Halloween II: Sibling Rivalry
by Alex Barndollar
Summary: Picking up where the last one ended, Laurie Strode is left an emotional mess. Struggling to get through her life, she is plagued by the looming presence of her brother. Will he finally get her and end it all? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! Part 1 of my original sequel to Halloween by Alex Barndollar. Whereas the first one was more about the kills, this one takes more time to focus on the characters and the state they've been left in. Hope you enjoy! Rated M for brutal bloody violence, sexual content, excessive language, and disturbing images.

**Halloween II: Sibling Rivalry**

**Started: Saturday, February 16, 2009**

**Finished:**

**Part 1: The Downfall**

**Saturday, November 1, 2008**

**Haddonfield Memorial Hospital**

**1:02 AM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

The girl was lying face down as the police cars pulled into the parking lot. The rain had extinguished the trees, but the Hospital was still in flames. The rain poured down on the flaming roof, steam rising in a hiss. The squad cars flashed their searchlights across the parking lot. Sheriff Meeker's landed on the girl, her clothes a snowfall splattered with blood. The Sheriff got out of the car and ran forward. "Oh my God. Honey, can you hear me?" He reached a hand down to shake her awake. She immediately snapped awake and jumped. The girl backed away, screaming. "Get away from me!" The flashlights were so bright that she could only make out the outlines of her rescuers. She scrambled to her feet and started to limp away. The Sheriff ran after her. "Wait! Please! I'm Sheriff Meeker! We're here to help you!" She tripped and sprawled facedown again. The man grabbed her wrist and held her back as she attempted to flee again. She bit his hand, screaming. "Please! Somebody help!" The Sheriff lightly slapped her face. She fell silent. "Where…?" She stared around in confusion, coming out of her daze. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she slumped over. He caught her and held her tight. He turned to his officers. "Get me a blanket!" They bustled her up in a blanket and carried her to a police car. Meeker climbed into the passenger's seat and his deputy started the car. Meeker turned to the remaining officers. "The fire department's been notified. Just get in your cars and lock the doors. Myers is still out there." He pulled out of the parking lot. He turned to the girl in the back seat and was instantly reminded of Chrissie. Her blonde hair was draped over her face, water streaming down onto the seat next to her. He broke down and cried. The deputy patted him on the shoulder. "Let it out, Leigh. They'll catch him. Don't worry."

He started up the street, staring around at the quiet houses. All were dark. Then he spotted the one he was looking for. The front door to the house swung open quietly. The lights were off, and singing could be heard from upstairs. He started down the front hall and could see the kitchen at the end of it. Floorboards creaked under his footsteps. He headed through the kitchen and examined the room before crossing to a set of drawers. Pulling them open, he finally found the knives and extracted the largest one he could find. Gripping it in his hand, it made up for the one he'd lost at the hands of his sister. He reflected silently on Alex. No, she wasn't Alex anymore. He had heard people call her "Laurie". She had been so little the last time he'd seen her. She had learned to fight back. Walking slowly back through the hall, he reached the entrance and climbed the steps quietly. As he emerged onto the landing, he caught sight of his bloody white mask in the reflection of a mirror. Turning his head slowly, he stared down the small landing at the door cracked open. Steam poured forth from the door. Walking slowly, he silently pushed the door open. The steamy bathroom air swept forth, momentarily stopping him. He turned to the shower and could see the figure through the plastic shower curtain. Gripping his knife, he stabbed it through the plastic. It ripped, slicing into the poor girl in the shower. Her blood splattered all over the tiles. She screamed as he slashed again and again. Eventually, she fell to the ground, her naked body hacked up. Turning, he headed towards the door. That was when she spoke. "Michael! What are you doing in here?!" He turned. Judith's head was staring up at him, eyes furious. He turned to her. She continued her tirade. "Don't you dare tell Mom and Dad that I let you watch Psycho! They'd kill me! Oh, wait. You just did!" She stood up, her body bloody and mangled. She turned the showerhead towards him. "Maybe you need a bath!" The water sprayed out of the faucet, a force so strong that it knocked him back into the hall. The hall instantly started filling with water. It seeped from under doors, windows, everything. Judith staggered out the door, holding the nozzle like a gun. "Have fun, little brother." He was knocked over the banister by the force of the hose, landing with a thud on the stairs.

Michael jolted awake, coughing water from under his mask. His breathing was raspy and bloody. Taking his mask off, he coughed the water up. Looking down, his body was bloody and wet. He was on the riverbank. Dragging himself up the bank, he collapsed onto a patch of wet grass. The storm had stopped. Laurie's face appeared in his mind. He'd get her. He had to rest for a while, though. He continued his crawl into a tangle of bushes, shielding him from view. The bad people would be looking for him now. Sliding his mask under his shirt, he pulled a large clump of leaves over his body, virtually hiding himself from view. He needed rest.

Saturday, November 1, 2008

**8: 30 AM**

**Russellville Emergency**

**Russellville, Illinois**

Laurie lay in bed, her eyes shut tight from the medication and the night's events. The doctor walked from the room to the waiting room. The Strodes crossed to him hurriedly. Marianne Strode was short with red hair. Her husband, Daniel, was tall with brown hair. Their daughter, Kara, was Laurie's age. She was tall, with her mother's red hair. They all had looks of worry on their faces. Kara beat her mother to the punch. "Is Laurie okay?" The doctor nodded. "Well, she has stab wounds in her arm and leg, a sprained ankle, and a mild concussion. She got knocked around pretty good. With some healing, she'll be fine. I'm sorry, though, for your loss. She's asleep right now." He led them to chairs. "Now, don't ask Laurie about this. Let her tell you. She killed a man." They sat there in shock. The doctor continued. "She did it in self defense. She mistook him for Myers. And there's more. We've had Laurie's birth records sent to us. It turns out that her biological mother is Deborah Myers. Michael Myers is her older brother." The elder Strodes nodded silently. "Yes, we know." Kara sat up. "Wait, he's her brother?" They nodded silently. "Yes, dear." Kara stood up. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell her?!" They stood up with her. "She didn't need to know! That's why! And neither did you! It was done to protect her." Kara sat back down in shock. "So, Michael Myers is my cousin through adoption?" They sat down with her. Marianna gasped. "Kara, don't say that. Legally, he is. But, he's not. Don't ever relate us to him again." Kara nodded and got up. "I, um, need to use the restroom." She set off down the hall, thinking. Her parents turned to the doctor. "Does Laurie know?" He nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. She's been through so much trauma this past night. I recommend a psychiatrist as soon as possible." They nodded. "Yes, we have a friend who would be willing to do it." The doctor flipped a page on his clipboard. "Now, you need to get in touch with the state. As she's still a minor, you need to go through a process to legally adopt her." They nodded again. He stood up. "Would you like to see her?" He led them down the hall towards her room. Opening the door, they saw her sitting in bed, staring blankly at the wall. Seeing them, she smiled weakly. Her aunt crossed to her and held her hand. "Laurie. I'm so sorry." She nodded. "Maybe if I had just gone to your bonfire, none of this would've happened." She looked horrible. She was pale as a ghost, with dark circles under her eyes. They sat down around her bed. Laurie turned to her. "Did you know? He was my brother?" The adults looked at each other. Finally, Marianna nodded. "Yes. Your real mother, Deborah Myers, was close with your mom. When Deborah died, your parents were engaged. They were married and they adopted you. They didn't love you any less just because they weren't your blood." Laurie shook her head. "Why didn't anybody tell me? Why?" Daniel stepped forward. "Your parents didn't want anyone to know that you were his sister. If people knew, the media would've found out eventually. And they wanted to protect you from this sort of thing ever happening." Laurie turned her head away. "Their plan worked well, didn't it? I didn't know until I'd seen my parents and best friends butchered." Marianna sat forward. "Laurie, please." Laurie continued. "I had my mother's blood in my mouth. Do you know what it felt like seeing her with her head off? Or my dad, gutted? Or how about my friends ripped apart? Or those little kids? Or those people at the hospital? Do you know how much blood I've had on my hands this past night? Did they tell you I killed someone?!" Marianne started to cry. She stood up. "I'm sorry, Laurie." She quickly exited the room. Daniel stepped towards the door. "Get some rest, Laurie." He left, leaving Laurie to her silent tears.

**The Lost River**

**9:00 AM**

The churning river had died down. The clouds had cleared away, leaving the sun shining brightly. The roads were muddy. Police cars were stationed all over the road next to the river. Cops combed the banks. Sheriff Meeker stood at the head of it all, his deputy standing next to him.

Meeker called out to the police. "Alright, let's find this fucker!" He turned to his deputy, who was giving him a sad look. Meeker frowned. "What?" The deputy sighed. "Leigh, you need to be home with your wife. I know that you want to find him, but we're looking. You don't have to be here. Just go home. Mourn for her." Leigh shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving until I find him. I'm not letting another little girl get hurt like Chrissie. Laurie Strode isn't going to have anything else to fear. We will find him." An officer lower down the bank called up to them. "Sir! We have something!" Meeker hurried down the bank to the officer and walked to the thicket that the officer was pointing to. Meeker looked into it. A pile of leaves was matted down, as if someone had been sleeping in it. The leaves were stained heavily with blood. Meeker sighed. Then he noticed something. He cleared a path through the thicket, and pushed branches aside. There was a clump of brown hair on the ground. He picked it up. It was stuck together, sticky with blood. He felt it with his fingers. "It's not real. It's from his mask." He turned back to the thicket. "He's here. Find him." They spread out; all of the cops rushing down the bank towards the thicket. None of them noticed that the thicket extended half a mile down the bank. The thorns parted and Michael slid off the bank into the water, clinging to a rotten piece of timber that had blown down from the road. Submerging himself in the water, he floated down the stream. His mask was tucked securely into his belt. It was extremely bloody and the back had a rip from his sister stabbing him. He silently contemplated his injuries, then let them free of his mind. He only had one goal. Laurie was out there still. The timber bumped against a small rowboat floating in the river. A man was letting a fishing line fly into the water. Michael pulled himself into the boat and swiftly broke the man's neck. The corpse was pushed into the water. Michael let the boat ride the current under a small bridge. Shielded from view, the boat floated to the bank and climbed out, heading into the trees close at hand. He noted that the trees were all burnt, the result of the fire from the previous night. He had reached his destination. He looked through the burnt woods to the charred Hospital in front of him. He knew that Laurie wouldn't be there. He thought of anyone that could keep him from her. His doctor was gone. Her parents were gone. Judith was gone again. The girl with the brown hair was gone. The boy remained. He didn't know what had stopped him from killing him when he'd had the chance. That was easily correctable. He watched as the fire trucks sprayed the last of the building. He wondered how many of the bodies had been recovered, and how many had been reduced to charred ash. And he wondered where Laurie was.

Russellville Emergency

**11: 30 AM**

Paul walked into the room. Laurie turned towards him, tears in her eyes. He crossed to her bed and knelt down next to it. He was crying, too. "Laurie. Are you okay?" She nodded. "Annie's gone." Paul broke down and they clung to each other, sobbing into each other's arms. Twenty minutes later, they were more composed. She held his hand as they talked. "He came to the Hospital after you left. And he killed that doctor. The one that helped us. And all of the staff and Janet, and Mr. and Mrs. Brackett. I saw him in the hall and he-" Here she hesitated. "He killed Annie. And then police came and he got them too. And I killed a man. I thought it was him. He fell into the Lost River. He's still out there, I know it. He's my brother." Paul stared at her in shock. She blinked. "I know. My life's fucked up, isn't it?" He wiped his eyes. "When you say he's your brother, are you serious?" Laurie nodded. "My biological parents were Donald and Deborah Myers. My sister, Judith, was killed by my brother Michael on Halloween in 1990. My parents died in 1995 and the Strodes adopted me. He was locked up in Smith's Grove, but he escaped a few days ago. He came home to find me." Paul sighed and sat back in his chair. "Do you remember anything from your other life?" Laurie rubbed her eyes wearily. "Bits and pieces. I remember seeing him stab my sister in the arm and push her down the stairs. I remember him holding me. I remember him wearing that mask as a child. And I remember visiting him in Smith's Grove." Paul held her hand. "Laurie, all I can say is I'm sorry. I'm glad you're alright, though." He got up. "I'll stay with you as long as you need me." Laurie smiled. "Thanks. Right now, I just need sleep." He nodded. "I'll be in the waiting room if you need me." He left and Laurie rolled gingerly onto her side, wincing slightly at the pain in her body. She let out a long sigh and thought of her parents. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't cry anymore. She closed her eyes and racked her brain for a memory from her childhood. She thought and thought. But she couldn't remember anything.

**Haddonfield Memorial Hospital **

**1:52 PM**

Michael walked slowly through the charred woods surrounding the gutted hospital. He had waited for the police to leave. They would be back. He was aware of the gaping hole in his neck as the wind whistled in the bloody hole, but it didn't hurt him at all. He felt it gently and found bloody skin that was ripped. He kept walking through the woods until he reached the back of the hospital. Finding a window, he punched it out and climbed through. Finding himself in a small operating room, he pushed the door open quietly. The hall was empty. Heading down it, he could see the charred wall at the end of the hallway. Turning the corner, he worked his way through the torched building. Finding the remains of the front desk, he turned the corner. A bloody mess lay in front of him. He realized that it was Annie, the girl with the brown hair. Needing a new weapon, he yanked the butcher knife from her back. He turned her over and saw that her face was still identifiable through the cracked mess. Her hair hung in burnt clumps from her scalp. Her eyes were bloody and one of them had started to ooze slightly. She would do.

**Russellville Emergency**

**4:42 PM**

Kara and Paul sat in the waiting room. Kara's parents had been called away by the doctors. "I just can't believe that my cousin is really Michael Myers's sister. I can't believe she's not really my cousin." Paul nodded. "I know. It's just hard to take this all in. I miss her already." Kara turned to him. "You mean Annie?" Paul nodded slowly. "I just can't believe she's gone." Kara nodded. "I met her last year. Laurie brought her to our bonfire. She seemed really nice. I'm sorry." Paul stood up. "She made it through the night. She was killed at the hospital. Her parents, too. If I'd stayed, maybe I could've done something. I could've helped them." Kara shook her head. "No. You wouldn't have been able to do anything. The way Laurie talked, he sounds like something from the movies." Paul shook his head. "He's nothing like a movie. He's strong and smart. And cunning." Kara got up. "I want to see Laurie." They headed off down the hall and entered her room. She was asleep. Kara sighed. "Finally. I didn't think she'd ever fall asleep." Paul sat down by her bed. "Why did you need to come in?" Kara sat down and her voice broke, tears streaming down her face. "I just had to make sure she was still here. I keep thinking he's going to come back for her. They still haven't found him. He could still be alive. Laurie said he fell into the river. He could've gotten anywhere." Paul led her out of the room. "He's not coming back. Laurie said she hurt him pretty bad. Took a chunk out of his neck. No human could survive that." Kara stared at him. "He's not human. He's the boogeyman."

**Tuesday, November 4, 2008**

**Mt. Sinclair Cemetery**

**2:42 PM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Laurie stood at the head of the crowd as her parents' coffins were lowered into the earth. She stood next to Paul, shaking with grief. She turned to her aunt and uncle. Marianne was crying hysterically. Daniel stared at the ground sadly. Kara was pale, and Laurie could see tears in her eyes. Turning back to the coffins, she immediately was overcome by a flood of childhood memories that she didn't realize she had. Her mother, trying to bake a cake for Laurie's birthday. Her father and Laurie on a fishing trip when she was eleven. A bear had attacked the tent, and Laurie had had to fend it away with pepper spray. Staring at the polished wood of the caskets, she couldn't bear the thought of them spending the rest of forever in those boxes. She looked up at Paul. "Paul…" She completely broke down into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. Her sobs shook them, sending her to her knees. Paul sank down with her. She screamed in grief, the grass moist beneath her knees. Her family regarded her sadly as she cried. She looked up into Paul's eyes. She was startled to see more than just sympathy in them. He looked like he wanted to kiss her.

**Thursday, November 6, 2008**

**122 Prescott Dr.**

**4:38 PM**

**Russellville, Illinois**

The Strode's car pulled into the driveway. Marianne and Danielle climbed out. Kara helped Laurie out of the back seat. She looked at her cousin's house, her new home. It was a tall, three-story Victorian. Her aunt and uncle were on the side of the family that had the money, but it didn't affect their personalities at all. Laurie started up the driveway. She was dressed in Kara's clothes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She felt slightly better than she had. Kara opened the front door and they stepped into the foyer. Laurie looked around. The stairs were right inside the door. They wound all the way up to the third floor. The front hall had doors opening into the living room and bathroom. The enormous family room sat at the end of the hall, open to everyone. The kitchen across the hall was cozy, with a large island in the middle and a pantry. Steps led down to the basement. The front hall ended in glass doors that led onto a large patio. An in ground pool stretched across half of the yard. A famous architect had designed the house. Over the years, it had become rundown. The Strodes bought it and fixed it up, adding modern touches here and there.

Laurie looked around and smiled. "So this is how the other half lives, huh?" Kara hit her playfully. "Don't let mom and dad hear you. They'll pamper you until you bleed dollar signs." Mr. and Mrs. Strode walked in through the door.

"Well, Laurie, welcome to your new home. Your room is on the third floor, across the hall from Kara." They headed towards the kitchen. Marianne turned to Laurie. "I'll go get your stuff tomorrow. Just get your suitcases ready." Kara grabbed her car keys from the counter. "It's okay, mom. I'll go get them now." Laurie turned to her. "I'm coming." Kara started to shake her head. "No, Laurie, it's fine." Laurie cut in. "Kara. I'm coming." Kara shrugged. "Alright." They walked back outside to the car. Kara helped Laurie around to the passenger side. She climbed into the driver's seat and turned the ignition over. The car revved up and they backed down the driveway. Kara stared ahead through the window. "I don't know your address. Put it in the GPS thing." Laurie typed the address in and sat back. Kara watched her from the corner of her eye. She just stared out the window. Kara cleared her throat nervously. "So, that Paul. Quite the hunk." Laurie smiled faintly. Kara brightened. "You're smiling! It's good to see that again!" Laurie laughed gently. "Yeah, he is the proverbial hunk. It's just weird. We've known each other for a while." Kara laughed. "Well, why aren't you getting any action?" Laurie smiled. "I got some a couple years ago. My friend Lynda had a party and we were both there and we got drunk and I'm pretty sure he was feeling me up until I vomited all over Lynda's bed. It was horrible." Kara laughed. "What did he say about it?" Laurie shook her head. "He hasn't mentioned it. It's just that he was with Annie and we both felt really guilty. And now she's gone. So I don't know anymore." Kara rubbed her shoulder gently. "It's alright. If it's meant to be, it'll be." Laurie smiled and looked up. Her eyes went wide. "Kara! Look out!" Kara turned back to the road and swerved the car. They narrowly missed a truck that was careening out of control. It slammed into a traffic light. The light pole snapped and fell over, sparks flying everywhere. The girls got out of the car and ran to the truck. The driver was out cold. A nasty cut was on his forehead, blood trickling down into his mouth. Laurie wrenched the door open and they pulled the man gently from the vehicle. As a team, they carried the man to the grass as another car pulled up alongside them. The driver got out. It was a man. He was tall and middle aged. He ran over to them. "Oh my God! Are you girls okay?" They nodded. He bent over the man and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing 911, he started speaking to the operator. Kara felt for a pulse and found one. "He's just knocked out." Laurie stood up and rubbed her head wearily. Some of the man's blood had splashed onto her gray sweatshirt. The sight of blood had become common to her now. All because of him. She looked up. Her eyes widened as she regarded a spot across the street. He was there. Shielded by a tree, he was watching her. His white mask was as rotten and bloody as ever. The world seemed to stop around her. She paled and grabbed Kara's arm. "Kara! It's him!" Kara looked up in confusion. "Who?" Laurie turned to her. She was pale as a ghost. "My brother." Kara hastily stood up. "Where?!" Laurie pointed a shaky hand across the street. He was gone. Kara squinted. "Laurie, nobody's there." Laurie shook her head. "He was there. He was watching me." Kara helped her towards the car. "Laurie, you've just been through a lot. You're just tired. It's all right. He's not going to get you ever again." Laurie climbed into the car and took a deep breath. Kara climbed back in and started the vehicle. "We'll just go get your stuff and then you go home and get a nice hot bath." Laurie nodded. "Okay. Let's just go." They pulled away and started off down the street. Laurie kept her eyes on the spot where she had seen him. He didn't appear and as they rounded the corner, the area was lost from view.

**1978 Shirley Dr.**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of Laurie's old house. Climbing out, she shivered. Barely a week had past, but it no longer felt like home. Kara grabbed her hand. "Are you sure about this?" Laurie nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." She started up the walkway and knelt down next to the garden. Pulling a large rock out, she turned it over and slid the bottom off. Pulling out a house key, she walked up the porch steps and unlocked the door. Opening the door, a flood of emotions rushed through her. Stepping inside, the house was different. The floor had mercifully been scrubbed clean of all the blood. The piano and television were gone. A large gouge mark was still etched into the back of the door. Kara walked in behind her, carrying her suitcases. They crossed to the window and looked out into the backyard. The holes Michael had dug for the graves were still there, empty. The gravestones had been taken back to the cemetery. The swing set was taped off, as was the swimming pool. Kara stared out the window in shock. "It feels so different. It didn't feel real until now. I'm seeing everything and it seems so…" Laurie finished her sentence. "Dead." She headed up the stairs and Kara followed. They walked into Laurie's room. The bed was gone. It had been moved to Kara's house. The room was strangely empty. Laurie stood there for a minute, staring at the wall. Snapping out of it, she crossed to her dresser and started opening drawers. Kara dragged the two suitcases over and started folding and packing. Kara attempted to make conversation. "So, is the house gonna go up for sale?" Laurie shrugged. "Probably. I don't know if anyone'll want it, though." Suddenly, a loud thump was heard from downstairs. Laurie looked up. "Did you hear that?" Kara nodded. "Yeah. It's probably nothing." Laurie looked at her. "Probably?" Kara stood up. "We'll check it in a minute. Let's just get this suitcase out to the car." They both dragged the suitcases out of the house and to the trunk of the car. Kara straightened up. "Do you really need to check on that noise?" Laurie nodded. "I have to lock the door again, anyways." They started back into the house and listened. The house was silent. Laurie walked to the kitchen. It was empty. She crossed to a drawer and opened it. Pulling out two knives, she handed one to Kara. "Just to be safe." She turned to the basement door. It was silent, but the sound had definitely come from the basement. Her hand shaking, Laurie slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The stairs were dark. Turning the light switch on, she could see what had made the noise. A picture that had hung on the wall had fallen down the stairs. It was shattered, the glass everywhere. Walking slowly down the stairs, she bent and picked it up. "Just a picture." Kara looked down from the top of the stairs. "A picture doesn't fall by itself. The nail that held it is still in the wall. It didn't come loose." Laurie looked back down at the picture. A bloody smear was on it. Laurie looked back up at Kara. "There's blood on it." Kara shook her head nervously. "Maybe that happened on Halloween. With your mom?" Laurie shook her head. "No. It's still wet." A breeze blew Laurie's hair. Looking up, she saw that the door leading out to the driveway was open, swinging in the breeze. Looking back up at Kara, her face was full of fear. That was when she saw something from the corner of her eye. A dark shape was on her basement couch. Standing up, her legs wobbled as she crossed to the light switch and flicked it. The basement lit up and she saw what was on the couch. Letting out a scream, she fell to the ground and started crying hysterically. Kara ran down the stairs and turned to the couch. She put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God." The mangled body of Annie Brackett was draped over the couch, her arms opened as if waiting for an embrace. Blood shone on the wall. It spelled out, in crude, childlike handwriting, "Best Friends Forever".


	2. Chapter 2

More! Read and review!

**10 Minutes Later**

Marianne and Daniel climbed out of the car and ran up to the porch. The girls sat huddled on the porch, knives in their hands. Laurie was staring blankly into space. Kara looked up and hugged her mom. Marianne held her sobbing daughter. "Mom! Laurie was right! It's him!" Daniel pulled Laurie to her feet. "Laurie? What happened?" She shook her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Kara led her father into the house. Marianne stayed with Laurie. Kara led him through the house to the kitchen. "We were packing up in Laurie's room. We heard a noise. When we came down to look, we saw that a picture had fallen down the stairs. Laurie went down to it and saw that there was fresh blood on it. The door was open leading outside." Donald slowly descended the stairs. Kara stayed at the top. He saw the picture on the floor. Then he saw it. The bloody mess on the couch. He covered his mouth and shook his head sadly. "Who is that?" Kara called down the steps to him. "It's Annie Brackett. Laurie's best friend. She survived the initial attack, but he killed her at the hospital. I'm betting that they're having a hard time finding her body right about now." He closed the door leading to the driveway and locked it. Turning off the light, he quickly walked back up the stairs and shut the door. Kara walked with him out of the house. "When we saw her, I dragged Laurie out to the car. He slashed the tires. So we got knives and I called you." He nodded and they walked down the yard. Marianne had managed to get Laurie to go sit with her in the car. She was on a cell phone. "Yes, Sheriff. Her house." She hung up eventually. "He says that one of us needs to wait here. I'll stay." Daniel shook his head. "No. I'll stay. You just take them home." Marianna nodded. Herding the girls into the car, she started to close the doors. Laurie put her hand out. She was holding her knife out to him. "Be careful, Uncle Dan. Take this. And don't go in the house until they get here." He nodded and took the knife from her. Marianne shut the door and embraced her husband. "Make sure you be careful, Dan." He helped her place the two suitcases in her car and she got in. Driving down the street, she kept an eye on him.

**122 Prescott Dr.**

**Russellville, Illinois**

Twenty minutes later, they arrived home. Kara helped Laurie into the house. Laurie shook her off. "Kara. I'm not crippled. I'm just scared." Kara nodded and helped her get the suitcases up to the third floor. Laurie walked slowly into the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She turned to Kara. "I'm going to take a bath. It always relaxes me." Kara nodded. "Yell if you need anything." She walked back downstairs to find her mother waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Kara. What happened in there?" Kara again recounted her story of the truck crash and finding the body. When she concluded, Marianne simply stared. "Well, who could have done it?" It was Kara's turn to stare now. "Mom. Wake up! Who do you think it was?!" Marianne ran her hand through her hair. "It's not Michael Myers. That's for sure." Kara's draw dropped. "Are you kidding me?" Marianne shook her head. "No, I'm not. Laurie told me herself that she took a chunk out of his neck. No human being could survive that. No, that maniac is dead. He's probably rotting away at the bottom of the Lost River. Laurie's experienced enough trauma for a lifetime, and she's seeing things. It's perfectly natural." Kara shook her head. "Mom. This wasn't just some random man that walked in off the street and put a body there to scare us. It was him. He knew that she'd go back there for her clothes." Kara stopped and shivered. "He didn't want to kill her. Just scare her." Marianne shook her head. "Kara…" Kara cut her off. "No, mom. It's him. He spelled out 'best friends forever' in her blood on the wall. And you can deny that it's Michael Myers doing this. But you can't deny that somebody was with us in that house. Somebody was watching us, waiting. And that's what he did to her all Halloween." Marianne pulled her into a hug. "Let's talk about this another time." They walked into the family room and snuggled up together on a couch. Upstairs, Laurie sank into the hot water. She rinsed her tear-stained face and sat back in the tub. She opened her eyes and stared at the steady drip of the faucet. She couldn't believe how her life had changed over the course of a week. It would be a week ago tomorrow. She submerged her head in the hot water and emerged again. She opened her eyes and heard a loud thump in the hallway. She turned to the door. "Kara?" The hall remained silent. "Aunt Marianne?" She got up and pulled a towel around herself. She stepped out into the hallway. A breeze blew her hair. Shivering, she turned to the hallway before her and realized that the window was open at the end of the landing. She looked around, trying to shake off the feeling that she was being watched. All the doors in the hall were shut. Crossing to the window, she pulled it down and latched it shut. Turning back to the hall before her, all was still. That was when a loud thump on the window made her jump. Turning quickly, she witnessed a robin slam into the glass, before rising up and slamming into it again. Laurie jumped and tried to open the window. The bird slammed into the glass again and again. Blood started to splatter onto the glass with each hit. Laurie managed to open the window as the bird flew at it again. It slammed into her face and screeched. Its claws scratched her face as she pulled back. It flew at her, aiming for her eyes. She batted it away with a scream and struggled to pull the window down again. It slammed into the glass again, cracking it this time. She yelled as it made a small hole in the window. The bird's tiny body fell on her feet. Laurie backed up hastily as her towel fell off of her body. Turning, she slipped on the towel and fell to the ground. Unfortunately, she landed right on the top step. Rolling down the steps, she cracked her head off the wall at the second floor landing. Dazedly looking up, the hall was quiet. A tree branch whipped against the side of the house. Laurie rubbed her head. That was when the window completely shattered. Looking on in confusion, Laurie jumped as a fist smashed through the glass, breaking it all over the floor. Then he came through. Michael. He was starting towards the stairs, towards her. His mask dripped blood from the eyeholes and mouth. His head tilted as he observed her. His eyes flashed red from behind the mask. Laurie dizzily sat up in a panic and started to pull herself away from the steps. Trying to stand, her legs gave way beneath her. He looked down the stairs at her, tilting his head from side to side. Laurie managed a scream. "Kara!" Kara and her mother came running up the stairs at her sound. They helped her up from the ground. Laurie pointed shakily to the stairs. "It's him! It's my brother!" They looked up. The hall was empty. Marianne gasped. "What happened to the window?!" Laurie started to cry. "I was in the bathtub. I heard a thump in the hall. When I went out, there was a bird slamming into the window. It scratched me. When I shut the window, it cracked it. Then, he smashed the window!" Marianne looked up again. "The bird smashed the window?" Laurie shook her head. "No! It was my brother! Michael Myers!" Marianne started slowly up the stairs. Laurie called out. "Please! Don't go up there!" Marianne reached the top and walked to the window. "Laurie, the window's not shattered. It's just cracked." Kara helped Laurie as she hastily ascended the stairs. Grabbing her towel, she wrapped it around her again. Laurie stared at the window. "That's where the bird cracked it. But he was here! I saw him!" Marianne gently grabbed Laurie's wrist and led her towards the bedroom. "Laurie, I want you to get some sleep." She helped Laurie into the bed and got a new towel from the linen closet. Laurie fought her as she tried to sit up. "No, please, let me up! Please!" Marianne forced Laurie back onto the pillow. "Laurie! It's ok! He's not here! It's fine!" Laurie slowly sat back against the pillow, tears rolling down her face. Marianne rummaged in her drawers and extracted a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and helped Laurie into them. Placing the towel around Laurie's head, she turned to Kara. "Kara, get some medicine from the bathroom." Kara nodded and started into the bathroom. Marianne heard her drop the towel. "Mom! You'd better come here!" Marianne hurried into the bathroom. "What now?!" Then she saw the tub. A robin floated in the middle, the water slowly turning bloody around it.

**Two Hours Later**

**122 Prescott Dr.**

Sheriff Meeker's squad car pulled into the driveway of the Strode house. Meeker was driving; Daniel was in the passenger seat. As they climbed out, Marianne pulled the front door open and ran down the walkway to her husband. "Daniel! Thank God! I was getting worried!" Daniel pulled out of the embrace. "Why? What happened?" Marianne shook her head. "Come inside. I'll tell you." Daniel walked into the house. Sheriff Meeker stepped up behind him. Marianne shook his hand. "Come in, Sheriff." She led him inside and closed the door, bolting it shut. Leading him down the hall to the family room, they walked in to find Kara on the couch. Daniel gestured to an armchair. "Please, sit down." Meeker sat in a chair and faced Kara. "Now, I need you to tell me everything that happened today." Kara nodded. "We brought Laurie home from the hospital. My mom was going to go over to Laurie's old house to get her stuff tomorrow, but I said I'd go get it. Laurie insisted on coming. On the way there, a truck that was out of control almost hit us. We were fine, though, and we managed to get the man out of the truck cabin before anything happened. Laurie thought she saw her brother across the street, watching us." Meeker stopped her. "You mean Michael Myers?" Kara nodded. "Unless she has another secret family I don't know about, then yes. I looked to where she was pointing, and there wasn't anybody there. We left, but Laurie was really jumpy. When we got to her house, we packed her clothes and we heard a noise. I wanted to leave, but Laurie insisted on checking. That's when we found her friend's body." Meeker sighed frustratedly. "So, what made the noise?" Kara ran a hand through her hair. "A picture had been knocked off the wall. There was a bloody handprint on it." Meeker nodded. "The picture has been taken into custody. It's being dusted for prints. And the body has been taken to the morgue. Laurie will need to identify it. I hate to do this to her, but there's nobody that could do it. Mr. and Mrs. Brackett are dead, too. Sick bastard wiped out two families that night." He got up from the chair and started towards the door. "Just have Laurie give me a call when she's feeling up to it. You have my number." He walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Daniel turned back to Marianne. "Kara's car is being towed back here. We'll have it by tomorrow. Where's Laurie?" Marianne nodded towards the staircase. "Sleeping. We had another incident." Daniel shook his head. "Christ, now what?" They led him upstairs to the third floor. "A robin killed itself." He regarded the window. "It'll need replacing." Marianne shook her head sadly. "Dan, there's more. Laurie says that she left the bird on the floor. She hallucinated that Myers came through the window. She fell down the stairs. But the thing is, we found the bird floating in the bathtub." Daniel regarded his wife silently. "Is Laurie alright?" Marianne nodded. "She's resting." They started down the stairs to the second floor. "Kara, get some sleep." They entered their bedroom and sat down on the bed. Marianne turned to Daniel. "I think that Laurie put that bird in the tub without realizing. She needs to see someone. Would Robert do it?" Daniel nodded. "I explained the situation to him. He's more than happy to help. But, we need to get some sleep, too." Changing into their sleeping attire, they climbed into their bed and switched the light off. Outside the house, the wind blew fitfully. As the lights turned off in the Strode house, someone was outside to see it. Only one light was still on, at the very top. Laurie sat up in her bed, staring at the wind outside. Crossing to the window, she stared down into the yard. Her eyes widened. He was staring up at her, his bloody white mask silently tormenting her. He stood in front of the neighbor's clothesline, the sheets billowing around him. Laurie rubbed her eyes wearily. Counting to ten, she opened her eyes again. He was gone. Sighing with relief, she pulled her shutters closed and popped a pill into her mouth. Dry swallowing it, she dropped heavily onto her bed and was out cold within five minutes. If she had paid more attention when she had opened her eyes to face him, she would've noticed that the sheets were missing from the clothesline, too.

**Friday, November 7, 2008**

Laurie walked into the kitchen to find her aunt, uncle, and cousin deep in conversation. Laurie smiled nervously. "What did I miss?" They turned to her as one. Dan spoke first. "Laurie, did you sleep okay?" Laurie nodded. "Yeah, that medicine knocked me out. I didn't have any dreams, either, so that was a plus." They nodded. Marianne spoke up. "Laurie, about yesterday. Could you explain what happened with that bird?" Laurie sat down and sighed. "Well, I was in the bathroom when I heard a noise in the hallway. I went out and saw that the bird was slamming into the window. When I went to shut it, it flew in and clawed me. I slipped and fell down the stairs. When I looked up, I saw Michael breaking the window and I called for you. That's all. Obviously, he wasn't there." Marianne nodded. "So how did that bird end up in the tub?" Laurie shook her head. "I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine." They stared silently. Laurie was quick to change the subject. "Do you mind if I make a phone call real fast?" They nodded. "Of course." Laurie left the room and walked outside. The neighborhood was bright and sunny. Laurie pulled her shirt tighter around her. Pulling her cell phone out, she dialed Paul's number. The phone rang and rang, before she got his voicemail.

"Hey, Paul, it's Laurie." Her voice wavered a little. "Listen, yesterday we found-" She took a deep breath and continued. "We found Annie's body in my house. I just really need to talk to you. Call me back." She hung up and went back inside, getting a glass of orange juice and a bagel. Sitting down at the island in the center of the kitchen, she turned to Kara. Marianne and Daniel had left to get ready for work. "Kara, why aren't you in school today?" Kara smiled. "They figured you'd want some company today." Laurie smiled. "Thanks. It's nice." Kara took a sip of her coffee and got up. "I'm gonna go get a shower. I'll see you in a little bit." She walked down the hall and up the stairs. Laurie remained seated at the island, drinking her juice. Her cell phone rang. Picking it up, it was Paul. "Paul, thank God." He sounded confused. "I saw that you called. I didn't listen to the message, though. I was in the shower." Laurie shut her eyes. "Paul, he put Annie's body in my old house yesterday." She could hear the fear in his voice. "What? How?" Laurie closed her eyes. "I need to see you in person. Can we meet today?" He sounded eager. "Yeah, I'll come over now. Is that okay?" She nodded, before realizing that he couldn't see it over the phone. "Yeah, that's good. It's 1428 Prescott Dr., in Russellville."

Paul continued. "Alright, I'll be over soon." Laurie hung up and downed the rest of her juice. Rinsing her glass out, she got up and headed up the stairs to her room. Passing the cracked window, she shuddered and entered her room. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, she brushed her hair. Staring at her image in the mirror, she decided that she was going to grow her hair out longer than she usually did. A new appearance would do her good. She finished dressing and headed back downstairs, waiting anxiously by the door. Eventually, Paul pulled up in his Camero. Laurie opened the door and watched anxiously as he headed up the walk. When he reached the porch, he pulled Laurie into an embrace. "What happened?" She led him into the house. "Kara and I were getting my clothes yesterday at my house. We heard a noise and I found her body." Paul paled. "How do you know it was him?" Laurie shook her head. "He wrote "best friends forever" in her blood. On the wall." Paul swallowed hard.

Laurie shook her head. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. He'll try something. The sooner I get out of this town, the better. He'll keep coming. He'll keep killing." At that point, Kara came downstairs. "Hey, Paul." Laurie turned to Kara. "I was telling Paul about yesterday." Kara shook her head. "Laurie, this is going to sound so stupid, but how could you not remember that he was your brother? Do you know what I mean?" Laurie nodded. "Yeah." She led them to the backyard and they sat down. "I'll tell you the official story. I was born in 1990 as Alexandra Myers. My brother, Michael, killed my older sister Judith and her boyfriend on Halloween 1990. He was committed to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. In 1995, my parents both died. Friends of the family, the Strodes, adopted me. He stayed there until this year, when he broke out and slaughtered his way home for a reunion. He killed all of the staff at the Hospital. I almost killed him, but he fell into the Lost River. He's still alive though." Paul shook his head. "He can't be." Laurie sighed. "I injured him so many times that night. I shot him, stabbed him, hit him with a car, and took a chunk out of his neck with an axe. But he still was breathing." Kara suddenly sat up. "Technically, you're his only living relative, right?" Laurie nodded. "What about it?" Kara got up and paced the porch. "Well, wouldn't they have to show you the files on him?" Laurie shook her head. "I'm still legally a minor. They wouldn't let me." Kara laughed. "Your birthday's in May. Can't we wait until then?" Laurie shook her head. "I might not even be alive by May." Kara hit her. "Oh, Laurie, shut up. Of course you will be." A light bulb seemed to go off in Kara's head. "Sheriff Meeker could help you!" Laurie sighed. "Maybe." Kara ran into the house. "I forgot to tell you." She came back out with a card. "He wants you to call him."

Laurie took the card from Kara. It had Meeker's phone number on it. Kara placed her hands in her pockets awkwardly. Laurie looked up at her. "Why does he want me to call him?" Kara smiled sadly. "Annie's body needs to be identified. It's in the morgue." Laurie shook her head. "No. I can't do it. I can't see it again." Paul placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll do it." Laurie got up and grabbed his hand. "No, Paul, I couldn't ask you to do that." Paul shook his head. "Please. I need to." He took the card from her hand and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Dialing, he sat down on the chair and shut his eyes. "Hi, could I speak to Sheriff Meeker, please?" He rubbed his eyes wearily. "Hi, Sheriff, I'm Paul Freedman. We met on Halloween. I was Annie Brackett's boyfriend. I want to be the one to identify her body. Laurie's gone through enough." She smiled down at him and held his hand tighter. He continued talking into the phone. "Yeah, I can. Yes. Yes, sir. I'll be there." He hung up the phone. "He wants me there at one." Kara turned back to the house. "I'm gonna go get ready. You can go to see Sheriff Meeker and Laurie and I can try to get ahold of some files about Myers." Paul nodded. Kara entered the house and continued down the hall to the steps, leaving Paul and Laurie alone on the back porch. Laurie sat down next to him. "Thank-you, Paul, for doing this. I can't do it again. And next week is gonna be hard enough as it is." She shook her head and stared at the trees surrounding the backyard. Paul sat forward and Laurie could see that he was crying. She moved to him and hugged him tightly. He sobbed into her shoulder. "Why did this have to happen to us? Why did he wait so long?" Laurie shook her head and spoke in a calming tone. "I don't know. But I want to try to understand it, before it happens again." Paul looked at her as he wiped his tears away. "Do you really think that he'll come back for you?" Laurie nodded grimly. "Definitely. And not just for me. The Strodes, Sheriff Meeker." She looked him in the eyes, and he could tell what she couldn't say. He said it for her. "And me. He'll kill me." Laurie nodded sadly. "He'll kill us all. Maybe if I tried to remember anything from my childhood with him, it might help." Kara came back out at this point. "I have an idea."

**Haddonfield Public Library**

**2:07 PM**

Laurie and Kara walked into the quiet library. It was empty, for the most part. The main room had a few teens on computers, blogging on their Myspaces. Looking closer at one of the terminals, Kara could see that the screen was filled with an electronic version of the Haddonfield Gazette, with a headline covering the murders. Kara guided Laurie to the front desk, where a teenage girl sat at the computer checking books in. Marie was a blonde, tall and gorgeous. The girl glanced at Laurie, and then did a double take. "Laurie! Oh my God! I saw everything about Halloween on the news, I was out of town! I'm so sorry!" Laurie smiled. "Thanks, Marie. It's taking a while, but I'm getting better." Marie smiled at her sadly. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She led the girls around the desk to the employee lounge where they sat at a table. Laurie turned to her. "This is my cousin, Kara. I'm living with her." Marie smiled warmly at Kara. "Nice to meet you." Kara smiled. Laurie turned back to Marie again. "Marie, there's some stuff I need to tell you." Marie leaned forward. "I'm listening." Laurie took a deep breath and continued. "You'll find out in a couple of days, anyway, so I might as well tell you in person. Some reporter found out and is gonna write a big article about it. This is gonna sound crazy, but you have to trust me, okay?" Marie nodded. "I trust you." Laurie took another breath. "Michael Myers, the man that attacked me, he's my brother." Marie's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" Laurie nodded. "I was adopted by the Strodes when my parents died. He's my brother." Marie shook her head. "Oh, Laurie, I'm so sorry. That's so fucked up that nobody told you the truth." Laurie nodded. "Well, I know now. So it doesn't make any difference." Marie nodded. "But why do you need my help?" Laurie continued. "I need to see the old newspaper archives from the 90's, when all the Myers family shit started." Marie nodded. "Of course." She got a key from her pocket and got up. "Follow me." She headed out into the main library and crossed to a small set of stairs going up to the Media Center. Walking to a door in the far wall, she unlocked the door and they walked in. The file room was old and musty, with a smell of mold hanging over everything. Marie crossed to a box of papers with a sticker reading 1990 on it. Grabbing the box, she handed it to Laurie. "Any others?" Laurie nodded. "1995." Marie grabbed the second box and handed it to Kara. Leaving the room, she led them to a table and they put the boxes down. Marie straightened up. "I have to get back to the desk. If you need anything, or if anybody starts to bother you, just let me know." Once Marie left, Laurie and Kara opened the boxes and pulled the papers out carefully. They were yellowing with age. Laurie sorted carefully through them until she reached November. Pulling the front page out, the headline filled the paper. "**LOCAL TOT KILLS OLDER SISTER AND BOYFRIEND"**. Laurie grimaced. "Here we go." Pulling the paper out, she scanned the article. Kara moved closer. "Do you want me to read it?" Laurie shook her head. "No, it's fine." She pulled her glasses from her pocket and placed them over her eyes. Kara smirked. "I bet Paul gets turned on by that look." Laurie laughed quietly. "I hope so." She blushed and straightened up, pulling the paper closer. "Listen to this. 'Last night, as children packed the streets of our fair town, laughter and pranks filled the air. But over in the east part of town, the air was filled not with laughter, but screams. Michael Audrey Myers, 7, killed his older sister, Judith Margaret Myers, 17, and her boyfriend, Steven Haley, 18.' Oh God, they go into detail." Kara grabbed her shoulder. "Laurie, you don't have to-" Laurie shrugged her hand away. "Kara, I can do it. I'm fine." She continued reading. " 'At around nine o'clock last night, the young Myers boy stabbed Steven Haley in the face, before viciously mutilating his sister, Judith. Apparently, he stabbed her in the arm, pushed her head through an upstairs window, and pushed her down the stairs, before finishing her off with at least four more slashes in the living room. Myers is currently pending trial.'" Kara turned the pages. "Here's more. **'MYERS BOY FOUND NOT GUILTY'**" Kara pulled the paper closer to her and read. " As you are all aware by now, the Michael Myers case has been the nation's hottest story in weeks. We can now officially confirm that Michael Myers has been found not guilty due to mental incompetence. When questioned by attorneys as to why he committed this heinous act, he simply shrugged his shoulders before replying, 'I was supposed to.' He has been sent to the care of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. The remaining members of the Myers family have suffered tremendous heartache throughout this course of events, and residents are asked not to question them about anything. Donald, Deborah, and Alex Myers are currently staying with a family friend until this whole story blows over.'" Kara whistled. "Well, there you have it. The grisly crime." Laurie turned a few pages, searching for another article. Finally, she found it. "Bingo. 'Michael Myers was today appointed to the care of Dr. Samuel J. Loomis.' That's the guy." She stared at the picture. "That's the man who saved us." Kara smiled. "Where is he?" Laurie turned to her. "Dead. He was killed in my swimming pool." Kara closed the papers abruptly. "Don't you think we've seen enough?" Laurie pulled the second box towards her. "Not yet. My parents both died in 1995. Check obituaries and news articles." The girls dug through the boxes. After ten minutes, Kara found the headlines. " 'Donald Myers, 49, was found dead in his home at 45 Lampkin Lane in Haddonfield yesterday morning. Mr. Myers apparently had taken his own life." Kara stopped reading, her face turning pale. "I think that's enough for today, Laurie." Laurie shook her head and pulled the article from her hands. "Let me see it." She scanned the article, reading silently to herself. " 'He was found by his daughter, Alex, resting in the bathtub. He had apparently slit his wrists with a razor." Laurie paled and blinked a couple of times. "Oh my God." Kara took the page from her. "Laurie, honestly, I don't want you reading anymore of this today. Just let me do it." Laurie leaned back in her chair. She tried to remember anything about the incident. She strained her mind, searching for any sort of memory. She found nothing. Laurie stood up. "I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be back." She walked back to the main room and walked into the hallway of the municipal building. It was quiet, with light pouring through the window at the end of the hall. Laurie walked slowly to the water fountain, her shoes slapping loudly off the floor. Taking a long drink, she headed through the bathroom door, heading for the nearest stall. Falling to her knees, she immediately threw up in the toilet. Holding her hair back, she felt her stomach empty out into the bowl. Finally finishing, she flushed the majority down the drain. Someone else could take care of the rest. Walking to the sinks, she washed her hands off with soap. Rinsing her face off, she dried it with a paper towel. Looking up into the mirror, she instantly remembered her mother scaring her on the morning of Halloween. Laurie smiled weakly, tears in her eyes from the memory. The wound was still fresh. It needed to heal. Grabbing another towel, she dried her eyes and tossed the paper in the garbage. Pulling out a brush from her purse, she brushed her hair, trying to hide the fact that she'd almost pulled it out over the past week. Finding a knot in her hair, she pulled too hard. The brush broke the knot and fell to the floor. Laurie bent down to pick it up. Straightening up, she looked in the mirror behind her. Michael was standing in the open stall doorway. Turning, she dodged out of the way as his knife swung for her, hitting the mirror. The glass shattered, breaking everywhere. Michael turned to her, swinging for her. Laurie let out a scream as he advanced. Shutting her eyes tight, she heard footsteps running in the hallway and knew that whoever came in would be killed in an instant. The bathroom door burst open and Laurie braced herself for the scream and the splash of blood. Instead, she found herself being pulled to her feet. Opening her eyes, it was Kara and Marie. Kara was pale as a ghost. "Laurie! What happened?!" Laurie shook her head. "It was Michael! He tried to kill me. He broke the mirror." They turned to the mirror. It was indeed shattered. Then Kara looked down. Laurie's hand was bleeding heavily, shards of glass lodged into the palm. Laurie looked down at it. "Oh my God." Kara helped her towards the door. Laurie turned back to Marie, who stood in front of the shattered mirror, a scared look on her face as she regarded Laurie. Kara helped Laurie over to a bench against the wall and sat her down. "Laurie, you were just seeing things." Laurie shook her head violently. "No! No, he was there!" Kara shook her head gently. "Honey, it's because of all this newspaper shit and everything that's going on here. It's all good. We're gonna get you to a psychiatrist." Kara immediately realized that she had said the wrong thing. Laurie got up with anger in her face. "I don't need to see a fucking doctor, Kara! I get that you're trying to help, but just stop! All right?! Just leave me alone!" Kara backed away hurriedly. "Laurie! Why are you doing this?" Laurie shook her head and grabbed her purse from the bench. Storming out the doors, she was immediately bombarded by reporters. "Ms. Strode, how does it feel to be a survivor?" "What's it like being related to the most brutal mass murderer on record?" "What happened to your hand? Did your brother do that?" Laurie stammered responses, trying to ward them away. A hand reached through the throng of reporters, pulling Laurie through. It was Paul. The reporters saw him and became more excited. "Mr. Freedman, what was it like seeing Myers?" "Are you two an item now?" "Where is Myers now, Ms. Strode?" Paul and Laurie made it to Paul's car and climbed in. The reporters ran to the car, banging on the windows. Paul backed out of the lot and drove down the road. A news van followed them for a minute, but Paul managed to steer the car down a side road, losing them. Driving in silence, they finally pulled into the parking lot of the football stadium. A parking space was taped off at the far end of the lot, with a huge bloody smear on the concrete. Laurie stared. "That must be where Bob…" She trailed off. She didn't need to finish the sentence, the blood showed it all.

Paul turned to Laurie. "I went to the morgue. Meeker was able to get me in early. It was Annie." He stopped and stared out the window for a minute. "I talked to Meeker about your situation, and it turns out he was ready." He dug in the backseat and brought out a manila folder. "Smith's Grove closed, so the file's yours. Don't tell anybody, though. It could cost Meeker his job." Laurie opened the file. "Whoa." Case photographs started the packet off. Laurie grimaced. "It's the crime scene photos." She hurriedly flipped through them, already knowing what she would see. Getting through the Halloween pictures, she found some of Michael in Smith's Grove. The first few started out innocent enough. Laurie looked down at the smiling boy she saw. "He almost looks cute." Photocopies of drawings were next. All were crude, child-like, and violent. Blood poured out of numerous Crayola victims. Paul noticed Laurie's hand. "What happened to your hand?" Laurie grimaced. "It's nothing. I accidentally broke a mirror in the library. It's no big deal." Paul grabbed her hand and held it on front of her face. "Laurie, you have glass stuck in your hand! It's a big deal!" He started the car. "We're going to the emergency room." Laurie nodded. "Fine. It's the one in Russellville, though." Paul stared at her. "How could I forget?" Laurie found herself glaring at him with an anger she couldn't place. It boiled up inside her, almost ready to strike him. "Can we just go, please?" She sat back in the seat. Staring out the window, she found herself staring at the stadium entrance. A movement caught her eye. It was Lynda, coming up the bleacher stairs. Her face was pale and her neck was twisted. A bone was sticking out of her throat. She reached for Laurie. Laurie turned her head away and shut her eyes as the car pulled out of the parking lot. The car sped through the center of town as she drifted off into sleep.

**Russellville Emergency**

It felt like five minutes had passed when she was jolted awake. The car pulled into the parking lot of Russellville Emergency. They climbed out and entered through the sliding doors and walked to the desk. The receptionist looked up at them. Laurie simply held up her hand. The receptionist paled. Laurie leaned forward to her. "I'm Laurie Strode. Check your list." The woman flipped through a clipboard of papers. Finding Laurie's name, she compared her to the picture on the page. "All right, Ms. Strode, if you would just proceed down the hall to room 1012. A doctor will be with you shortly." As they set off down the hall, Paul turned to Laurie. "What was that about?" Laurie smirked. "I get special benefits because of all the shit I went through. My medical bills are all paid by the state since Michael was a federal prisoner. He injured me, so the state is legally responsible. Sucks for them." They turned the corner and found room 1012. Sitting inside, Laurie examined herself in the mirror. "God, I'm so pale. I look like I have a disease or something." Paul came up behind her and placed his hands around her waist. "Laurie…" Laurie brushed his hands away angrily. "Not now, Paul." He turned to her, a look of confusion on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" Laurie shook her head in disbelief. "Your girlfriend, my best friend, just died. Couldn't you wait at least a month before making a move onto the next best thing?!" Paul backed up. "What do you-" He stopped as the doctor walked in. Sensing the tension, the doctor stopped. "Is everything all right?" Paul left the room. "I'll be at the car." Laurie stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. The doctor motioned for her to sit on the medical table. Closely examining her hand, the doctor winced. "What exactly happened?" Laurie shook her head vaguely. "I accidentally broke a mirror. That's all." The doctor went to the desk and opened a drawer. Extracting a syringe, he turned to her. "I'm going to numb your hand so I can extract the glass. I'll be right back." He left to fill the needle. Laurie thought silently over what had happened. _It wasn't him. It couldn't be him. And he wasn't there yesterday night at the clothesline or that intersection. But he was at my house last night. I'm sure of it. Who else would do that? _The doctor came back into the room with the syringe filled. "Okay, Laurie, if you could just roll your sleeve up, please." She complied. The needle entered her arm. She barely flinched. The feeling had become common to her over the past two weeks. The doctor finished and ejected the needle into the trash, leaving an empty vial. Laurie's arm started to tingle. The doctor smiled. "It'll completely numb your arm." He pulled out a pair of medical scissors and was able to gently wedge some of the glass out. Dropping each of the shards into a metal tray, Laurie looked at them. They were all bloody, and when each one was dropped, a small splatter of blood was released into the tray. To Laurie, the sounds of the glass falling were like huge thunder claps. Laurie stared as the last shard was removed. A fresh flow of blood trickled out of the wound. The doctor wrapped gauze around her hand and taped it. He smiled gently at her. "Give it two or three days, and it'll be good as new." Laurie smiled and got up. Reentering the waiting room, she found Paul on his cell phone. He turned to her. "Yeah, Kara, she's fine. I thought she'd told you she was leaving. Yeah, I will." He hung up. "Kara and your aunt and uncle have been looking for you for almost an hour. Why didn't you call them or anything?" Laurie shook her head. "Let's just go." She exited the room, leaving Paul standing there. Hurrying after her into the parking lot, she was waiting by his car. Unlocking it, they both climbed in. He turned to her. "Laurie, are you sure you're okay? You've been really weird today." She shook her head. "I'm fine. Let's just go." Pulling out of the parking lot, they sat in awkward silence at a red light. Laurie reached out and turned the radio on. Switching through the stations, nothing was on. All commercials and static. She switched it off. Paul cleared his throat. "While you were in there, Annie's cousin called. The funeral's tomorrow, at one. I'll pick you up at 12:30." Laurie nodded. The town flashed by. After a few minutes, they pulled into the Strodes' driveway. Laurie opened her door and got out. Her aunt and uncle were waiting on the front porch. Paul looked up at her. "Want me to come with you?" Laurie shook her head. "I don't need your help, Paul. I'm fine." He stared at her. "I'm just trying to-" Laurie cut him off. "Well, maybe you shouldn't try at all. I'll see you tomorrow." She went to close the door, but he got his hand on the handle first. "I hope you're not so much of a bitch to me tomorrow as you were today." He slammed the door shut and backed out of the driveway, leaving Laurie to think about what he had said. Laurie walked up to her aunt and uncle. They immediately started on her. "Where the hell were you?! Laurie, you can't do this to us after all that's happened!" Her uncle turned to her. "What happened to your hand?" Laurie held it up. "I accidentally broke a mirror at the library. Paul took me to the emergency room."

"Without telling Kara where you were? We tried calling your cell phone." Laurie looked at the ground. "It's dead. I'm charging it." They started inside. Daniel stayed with Laurie in the hall. Marianne went down the hall and turned into the kitchen. "I'm making a drink. Leave me alone for a while." Daniel turned back to Laurie. Laurie looked at him. "Uncle Dan, I'm really sorry about everything." He nodded. "It's fine, Laurie. In the future, though, just let us know where you are. A text message is all we need." Laurie nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm just really, really sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." She headed up the stairs to her room. Kara was waiting in the doorway. "Where the fuck where you?!" Laurie shook her head and tried to move past her. "Not now." Kara pulled her back. "No, Laurie! Now! Do you know how worried I was? Anything could've happened to you! What if he'd gotten you?" Laurie laughed hollowly. "So you suddenly think he's out there?" Kara shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not the one who freaked out and broke a mirror because she thought she saw her brother in a bathroom, Laurie!" Laurie stepped forward in anger. "Kara, I can handle this myself! I don't need your help!" She didn't notice her aunt and uncle standing on the stairs, listening. She continued. "I don't need you or your parents getting involved in my life. You can say I'm being a bitch, but you didn't go through what I did. Your parents are still alive! You weren't adopted! And none of your friends have been butchered by the brother you never knew you had, because your family didn't feel the need to give you a fucking clue! So until that happens, spare me the drama and just leave me alone." She noticed her relatives on the stairs and gave them looks full of loathing. Turning into her room, she slammed the door shut and locked it. Kara turned to her parents with tears in her eyes and ran into her room, leaving them stunned on the landing. Daniel swallowed nervously. "I'll let Robert know we want an appointment on Monday."

**Saturday, November 8, 2008**

**Mt. Sinclair Cemetery**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

**1:07 PM**

A crowd was gathered around the three gravesites. Three coffins were suspended over the holes, waiting to be lowered. The priest stood at the head of the crowd, blessing the boxes. "And may their souls rest in peace, as will their bodies. The Lord has reclaimed three of His children, and they will be blessed by Him and accepted into the eternal kingdom." Laurie and Paul stood at the head of the crowd, tears streaming silently down their faces. As the Priest finished his blessing, the coffins slowly started their descent into the earth. As the bodies of Annie and her parents disappeared from view, Laurie thought of all the memories they had shared. A movement from a tree startled her. Looking up, she saw Annie. Dressed in a flowing white gown, she was radiant. Laurie turned to Paul, but he didn't seem to see her. She turned back to Annie. She was glowing, her face shining with tears. She moved to Laurie and touched her hand. Warmth spread from her touch, causing more tears from Laurie. Annie moved Laurie's hand to Paul, closing his hand lovingly around Laurie's. Laurie broke into tears at the sight of her best friend. Annie was gently embracing Laurie. As the coffins were completely lowered, thunder broke out in the sky. Laurie stared up as a group of doves took flight from a nearby tree. She turned back to Annie and screamed. Annie was rotting, her gown bloody and torn. Her hair was hanging from her scalp in burnt clumps, and her eyes were cased in dried blood. Laurie roughly pushed Annie away. She reached out for Laurie, burnt flesh dangling from her outstretched hand. She opened her mouth, and a dribble of embalming liquid emerged. "Laurie…" Annie's voice sounded out, harsh and dry. "Laurie, hold me." Laurie shook her head as the world went dark around her. She found herself being pulled to her feet. Paul's strong arms were around her. Laurie sobbed into his chest. "It was Annie. It was her, Paul. She was here." He cradled her gently, softly murmuring into her ear. The crowd around them shook their heads sadly as the rain started to fall down. Paul and Laurie slowly walked to his car and climbed into it. She turned to him, still crying. "Paul, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I acted like such a bitch to you." He shook his head. "No, you were right. I was moving too fast." Laurie grabbed his hand. "No. Annie would want us to be happy. That's what she showed me." He turned to her. His eyes were watering with fresh tears. His voice trembled. "Does that mean…?" She nodded and leaned forward. Their lips met and he pulled her closer. Laurie broke away. "Oh God, what am I doing?" He let her go nervously before she returned to his embrace. His arms wrapped around her. They stayed together for what felt like an eternity. Finally breaking apart, she smiled at him. He held her hand and leaned back against the seat. "So, are we together now?" She blushed. "I guess we are." They smiled at each other again. Unable to control himself, he pulled her to him again, burying his lips in her neck. Laurie let herself go to him, sitting on his lap. Still holding her, he got out of the car and opened the back door, climbing in. He fumbled for his belt as Laurie moaned into his chest. "Paul, wait." He stopped, panting. "This is too fast. I want you, but not here. Not now." He nodded. "I don't know what came over me just now. I just want you so much." She smiled. "I want you, too. But I want to wait some time." He nodded and straightened up. She grabbed him and pulled him back. "We can still do more of that other stuff, though." He grinned as she pulled him down again.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Laurie climbed out of Paul's car. Crossing to the driver's side, he rolled down his window and they kissed. He smiled at her. "Will you call me later?" She nodded. "You better believe it." Still smiling, she walked up the sidewalk and went in the house. She found her aunt and uncle sitting in the kitchen. "Listen, I don't know what to say. I screwed up yesterday, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys. I'm really sorry, and if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just say the word." They smiled. "It's fine, Laurie. Kara's the one you need to apologize to, not us." She nodded and turned back to the hallway. Her uncle called to her. "How long did you practice that?" She laughed. "A half hour in the bathroom mirror." He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs-up sign. Laurie turned and slipped off her high heels before mounting the stairs. She finally made it up to the third floor and deposited her shoes in her room before crossing the hall and knocking on Kara's door. "Hey, we need to talk." The door opened immediately, as if Kara had been waiting next to it. "Are you gonna scream at me some more?" Laurie shook her head. "Kara, I'm really sorry that I said what I said. I've just been having a tough time. I felt like shit last night and I took it out on you. That's not cool." Kara instantly smiled. "It's cool. I get that you're going through a lot." She led Laurie into her room and they sat down on the bed. Kara turned to Laurie. "So, I creeped on you when you were outside. I saw you and Paul!" She gave a little squeal. Laurie smiled and bowed her head. Kara continued. "Is he a good kisser?" Laurie blushed and laughed. "Kara…" Kara hit her playfully. "No, tell me! If he kisses as good as he looks, I might steal him from you." Laurie laughed. "Yeah, he is. He's an amazing kisser." Kara laughed. "I knew it! I knew you two had a little thing going on!" Laurie smiled. "Yeah. Well, it's official now." Kara smiled again, before her eyes went wide. "Oh, I almost forgot. Yesterday at the library, when you were in the bathroom, I found Deborah Myers' obituary. The papers said it was a car accident. Your friend Marie let me photocopy all the articles relating to you or Michael. There was a shitload. There's one where it announces that you're the only surviving Myers family member left, and how the adoption companies have all been swamped with ads for people wanting to adopt the Myers baby. There was one lady that said she wanted to exorcise the "demonic energy" from your body, and leave you a child of God." Laurie laughed. "She sounds like a party." Kara nodded. "Yeah, I'd say so." Laurie stood up. "I'm gonna go get a shower. I'll be done soon, and we can talk some more." Kara nodded. "You can use mine, if you want. Mom hasn't finished scrubbing the robin blood out of yours." Laurie nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll use yours." She headed into the bathroom and locked the door. Examining herself in the mirror, she noticed that some color had come back into her cheeks. She smiled at herself; proud at the way she had handled everything better today. She undressed and climbed into the shower, letting the hot water rinse down on her. She found herself humming, something she hadn't done in a while. Maybe things would get better. She could only hope.

**11: 52 PM**

Daniel and Marianne sat in bed with the lights off. Dan sighed. "I'm glad the girls were able to work it out. Laurie definitely seemed like she was doing better today. When is she going back to school?" Marianne smiled at him. "Wednesday. Did you call Robert yet?" Dan nodded. "Yep. She has an appointment tomorrow at 1:30. He says that she might be a breakthrough for him." Marianne sat up. "He better just help her, not make it into a publicity stunt." Daniel stroked her hair. "No, he wouldn't do something like that. I've known Rob since we were in college. He's a good person." Marianne sighed. "Yeah, well, people change. That's all." Daniel nodded. "I know. I'm sure it'll be fine, though. Nothing to worry about." Just then, a scream broke forth from the third floor. They jumped out of bed and tore into the hallway and up the stairs. It was Laurie.

Running to her door, it was locked. "Laurie!" Kara ran out of her room. "What's wrong?" They pounded on the door. Kara ran back to her room and fumbled for her key.

Inserting it in Laurie's door, they fell into the room. Laurie was huddled on the floor next to the shattered window. The ground was littered with speckles of blood and broken glass, and rain blew into the room. Laurie's face had a nasty looking gash on it. She was shaking, and as they reached her they could see that she was unconscious. They bent down to her and propped her up against the wall. Kara held her in place. Feeling something sticky on her hands, she pulled them away. Her hands were covered in blood. Turning back to Laurie, Kara could see a bloody stain forming on her stomach through the shirt. Kara hastily pulled Laurie's tank top up. A shard of glass was imbedded in Laurie's stomach, blood pouring from the wound. They drew back. Kara ran to the bathroom and came back with a washcloth. Bending back down to Laurie, she gently pried the glass loose from her stomach. Blood rushed forth, prompting Kara to wrap the cloth around the wound. Laurie gently moved, a moan sounding. Kara turned to her face. With alarm, she could see that a trickle of blood was running from Laurie's mouth. Kara held her shoulders. "Laurie! Oh my God!" Laurie coughed roughly, sending a spray of blood into Kara's face. Kara fell back with a scream. Daniel ran to Laurie's bedside table and grabbed her cell phone, dialing 911. As he hurriedly spoke to the operator, Laurie continued to cough blood onto the wooden floor. As Marianne knelt down at Laurie's feet, a gust of rain blew through the broken window. Getting to her feet, she hurriedly yanked a curtain over the window and drew the shutters closed. Daniel ran to his wife. "They're on their way. We need to get her a jacket and get her downstairs." Kara ran to her room and came back with a jacket. Wrapping it around Laurie's shoulders, she helped her parents lift Laurie onto the bed. Kara ran out to the hall. "I'll get the car started." Sprinting down the stairs and grabbing her keys off the table, she wrenched the door open. The rain and lightning illuminated the man in the doorway.

Kara fell back with a scream as Michael stormed through the doorway. His knife sliced through the air, blood dripping from the blade. Kara tripped over the rug and fell on her back, looking up at him. As he swung the blade down, she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed for help. The blade slammed through her stomach.

Laurie bolted awake in bed with a yelp. She could feel the sweat on her forehead, cold as ice. Lifting her shirt, her stomach was clean and free of any wound. Breathing a sigh of relief, she started to sink back down onto the pillow. Then a thought struck her like lightning. Jumping out of bed, she raced across the hall and tried Kara's door. It was unlocked and Laurie slipped inside quickly, not noticing the window opened at the far end of the hall or the wet footprints that led to Kara's door. Kara was sound asleep in bed, listening to her iPod. As Laurie breathed a sigh of relief, she sat down on the edge of Kara's bed, staring at the wind blowing outside. Her eyelids slowly drooping, she failed to hear the gentle squeak of the closet door behind her opening. Michael stepped gently out of the closet, his shaking hand reaching for Laurie. Laurie slumped over in sleep, immediately jerking back awake. Getting up from Kara's bed, she went back out in the hall to her room. As she crossed the landing, she stepped in a wet spot. Looking down, she could see it was a footprint. Her eyes widened as she heard the door slowly open behind her. A hand clamped down on her shoulder, spinning her around. It was Kara. "Laurie, what's wrong?" Laurie looked down at the ground. Her foot had streaked the footprint into a wet smear. She looked past Kara to the empty bedroom. Nobody was there. She turned back to her cousin. "I just had to use the bathroom. That's all." Kara gave her an odd look. "Whatever. I'm going back to bed." Laurie nodded.

Continuing through her door, she didn't see Michael watching her from the shadowy staircase. Once she shut the door behind her, he moved to it, sliding his hand up and down the door. He could almost feel her. He'd give her a big scare before he started the final meeting. But it would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Laurie grows increasingly moodier with everybody around her and unearths some childhood memories that have long been buried. Read and review!

**Monday, November 10, 2008**

**1428 Elm St.**

**Langdon, Illinois**

**1:27 PM**

Laurie climbed out of the car and looked up at the house in front of her. It was a nice home, complete with green roof, red door, and a rose vine snaking its way upward to the second story windows. Daniel climbed out of the car after her and started up the walkway with her. She turned to him. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Daniel put an arm around Laurie's shoulders. "It'll be fine. He's a real nice guy, Laurie. I'm sure you'll like him." Reaching the door, Daniel knocked with the doorknocker. After a pause, the door opened to reveal a man standing in the threshold. He was tall, with a gray mustache and goatee, and a pair of brown-rimmed glasses. His face split into an instant smile. "Daniel! Good to see you!" He shook hands with Dan and turned to Laurie. "You must be Laurie. I'm so sorry for all of your loss." Laurie smiled. "Nice to meet you." He stepped back and gestured them inside. "Come in, please." Stepping into the office, he sat down in his chair. Turning to Laurie, he indicated the chase lounge. "Please, get comfortable." Laurie lowered herself down and smoothed her hair out behind her. Dan smirked at Robert. "So, Rob, what made you pick such a normal looking house for your job?" Robert laughed grimly. "A girl went insane here a few years ago. Killed her mother, claimed it wasn't her that did it. Said it was some kind of nightmare killer. She was sent away to Smith's Grove and eventually killed herself. Four parallel lacerations to her sternum by metal claws of some kind. I like that kind of crazy story." Dan looked sorry he'd brought the subject up. He stepped towards the doorway. "I'll just be in the car. It'll be easier if you two are alone." Robert nodded. "I'll talk to you in a little bit." He turned back to Laurie. "Now, Laurie, tell me about yourself a little bit." Laurie swallowed nervously. "There's not much to tell, really. I'm Laurie. That's a no brainer. I just had all my friends and family killed by a brother I never knew I had." Robert nodded and placed a hand thoughtfully on his chin. "That's not what I meant. Tell me about what you like to do. Do you have a boyfriend? A job? Any hobbies?" Laurie smiled. "Well, my friend Paul and I just started dating. He's the one who survived the massacre with me." Robert nodded and motioned for her to continue. "I don't have a job currently, but I should probably look for one." Robert smiled.

"What would that job be?" Laurie shrugged. "Something to do with books, I think. I love a good book." Robert smiled again. "Don't we all?" Laurie smiled back at him. Robert continued. "Well, we're here so that you can talk about anything you need. Get anything off your mind. I want to help you heal." Laurie nodded. "I'm feeling so many mixed emotions. It hasn't even been a month, and I'm already adjusting to my new life. I miss everyone that died. My parents, and my best friends. I just wish I could've avoided all this. I wish someone would've told me, so that I didn't have to find out the way I did. How could I not remember that he was my brother?" Robert jotted a few notes down on his clipboard. "Naturally, when one is very young, as you were, their memory will repress certain memories. Usually traumatic ones. I have a method for attempting to dislodge these memories, but that'll wait for a few sessions." Laurie nodded. "I've been having dreams, too. Like, I remember visiting him in that sanitarium. And, I remember seeing him kill my sister. And just little bits and pieces. It's all jumbled." Robert nodded. "Like I said, with some hypnotism, we might be able to fully unlock those memories." Laurie nodded. "And, uh, I've been seeing him everywhere." Robert took his glasses off and focused on her. "Like where?" Laurie nodded. "I saw him standing near an intersection. Then, I saw him in my backyard, and at the library." Robert jotted down a few more notes. "I heard about the library incident." Laurie nodded. "I broke the mirror without even realizing I did. Is that possible? Not to feel any pain at the time?" Robert nodded. "Of course. It's more common than one might imagine. You've gone through a gigantic trauma. It's only normal for someone to mentally regress a little bit. Honestly, I'm surprised that you're doing as well as you are. Usually, when people suffer what you have, they become, at the least, extreme basket cases. They usually turn to suicidal thoughts and all kinds of drugs. But you, my dear, seem to be functioning almost perfectly. Sure, the grief is natural, as are the hallucinations. But you seem genuinely normal, despite everything that's happened. You're a fighter. That's a strong quality to have. Not a lot of people do. You should pride yourself on that." Laurie smiled. "You have no idea how much of a fighter I can be."

**Wednesday, November 12, 2008**

**Haddonfield High School**

**8:00 AM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

The buses pulled up and teenagers piled off of them. In the parking lot, Paul's Camero drove into the lot and parked. Paul and Laurie got out of the car. The lot was blissfully empty, cars only now starting to pull in. They hurried across the lot, trying to beat the buses. Paul turned to her as they walked. "Are you ready for all this?" Laurie shook her head. "No." Paul tried to think of something to say, to shrug it off. But then he looked up at the buses. All the kids were watching them. He looked down at his shoes. "Oh God, here we go." Laurie tried to smile, but she failed miserably. She and Paul ducked into the building, avoiding the stares surrounding them. "God, you'd think we were animals in the zoo or something, the way they're staring." Paul grinned and nodded. A few girls said hi to Paul as they mounted the stairs to the second floor. When they finally reached his locker, at least a dozen of the cheerleaders were waiting with flowers and hopeful looks on their faces. Laurie waved bye to him, eager to get away from the fan club. Paul pulled her back and into a kiss. Laurie flushed and slightly opened her eyes, noticing with glee that the cheerleaders looked hatefully at her. The kiss broke and they stared at each other breathlessly. Laurie smiled. "I'll see you after math." He smiled and waved at her as she walked down the hall to a set of stairs leading to the back of the building where her locker was situated. When she got to it, she found Marie waiting for her. Marie smiled and hugged her. "Welcome back, Laur." Laurie stepped back. "Thanks!" Marie helped her get her books from her locker. "So are you glad you came back?" Laurie nodded. "I had to eventually. Everybody keeps staring at me, though." Marie nodded. "That's unavoidable. Just don't let it get to you." Laurie nodded. They set off out the back door of the building, heading down the walkway that crossed behind the buildings. As they walked, Laurie looked around her. The leaves that had been on the trees on Halloween were now gone, the branches cold and lifeless. Laurie and Marie walked along, chatting about random things. Reaching the bottom of building two, Laurie waved bye to Marie and walked down the hall to her French classroom. The teacher looked up as Laurie entered. "Ah! Bonjour, Laurie! Long time no see!" Laurie smiled. "Bonjour, Madame McCoy." She took her seat in the middle of the room as the bell rang. She puzzled over the empty seat next to hers, and then realized with a pang that it was where Chrissie Meeker had sat. She dug in her bag for her folder. Finally finding it, she looked up and stared at the board in shock. A perfectly drawn image of Michael's mask was chalked on it. Blood dripped from the wounds she had given him. Turning to look around at the class, she stood up in fear. Everybody was dead at his or her desk. Some were stabbed, some were strangled, and some were gutted. A voice called to her. "Laurie? Probleme?" Laurie snapped out of it. She was standing up in the middle of the classroom. Everybody was staring at her. Laurie blushed and sat down again. "Non, Madame. Je regrette." Laurie stared down at her feet, not taking anything in. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself. A half-hour later when the bell rang, Laurie was the first one out of the room. As she hurried out of the building, she tried to ignore the looks she received. Making it across campus, she entered Building 4 and power-walked to English. The rest of the day passed by in a blur until lunch.

Entering the cafeteria, she immediately spotted Paul and Marie waiting for her near the vending machines. She hurried over to them. "Hey! Thanks for waiting for me." They walked off to their usual table. Sitting down at it, they looked around. The table felt weird and empty. Laurie stared sadly at the spots that would've been occupied by Annie, Lynda, and Bob in happier times. A usual lunch period would be Laurie and Marie having one conversation, Annie and Paul having another one, and Lynda and Bob, usually arguing about something or other. It was quiet now. They caught other people staring at them. Whenever Laurie would meet their eyes, they would hastily look down at their food, embarrassed at being caught. Laurie unpacked her lunch and absently bit into her sandwich. "I can't wait until we're done here. I'm so ready for college." Two boys walked by, whispering and staring at her. Laurie paled and looked down at her food, suddenly unappetized. "I'm not hungry." She got up and threw her lunch away, before exiting the cafeteria, heading for the library. Upon entering, she noticed that they'd replaced the librarian's desk and chair. An overweight man was seated at the desk, reading a newspaper. An article about Laurie was plastered all over the front page. He looked up and his eyes widened. He looked from the picture to Laurie. She moved off without a word and sat down at a table next to the window. This is where she'd sat when she was waiting for Lynda on Halloween. Laurie sighed and laid her head down on the table, before getting up and exiting the library again. She wandered the halls, looking outside at the sunny day. She descended the stairs to her locker and placed her books inside. Checking to make sure there wasn't a teacher around, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and sent Paul a text message telling him where she would be. Shutting her locker, she left through the back door she and Marie had used earlier in the day. Quickly walking down the sidewalk, she crossed to the parking lot and made it to Paul's car. Pulling open the door that covered the gas nozzle, she pulled out the spare car key. Opening the door, she placed her bag in the front seat and climbed into the backseat. Laurie immediately shut her eyes, feeling more comfortable in the warm interior of the car. Drifting off to sleep, she could hear a faint dripping sound. Opening her eyes again, she found herself in a nursery. A small bed was in one corner, and there were Sesame Street wall hangings. Toys covered the floor. Laurie got up from amongst the toys and crossed the room to the door. Exiting into the hallway, all was still. A grandfather clock chimed halfway down the landing. The dripping noise seemed to be coming from downstairs. She headed down the hall past the bedrooms. The first one she passed was empty. Boxes filled the room. The outlines of posters lined the walls, creating a feeling of despair. The second room was empty, too. It still had the cowboy and Indian wallpaper. It had been a little boy's room. The dripping continued from downstairs. Laurie descended the stairs to the main hallway, searching for the source of the noise. A bathroom door right next to the stairs was ajar. The sound seemed to emanate from there. Laurie hesitantly approached the door and pushed it open all the way. She backed up hastily. A man was floating in the bathtub, naked. The water surrounding him was bloody. Looking down, she could see a bloody razor on the ground. She put a hand over her mouth in disgust. The dripping noise was coming from the man's wrist. Blood trickled down it, forming a puddle on the bathroom floor. Each drip seemed like a thunderclap to her ears. A whimper sounded out from the behind her. "Daddy?" A little girl with blonde hair sat in the corner, tears streaming down her face. The bloody puddle had spread across the floor, soaking the little girl's foot in the liquid. The girl continued to cry. "Daddy!" The front door suddenly opened. A voice called out. "Hey, I'm home. Michael was the same today. No change." Laurie turned her head to the footsteps coming down the hall, loudly tapping on the floor. A woman with long blonde hair came into the room. She immediately crumpled to the ground at the sight of the man in the tub. "Don! NO! No, no, don't leave me!" She started crying hysterically, pulling her daughter close to her and holding her. "It's okay, Alex. We're gonna be okay, honey." Laurie's eyes widened as she realized what she was seeing. That's when the front door opened again. Laurie looked away from her mother and walked into the hallway. The door stood open, and a figure was in the doorway. It was Jimmy, the medic from the hospital. The one she'd killed. He was still wearing his hospital uniform. "Jimmy? What are you doing here?" He stepped forward. "Laurie!" An axe sliced through his legs, sending him falling to the ground. Laurie screamed. Rain suddenly poured down outside the house, lightning crackling. A dark figure stepped into the house. The axe slammed into Jimmy's body again and again, blood and bone fragments spraying everywhere. When Jimmy no longer remotely resembled a human being, the figure stopped and looked up at her. It was herself, blood splattered all over her face. Laurie stumbled and fell backwards, cracking her head off the ground with a loud thump. A loud tap on the car window snapped her awake, causing her to jump so high that she cracked her head off the car roof. Rubbing her throbbing skull, she looked out the window to see Paul. She must have slept for the last three periods of the day. Still pale, she groggily climbed out of the backseat and into the passenger seat. Paul turned to her. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you're sick." Laurie stared out the window. "I just remembered some stuff." She'd never forget the look on Jimmy's face her whole life. Which, by the way, would soon get very interesting. For all the wrong reasons, of course.

**Thursday, November 13, 2008**

**1: 30 PM**

Laurie sat in Robert's office, her head between her hands. "I've been trying to avoid thinking about him, but I can't anymore. I killed him! I ended a life! He was trying to help me, and I killed him! I hacked him up with an axe because I didn't take the time to look at his face and see who he was!" Tears streamed down her face. "I should've been more careful! I should've paid more attention, instead of panicking! He was nice to me, he was helping me, and I cut his life short!" Robert jotted a note down on his pad. "Laurie, it's natural to feel what you're feeling. The guilt must be overwhelming. But you have to remember. It wasn't your fault!" Laurie shook her head and screamed at him. "BUT IT WAS! IT WASN'T MICHAEL, IT WAS ME! DON'T PUT FUCKING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!" Robert shook his head vehemently. "You reacted as any person would react! Your life was in jeopardy and you defended it! There's nothing I can do to make it go away, but the more you talk about it, the more you rid yourself of the guilt. I confess that I don't know what you're going through, but talking about it helps a great deal." Laurie blew her nose and nodded. An idea was forming in her brain, and she wasn't sure she could go through with it. But she had to.

**194 Masterson Rd.**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

**4:51 PM**

Laurie climbed out of Paul's car, her face pale. Paul looked up at her through the window. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Laurie nodded. "I have to." Paul looked up at the house. "I can come in with you." Laurie shook her head. "No, I have to do this alone." She walked up the driveway to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a pause, a man opened the door. He looked sick, like he hadn't eaten in days. He looked puzzled at the sight of her. "Can I help you, miss?" Laurie took a deep breath. "My name is Laurie Strode. I'm the one that killed your son." He paled and stared at her painfully before stepping back and letting her in. Leading her down the hall to the living room, she entered it to find a woman huddled on the couch. She looked like she'd been crying a minute before. She looked up at Laurie's entrance. She gave her husband a puzzling glance. He turned to his wife. "This is the girl that survived the massacre on Halloween. The one that-" The woman jumped off the couch and embraced Laurie deeply. Laurie immediately broke down and sobbed hysterically. "I'm so sorry for your son. I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to. He just came at me so fast, I thought he was the man that was chasing me." Jimmy's mother sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay, sweetie, it's okay. We know what you're going through. We don't blame you at all for what happened, we don't." Laurie shook her head. "You should. I killed him when he was trying to help me get out of there. He'd still be here if I hadn't." All they could do was shake their heads sadly at her. They couldn't tell her that what she said was true; that if she'd merely looked up before she started swinging an axe, their son would probably still be with them. All they could do was comfort her, and quiet her gently. None of them noticed the man watching them through a back window.

Laurie exited the house, turning and waving at the couple. Climbing into Paul's car, they pulled out of the driveway and drove back down the road to whence they came. Michael stepped out slowly from behind the bush, watching his sister drive away, before turning his attention back to the couple in front of him. They were the parents of the boy Laurie had killed. He watched as they went back inside their house, shutting the door behind them. Breathing heavily through his rotten mask, he slowly walked down the sidewalk next to the house, eventually getting to the back yard. Standing on their patio, he stared through their kitchen window. They stood talking, grief in their faces. The woman had tears in her eyes. They started screaming at each other, something he remembered his parents doing when he was a child. He caught some of what they were saying. The woman shook her head. "It's not her fault! She was trying to protect herself!" The man got in her face. "Listen to yourself. Already defending that little murdering bitch! Do you even miss our son?!" She immediately slapped him across the face, the sting evident through the window. He backed up, grief in his eyes. "I can't do this anymore. I can't." He backed out of the room in a daze, leaving his wife to sink to the floor, hysterically crying. Pulling his knife out, Michael crossed to the door and silently opened it. Entering the room, the woman failed to hear him through her tears. Crossing to behind the counter, he stared down at the woman. She slowly raised her eyes to his face, her eyes going wide. His knife slashed down, her scream sticking in the air as he slashed again and again. A glass in the sink was splattered with blood as he drew the knife up again, admiring the lifeblood of the now dead woman. Hearing footsteps moving around above him, he went into the hall and immediately found the staircase leading to the second floor. Emerging onto the landing, he headed down the hall to the only door that was shut. He stopped, listening through the wood. A gunshot rang out. Something heavy splattered against the door. Michael didn't need to open the door to know what the man had done.

Laurie watched as the house grew fainter behind her. That was when she saw Michael walking down the sidewalk next to the house. She shouted out. "Paul! Turn the car around!" Paul stared at her. "What?" She turned to him, fear in her eyes. "Just do it!" He started to pull into a driveway to turn around, but he moved too slowly. Laurie threw her door open and took off down the road. Passing the houses in a blur, she prayed that she wouldn't be too late. Reaching the front yard, she tore up the path to the door and turned the knob. It was locked. She strained to look through the window atop the door. She watched as Michael turned up the stairs, disappearing from view. Taking the sidewalk around the house, she was aware of Paul following her. Making it to the patio, the back door hung open, moving in the breeze. Laurie slowed down and took a deep breath, letting Paul catch up with her. He slowed down. "What the hell?!" She turned to him. "My brother is inside." She started inside slowly. That's when she slipped in the blood on the floor and fell to the ground. She paid no notice to the pain as she collided with the floor, crawling around the corner and falling backwards hurriedly at what she saw. Backing up hastily, Paul pulled her up and bent to look behind the counter. He stood up quickly, his eyes watering. She had already made it to the staircase. He rushed after her and grabbed her around her waist. Speaking to her in a whisper, he pleaded with her. "Laurie, please don't go up there. Please!" She made a move to break away from him, but he pinned her to the wall with his body. She moaned in his ear, malice in her eyes. "You'd want me like this, wouldn't you?" He turned to her as she looped her arms and legs around his body, moaning into his neck. "Take me right here, baby." He pushed her away hurriedly before she grabbed onto him again. "Come on, Paul! Take me!" He pushed her off and into a chair, staggering away from her. "What's wrong with you?!" She smiled up at him before turning back to the staircase, her eyes going wide. "We gotta go!" She pulled Paul forward and ran to the front door, unbolting it and wrenching it open. Scrambling down the stairs, they turned and saw Michael standing in the living room, watching them go. They ran up the street to Paul's car, slamming the doors and backing up the street hurriedly. He turned to her. "That was really him! He killed them!" Laurie nodded. "So you believe me?" He nodded, and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess I do." He turned to her. "Oh my God, he killed them!" She nodded and stared out the windshield. "He did." He turned to her again. "Why aren't you upset by this?!" She shrugged her shoulders. "Everybody dies someday." He stared at her. "What the fuck was your problem back there?! Did you **want** to die?!" She turned back to the window and stared out it, tears in her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just have these weird feelings in me, where I get these weird cravings." She turned to him. "Pull the car over." He pulled over off the side of the road and turned to her. She immediately pulled him into a kiss, sparks seeming to fly in spite of what they'd just witnessed. He clung to her as they made their way to the backseat. He pulled himself on top of her, unbuckling his pants and sliding her jeans and underwear off. Thrusting into her, she screamed and clung to him. They continued on, roughly moaning and thrusting onto each other. Finally, as they both finished, Laurie let out a satisfied smile before feeling her groin. Pulling her hand up, she was clearly bleeding. Paul stared in shock. "I'm sorry, I went too hard." She grew pale and pulled her pants back on. "Just take me home." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She immediately jerked away from him. "Don't touch me!" He gave her a rough look. "No, don't do this. You're the one who jumped me while your brother was butchering a couple three feet away from us!" She turned to look behind her, as if expecting to see Michael following the car. A police car tore off across the intersection, heading towards the house they had just left. She turned to Paul. "We can't tell anyone we were there, they'll ask too many questions. They'll discover the bodies and go from there. But I don't want to be linked to this. We didn't do anything wrong, but it raises too many questions. You got it?" He nodded silently. She sighed. "Now take me home." He turned the car on and pulled out, driving the length of the ride in silence. When they reached Laurie's new house, she climbed out without a word and slammed the door, going into her house and shutting the door behind her. Nobody was home; they were all out somewhere. When she was sure of this, she immediately fell to the ground in tears, uncontrollably sobbing against the door.

**Saturday, November 15, 2008**

**122 Prescott Dr.**

**11: 45 PM**

Laurie and Kara sat in the latter's room. Laurie sobbed into a pillow as Kara sat there, in shock over what Laurie had told her. "So, he just let you go?" Laurie nodded. "Like it wasn't time yet." Kara turned to Laurie. "Has the bleeding stopped?" Laurie shook her head. "No, it started again an hour ago. I've been changing pads every half hour." Kara nodded. "That's what happens the first time." Laurie nodded. "I'm just so scared, Kara." Kara held her cousin tight. "Of the sex, or Michael?" Laurie shrugged helplessly. "Everything scares me now. I don't know what to do. He's gonna get me, and I can't do anything to save myself. I keep dreaming of all the times I ran from him on Halloween. I ran so hard that night; I don't think I'd be able to do it ever again. Running can only prolong the final outcome." Kara nodded. Laurie continued. "And now, I'm bipolar or something. I bitch out at you, at Paul, at myself. Kara, what happened to me? I used to be so normal. Now, I've gone downhill in the small week I've been back at school. At least three of my classes have gone down to C's. And, I never want to baby-sit again. Not ever. I keep seeing Tommy's face when I found his body. He looked so sad, like he needed me and I failed him. I should've protected him, I could've done something." Kara shook her head. "No, there's nothing more you could've done for him. You got your ass out of there, and that's the smart thing to do. Stop blaming yourself." Laurie nodded. "Yeah, I just really feel like crap right now. It's been the same feeling since the day after Halloween. I'm so tired, like I'm still running." Kara stared out the window as rain started to come down. "We're all running, Laurie. We just can't see it yet."

**Wednesday, November 25, 2008**

**6:45 PM**

**122 Prescott Dr.**

Kara sat at the dining room table leafing through a magazine. She stared at the rain coming down outside. It had become rather infinite as of late. Her cell phone rang, the vibrations pulsing through her pocket, making her jump. She answered it. "Hello?" Paul's voice sounded through the earpiece. "Hey, Kara, it's Paul. Is Laurie there?" She sighed to herself. "She's in the shower. Why don't you just call her phone?" She could hear the frustration in his voice. "I have been. She won't answer. Did she, uh, tell you about what happened?" Kara got up and crossed to the fridge, pulling out the carton of milk and pouring herself a glass. "Yeah, she told me. I don't have anything to say about it." He sighed. "Well, is there anything you could do to convince her to talk to me again?" Kara smiled slightly. "You really miss her, don't you?" He laughed nervously. "You have no idea." She smiled. "I'll talk to her. But, when she's ready, she'll talk to you." Paul seemed to smile through the phone. "You think?" Kara laughed. "I've known her since we were six, Paul. I'm certain she will." She heard Paul laugh, a more upbeat one than he had previously. "Thanks, Kara. Just let me know how it goes." She smiled. "Will do. I'll talk to you later, Paul." Hanging up the phone, she got the smile wiped off her face as she saw Laurie standing in the doorway wearing a robe. Her hair was soaking wet. She had a look of anger on her face. "What did he say to you?" Kara finished her milk off and crossed to the sink, running the glass under the water. "You have to clean the glass out, or the milk gets all hard at the bottom." Laurie was angered. "Kara. What did he say to you?" Kara shrugged nervously. "He misses you. And he wishes you'd talk to him." Laurie laughed sarcastically. "Fat chance of that." Kara turned to her. "Why? What did he do that made you hate him this much?" Laurie rolled her eyes. "Mind your own business." Kara bristled back, her eyes shining with a hidden fire. "Laurie, shut your stupid mouth for once and listen to me. Paul loves you. I know he does. YOU know he does. He cares about you, and he misses you, and he wants to make sure you're okay. And you don't even talk to him." Laurie didn't answer as she opened the fridge and pulled out the milk carton. "Did you drink it all?" Kara took the carton from her hands. Popping the lid open, she drained the last of the milk into her mouth. She turned to Laurie. "Yep." Heading up the stairs, she left Laurie standing stupidly in the kitchen by herself, listening to the rain coming down.

**Thursday, December 4, 2009**

**Haddonfield High School**

**1:22 PM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Laurie sat at the back of the library, her head against the cool window. Snow flurried past outside, the first of many long blizzards to come. She stared through the white powder to the spot where Michael had watched on Halloween. She shivered against the window and took her face off of it. Immediately flushing and growing warm, she repositioned her head against the glass. Unable to get comfortable, she got up from the table and started to walk slowly through the shelves of books. Ignoring the stares the other students threw her way, she crossed to a computer and entered into the card catalogue. Typing in her brother's name, the results flashed upon the screen. Picking the title that sounded the most authentic; she copied the call number down on a card and found the appropriate section of shelves, the biography section. Extracting the book from the shelve, she noticed the cover immediately. A bloody butcher knife was resting against a school picture of Judith Myers. Laurie grimaced but opened the book and found the publication date to be 1997. She inspected the table of contents, scanning down the list. The titles were "Early Life", "Halloween", "Smith's Grove", and "Death of Myers Parents and Further Incarceration". Laurie crossed to the front desk and checked the book out, then returned to her table and sat down to start reading. Skimming through the details of the Halloween night kills she found the section on Smith's Grove. Black and white photos accompanied the information. Michael sat in front of a window, blankly staring out. Drawings covered the pages, case files. But nothing new jumped out at her. Nothing told her why he started killing. He just seemed to have snapped. Finding the end of the section detailing her parents' deaths, she turned the page to find a family picture. With a shock, she finally saw her sister's face. Judith could have been Lynda's twin. That explained why Michael went out of his way to go to the school and get Lynda. Laurie looked at herself, smiling gap toothed at the camera. Her parents sat beside her. And with a slight chill, she saw that Michael was holding her, his blue eyes fixed lovingly on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

An action-packed chapter full of screaming and running. Review!

**Friday, December 12, 2008**

**2:35 PM**

**Haddonfield High School**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Laurie shut her locker and headed towards the door to her bus. The day was finally over, and she wanted to get home and just lay down. She was so burnt out from it all. Footsteps sounded behind her and she saw Paul hurrying down the steps towards her. Laurie pulled her hood up and exited the hall into the flurrying snow. He stopped her and turned her around to face him. "Laurie!" She shrugged his hand off and kept walking, making it to the steps of her bus. He called after her. "Laurie! Talk to me!" She stopped halfway up the steps and came back down them to face him. "What, Paul? What do you want?" He smiled nervously. "To talk to you! You've been ignoring me the past 3 weeks! What did I do wrong that has you so pissed off at me?!" She smiled bitterly. "No reason. I just don't feel like associating with prick jocks that think with their dick instead of their brain. Seeya around, Paul." With that, she walked up the stairs of the bus and sat down in a seat near the front, noticing the bus driver's shocked expression. She widened her eyes at him as if to say, "What are you looking at?" He lowered his eyes and turned around again, leaving her to stew in her misery. Inserting her Ipod headphones into her ears, she drowned out the sound of the bus engine as it started up and the chatter of kids growing louder than before. Laurie sat there with her hood pulled up over her face, hiding her expressions from the world. As the music blasted in her ears, she found herself thinking of what she'd said to Paul just then. The look in his eyes had shocked her more than a little, as she realized that he really did, in fact, love her. She turned her head instinctively to the window, as if she expected to see him driving alongside the bus, but the road was empty. She sighed deep down and pulled out her cell phone, dialing his number and holding it up to her ear, covering her other ear to block out the noise of the bus. The phone rang once, and in the middle of the second ring, it cut off and went to his voicemail, a clear indicator that he'd ignored the call. Maybe he'd finally given up. She started to laugh to herself when she thought about how many times he'd attempted to talk to her over the past month, and how she always blew him off, sometimes with a dirty look, or other times with a cruel word or two. She didn't blame him for trying, though. Shutting her eyes, she drifted off to the music, opening them again when they reached her stop at the town limits. Heading off down the snowy sidewalk, she left Haddonfield and entered Russellville, heading down the street to a parked car. Climbing into the passenger seat, she lowered her hood and shook the snow off. Her uncle smiled and started the car, driving towards home. Laurie let her head sink back into the headrest, shutting her eyes from the heat of the warm car. She almost fell asleep, when the car suddenly swerved. Laurie bolted awake and hurriedly fastened her seatbelt as the car slipped over a sheet of black ice. She let loose a scream as her uncle fought to turn the wheel, sending the car careening into a snow bank on the side of the road. It hit a tree trunk, causing Laurie's door to dent inwards on her, making her scream as the metal collided with her leg. The airbags burst out, catching Laurie unaware as the white bag exploded into her face, stopping her head as it flew towards the dashboard. The car shuddered to a halt, and Laurie picked her head up from where it had hit the airbag. Her uncle was passed out, his white airbag stained red from blood. Laurie's eyes opened wide in alarm. She unbuckled her seat belt and tried to move closer to him. "Uncle Dan!" The windshield had shattered and the cold wind and snow blew into the cramped front seats. She shook his shoulder. "Uncle Dan!" He didn't answer, but Laurie could see a steady breathing in his chest. She tried to pull her cell phone out of her bag, but the car door restricted her movement. Groaning with the effort, she slid off her seat to the car floor, feeling around for her bag and extracting her phone. With relief, she saw that it still worked. Dialing 911, it rang once before a voice responded. "911, what is your emergency?" Laurie coughed roughly before continuing. "My name is Laurie Strode. My uncle and I just got into a car accident; we skidded on a patch of ice. He's unconscious, and I can't get him to wake up. Oh God, there's blood everywhere." The operator continued. "Miss Strode, what street are you on?" Laurie glanced around and could find no street sign through the swirling blizzard. Laurie managed to pull herself up to the seat again. "I can't see a sign, I'll try to get out of the car and find one." She turned her handle, but the door was jammed shut. Turning around, she could see that the back of the car had been completely destroyed by the tree trunk. The doors were bent up. She turned to the windshield in front of her and reached forward, managing to pull herself onto the dashboard and crawl through the empty space where the window had been. Sliding across the hot hood of the car, she fell off and into a huge pile of snow. She pulled her hood up and climbed to her feet. The snow blew it off again, and she was too weak to fight it. She held the phone up to her ear and yelled into the mouthpiece, fighting the wind. "I'm out of the car, I'm gonna look and see if there's a street sign. It's right near the border between Russellville and Haddonfield." Moving forward through the blizzard, her long hair whipped around her face. She staggered to a halt as she regarded the long street sign in front of her. "It says I'm at the corner of Burke and Wesson." The operator continued. "Alright, Miss Strode, units are on the way. I just need you to stay with your uncle and try to keep him warm." Laurie nodded, before realizing that they wouldn't be able to see it. "Thank-you so much!" Her phone died at that instant. Laurie pocketed it and started back towards the car. That's when she saw Michael standing right next to it. The snow whipped through the hair of the mask, and she could see that he was shivering faintly, but his eyes seemed to have a fire that kept him going. Laurie backed away immediately, turning and slipping on the ice. She turned her head and saw him advancing. She struggled to pull herself up, her long coat hindering her. "Help me! Please, somebody help!" The roaring wind drowned out her cries as she managed to get to her feet and struggled to the side of the road, falling into a pile of snow. As he drew closer, she could see that his mask was still dripping blood. The white snow was slowly stained red as he came forward, his breath escaping the mask in a rotten hiss. He reached inside his shirt and extracted a butcher knife. Laurie struggled through the snow, making it to the top of the hill and sliding down it. Looking up, she found herself in Russellville Park. It was completely empty, seeming to stretch on and on for miles into the snow and wind. Laurie let out a scream as she realized that she was completely and utterly alone. A snowman stood in the middle of the park, the head missing. She hurried towards the gigantic jungle gym, hoping to find a place to hide. Hoisting herself up the metal ladder, she saw him coming towards her still, never changing his pace. Laurie darted across the low hanging bridge, realizing that it swayed when you walked on the different sections of it. Michael's knife sliced towards her through the bridge railing. Laurie screamed as it cut her ankle, the blood splashing down onto his mask. She pulled herself up and limped towards the jungle gym tower. Fighting her way up another ladder, she made it to the top of the small tower and immediately crawled into the top of one of the twisty slides that spiraled down to the ground. She lay there, crying hysterically, knowing that he could hear her. She thought about how he'd found her. He must have been following her uncle for some time now, staking out the spot where she got off the bus. At first she thought he was just a hallucination, but she dismissed that thought as soon as the blade of the knife had cut into her. She shivered and drew her coat around her, freezing. The cold seemed to penetrate her body through the cut in her ankle. Hearing a thudding noise, she watched in terror as he hauled himself up the ladder into the tower. Laurie silently lowered herself out of his range of vision, thankful that she'd picked the farthest slide she could. He swung the knife into the other two openings. She heard the metal blade slam into the plastic sides of the slides. The tower was silent for a moment. Laurie slowly dared to raise herself up to see what he was doing. The blade stabbed for her face. Laurie screamed in terror and let go, sliding down the slide on her stomach just in time as the blade sliced the air where her head had been a moment ago. She reached the bottom of the slide, where it opened up to the air again. A thin sheet of ice had formed on it, so that she slid off it with a groan as she reached the bottom. Looking up the slide tunnel that she'd just descended, she saw Michael swing his legs into the opening. While it seemed comical that he was sliding down a jungle gym to get her, it made more sense than climbing back down again. Laurie backed away hurriedly; limping back to the hill she'd fallen down. Turning back to see where he was, she screamed as she looked up at the tower she had just been in. Tommy Doyle and Lindsey Wallace stood at the railing, staring down at her. Both were pale and Lindsey's mouth had a huge bloody smear around it. Tommy whispered to her, but Laurie could still hear him clearly through the wind. "You couldn't save us, Laurie. You can't save yourself, either." She shook her head as more tears formed. She shouted into the wind. "You're not here! You're not!" She shut her eyes tightly and opened them again. They were gone. But Michael wasn't. He emerged from the bottom of the slide and straightened up, starting towards her again. Laurie screamed again and started the hill. Climbing up, she could hear him coming after her but didn't dare to turn around. She willed herself to go faster, sliding back down the other side to the road. An ambulance and police car were coming down the road towards her uncle's car. She waved her arms wildly in the wind. "Help me! Over here!" She slipped on that damn patch of ice again, but pulled herself up as her adrenaline pumped. She limped to the car and leaned against it, crying as she turned around to search for Michael. He was gone. She knew that he'd vanished into the woods on the other side of the road. They'd never find him tonight. The vehicles pulled up to the car and officers and paramedics ran out. She limped to them. "Please, we gotta get out of here!" The officer grabbed her by the arms and held her in place. "What happened? We saw you running down the hill from the park." Laurie continued to cry. "It was my brother. Michael Myers." The officer blinked. "You're the sister!" She nodded her head. "Please, we gotta leave." A medic hurried her over to the back of an ambulance. "Are you hurt?" Laurie pulled up her soaking wet jeans leg to reveal her slit ankle. The medic winced. "An inch further back and a tendon could've been cut. Be glad this is all that you got." Laurie winced as her wound was cleaned with antiseptic. She pulled her pants leg back down and got up. "Please, we have to get the fuck out of here now! He'll come back!" The officers hurried her uncle over on a stretcher and placed him in the back of the ambulance. Laurie climbed in after him as the doors shut. The vehicle pulled away, heading for the hospital. Laurie stared out the window through her soaked hair. The remaining officers huddled together to escape the cold as Sheriff Meeker pulled up. "What's going on here? I heard a 911 call about a car accident." The officers nodded and the deputy stepped forward. "Sheriff, Laurie Strode and her uncle skidded on a sheet of ice and hit a tree trunk." Meeker surveyed the demolished car. "Thank God for insurance. Did you say Laurie Strode?" The deputy nodded. "We found her running towards us from the playground. Her ankle had been sliced pretty badly; she claimed Michael Myers did it." Meeker pulled his gun out of the belt and cautiously stepped around the sheet of ice and started up the hill. "Weapons out, boys." Cresting the hill, they started the descent. The empty park whistled eerily in the wind and snow. Meeker's squad split up, some approaching the jungle gym, others going towards the section designated for the younger children. Meeker spread out the furthest, heading for the woods behind the park. Soon his officers were lost from sight, swallowed by the never-ending storm of snow. The trees creaked and swayed in the wind as Meeker headed into the darkness, flashlight out. The beam of yellow light shone on trees, barely lighting the area up. He pointed his gun forwards, ready for anything. The tree next to him swayed, a huge pile of snow falling onto Meeker. He jumped skittishly as he dusted himself off. Turning to exit the forest quickly, he was hit in the face with a tree branch that knocked him to the ground. Michael stepped out from behind the trunk, breaking an ice sickle off a low hanging limb. It ended in a point, as if it had been created to destroy. Michael shoved the icy blade downwards into Meeker's throat, piercing his windpipe and cracking. Meeker let out a painful croak as the bloody weapon was lifted up. He turned to crawl away as Michael stepped on his back, pinning him to the ground. Michael drove the sickle down with terrifying speed into Meeker's skull. And for the final blow, Michael clenched his hands around the man's throat. Meeker's hands feebly came up and attempted to defend himself, but Michael twisted his hands. Leigh's neck snapped brutally, bone crunching out with a bloody splatter. Michael dropped his prey to the ground. Leigh drooled blood into the white snow, his eyes slowly glazing over with a cold finality. Michael dragged him away into a pile of bushes, his blood making a trail in the snow.

The officers met back at the main jungle gym. Their search had been fruitless. Deputy Hunt pressed a button on his radio. "Leigh, where are you? We're at the main jungle gym, over." The radio answered static. Officer Charles stared off into space, his eyes growing wide. "Oh my God." He turned and started throwing up into the snow, steam rising from his bile. The officers turned their gaze to the spot where Charles had looked. The snowman stood, it's white body soaked with crimson blood. It was finally completed. Meeker's gory head stared at them coldly from atop the snowman's frame.

**3:45 PM**

**Russellville Emergency**

Laurie followed the gurney bearing her unconscious uncle through the doors to the emergency room. He was bleeding worse than before and still hadn't woken up. Laurie was frantic from the crash and the chase. "Please, you gotta help him. Please!" The doctor turned to her. "We'll do everything we can, Ms. Strode! Please, you have to stay in the waiting room!" Laurie attempted to follow them through the doors but the security guard held her back. Laurie screamed hysterically at the man and attempted to fight back, drawing frightened looks from the other people in the waiting room. She stopped suddenly, crying and shaking uncontrollably. The guard tentatively released her and she stepped away. "I'm sorry; I'm just so scared." The guard nodded and beckoned to her. "Come on, honey. We'll get you a cup of hot chocolate in the cafeteria." Laurie nodded and silently followed him, her hair plastered to her face from the weather. Making it to the elevator, he pushed the button to go down a floor. Laurie stared blankly at the elevator walls, not taking anything in. The lift dinged to a stop and the doors opened in front of her. They exited into the hallway, empty except for a janitor mopping the floor, headphones on his ears. The guard led her down the hall to the cafeteria, where a large black woman was working the counter. The guard smiled. "Hey, Constance, we need some hot chocolate for her. She's pretty shaken up." Constance nodded and smiled at Laurie. "Sure thing, sugar. Coming right up!" She bustled around in the back as the guard led Laurie to the nearest table and sat her down. He smiled down at her gently. "I need to get back upstairs. Constance will get you that drink, and then when you're done come find me." He patted Laurie on the shoulder gently and left the room. Laurie looked around, seeing nobody. Constance called to her from the kitchen. "It's ready, baby! Come and get it!" Laurie smiled weakly at the woman's happy attitude and got up heavily. As she was nearing the counter, a crash was heard from the kitchen, followed by a slicing sound and a thud. Laurie frowned and lifted the flap of the counter and went behind it. Walking into the kitchen, she held her hand to her mouth to keep from vomiting. Constance was on the floor, a bloody butcher knife next to her. Her face had been slit in half, blood pouring onto the floor. Laurie backed up hastily and climbed over the counter, falling down in her haste. Hearing footsteps behind her, she didn't dare look back. She knew who she'd see. Hurrying through the doors, her ankle shot a sharp pain through her leg from where she'd had it sliced at the playground. Running down the hall, she dared a look back. The cafeteria doors swung from her exit and she could see a shadow approaching the doors behind her. Turning back, she slammed into the janitor with a scream, knocking them both to the ground. The man pulled his headphones off. "Jesus, lady! What the hell?!" Laurie turned back and saw a hand emerge from the swinging doors. Pulling herself up again, she took off down the hall, hearing a scream from the janitor. It was cut off with a sickening noise, and she heard him fall to the ground. That was when something collided with her head and she fell to the ground. The janitor's head lay on the floor, blankly staring up at her from where it had hit her and bounced off. Laurie screamed and saw her brother, his hands dripping sickly with blood. She shrieked at the top of her lungs, hollering desperately. "SOMEBODY PLEASE!" She ran to the stairs and found the door locked. Turning to the elevator, she jabbed the button. "Come on!" It started its slow descent. Laurie turned to look around her. The door to the stairwell was glass. Laurie shut her eyes and kicked the bottom half of it with all her might. It cracked and Laurie pushed against it frantically. A small piece of the glass fell into the stairs on the other side. Laurie saw him almost upon her and kicked it again. It shattered completely. Laurie crawled hastily through the bottom of the door into the stairs as Michael's hand closed around her ankle. "No!" She kicked wildly but his hand stayed tight around her foot. He started pulling her back out into the hallway. Reaching up, she unbolted the door and shoved it open, slamming into his head. He dropped her feet and she pulled them through. Getting up, she saw him slip his hand through the door opening. She slammed the door on his hand again and again, turning it to a bloody red. He withdrew his hand and she slammed the door and bolted it again. Turning to the stairs before her, she screamed again as he smashed his fist through the glass upper half of the door, grabbing her by the hair. His knife crossed in front of her face and started towards her throat. Laurie shrieked with all her might as the blade started to slide across her throat, cutting it open. She spasmed out and fell onto the steps, clutching her bleeding throat as he smashed the metal doorframe open. Laurie climbed the steps and reached the top, grabbing the door and pulling on it. It was locked, too. But unlike the bottom door, this door was all metal, with no window at all. Laurie pounded on it with all her might. "PLEASE, SOMEBODY OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! PLEASE!" Her voice broke as Michael started the last few steps. The door suddenly swung open and the security guard stepped through. "What?! What's wrong?!" Laurie screamed as Michael grabbed the man and stabbed into his throat. The blood splattered on Laurie's face. Michael threw the guard down the stairs and continued after Laurie. She took off down the hall, blocking out the screams of the people that got in Michael's way. Blood splattered everywhere. Laurie screamed like crazy as she ran to the emergency room. The doctors looked up at her entrance. Michael burst through the doors after her. He carved into the nearest doctor and threw him across the room. Laurie ran down the hall and ducked into the nearest room. Locking the door, she started to cry hysterically. Backing away from the door, she pulled out her cell phone and realized that it was still dead. Grabbing the hospital phone, she dialed 911. The operator started to talk but Laurie cut her off. "Please, we need help at Russellville Emergency! Michael Myers is here, and he's killing everybody!" She dropped the phone as the door shook. She backed away into the bathroom and watched as Michael burst into the room with a body. Laurie let out a scream and he saw her. Laurie hurriedly slammed the door and locked it. Turning to look around her, she saw the small window. Smashing it with her fist, she cleared the rest of the glass away and climbed headfirst through it. She heard the door break and a hand grabbed at her foot again. Laurie screamed as she was swung upside down and dropped. She fell a short distance and landed on the hospital roof over the driveway. Straightening out, her back took the hit as she looked up. Michael stared down at her and let out a primal howl, something she knew she'd never forget. He swung the body out the window and dropped it on her. It was her uncle. She screamed as his body stained the snowy roof red. His throat had been slit. She pushed him off hurriedly and turned to view her surroundings. The snow whistled by her and she was immediately drenched. Michael's legs started to swing through the window above her. Laurie took a deep breath and dropped over the edge of the roof, landing in the driveway below. Her knee snapped and she shrieked into the night. Looking ahead of her, she saw the paramedics on the ground, dead and staring at her. She continued to scream until her voice was raw. A bright light started down the driveway and she saw it was a police car. She tried to pull herself up, but she couldn't do it. Looking at her leg, she could see bone protruding from it. Her eyes widened as she looked up and saw the headlights speeding towards her. Laurie screamed one last time as the car ran over her head, pulping it on the asphalt.

Laurie burst awake, screaming her head off. Constance hurried around the counter towards her. She helped Laurie up from the ground. "It's okay, baby, it's okay! You were having a nightmare!" Laurie started crying hysterically into the woman's shoulder, relieved that her most terrifying nightmare had been just that, a nightmare.

Laurie climbed to her feet, still crying. Constance helped her back into a chair, and she disappeared behind the counter to get Laurie's chocolate. Laurie got up immediately and left the room at a brisk walk, still crying. Passing the janitor in the hall, she instantly pictured him getting decapitated. Shuddering, she crossed to the stairwell door and pulled it open, climbing the stairs and entering the main hallway. Crossing to a payphone on the wall, she fished in her purse for some change. The phone rang a few times. It was picked up. "Hello?" Laurie took a deep breath and started. "Paul, it's me. I need you. My uncle and I are in Russellville Emergency. Our car crashed." Paul's voice was urgent. "I'll be right there." Laurie hung up the phone, not bothering to retrieve her change that rattled back out of the slot. Sitting down in a chair in the waiting room, she leaned her head against the wall and shut her eyes. It seemed like a second later that she was being shaken awake. Looking up wearily, it was Paul. She broke into tears and pulled him into an embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder, not caring what the other people in the room thought. "Paul, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, and I love you, and I never wanna leave you again. Please." He held her tightly and murmured into her hair. "It's fine, baby, it's okay. I love you so much." Laurie smiled at him tearfully and kissed him on the lips. He broke apart with a concerned look. "What happened? Where's your uncle?" Laurie got up and exited to the front driveway to talk in private. As she sat down on the bench, she looked up at the window over the roof, seeing herself falling to the ground and shattering her knee. Paul sat down with her. She turned to him. "Our car skidded on a sheet of ice. He's out cold and was bleeding. But that's not the important part. Michael was there." Paul stared at her. Laurie tugged her pants leg up, showing him the slash on her foot. "Russellville Park. He chased me around the jungle gym." Paul stared at her wound. "No, no, this can't be happening. You don't deserve any of this." Laurie nodded gently. "You think I don't know that?" He smiled weakly. "I need to get back inside, get into the warmth." Laurie nodded and took his hand. Heading back into the waiting room, Laurie looked eagerly at the approaching doctor. "Is he okay?!" The doctor nodded. "He's fine, Miss Strode. A concussion, and he's lost a lot of blood. But he'll be fine with some rest." Laurie nodded. "Can I see him?" The doctor nodded. "Of course. Follow me, please." Laurie nodded and started down the hall after him, leaving Paul sitting in the waiting room. Reaching her uncle's room, Laurie hurried to his bedside. "Uncle Dan!" He smiled weakly up at her. "Hey, Laur. How were my driving skills today?" Laurie laughed weakly. "I'm just glad you're okay, that's all." He nodded and watched the doctor leave the room. "Laurie, I have to tell you something. I saw him chasing after you. I believe you, and I'm so sorry I didn't." Laurie smiled and nodded. "I'm glad someone does. You and Paul are the only ones that do. Kara wants to, but I don't think she does." Dan nodded. "Did he hurt you at all?" Laurie shrugged. "He sliced my ankle. I'm just glad I was able to make it away from him. He really wants to get me now. I think he's done playing games. He's gonna take it to the final round and I'm gonna be ready."


	5. Chapter 5

As the last few months of high school unwind, Laurie's life takes a turn into territory that could almost be described normal. Almost. Michael gets a new look that viewers of Rob Zombie's H2 should be familiar with. Review!

**January 2009**

Laurie pounded her fist down on Robert's desk. "He's gonna kill me! He's gonna find me and my friends and family and he's gonna kill us! He'll kill you, too!" Robert nodded urgently. "Let it out!" Laurie screamed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME TALK! HE'S COMING FOR ME!" Robert got up and faced her, his eyes blaring. "THEN FACE HIM! FACE HIM AND END IT!" Laurie screamed in agony and fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically. Robert bent down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, sending Laurie into a rage. She knocked his hand away and got up, kicking the chase lounge over and picking up a trinket from his desk, throwing it at the wall where it shattered. "DON'T PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON ME!" Robert ducked as she whipped the nameplate on the desk at his head. She suddenly stopped, realizing that she had no intention of ending this rant until Robert was seriously hurt. Or…de- "I gotta go, I'm sorry." She grabbed her purse and left the house in tears. Climbing into Paul's waiting car, he turned to her. "Baby, what's wrong?" She cried into his shoulder. "I just went into a crazy bitchout on him. I was throwing things, knocking things over. All I could see was me just hurting him so horribly. I pictured jamming that fucking pen into his throat. I wanted to kill him." She finished this statement in a small voice, ashamed to hear it coming from her own mouth. Shaking her head, she turned to Paul. "I need you to do something for me." He nodded. "Anything." Laurie leaned into him. "I need you to take my mind off everything." He frowned slightly. "How do I do that?" Laurie smiled miserably. "Take me. Make love to me." He paled for a second, and then regained his composure. "Laurie…" She kissed him on the mouth, silencing him effectively. He responded with equal passion before pulling himself away. "Laurie, this doesn't feel right. I feel like you're using me. And vice versa." She frowned at him. "Yeah, but we could have some two-way advantage going here. You want me, I want you. I don't see why we can't just…mesh our interests?" He smiled nervously. "I don't think so. The last time had some definite repercussions." Laurie laughed slightly. "Oh, I overreacted. Big friggin whoop." She lowered her hand to his crotch, slowly unzipping his jeans. "Come on, baby, just loosen up." He pulled her hand back up, resting it on his chest. "Not today, Laurie. Soon." She flopped back into her seat. "Whatever. Just take me home." Pulling a small bottle from her purse, she took a zealous swig before belching loudly, causing her to giggle slightly. Paul stared at her in shock. "Since when do you drink?" Laurie laughed again. "Since now." She leaned in and whispered secretly in his ear. "It's one of the perks of being a bipolar cunt." He pushed her head away. "Laurie, stop! You've never acted like this before. You were doing so good!" Laurie snorted. "Like fuck I was. I just wasn't letting anything out. Now that I am, I feel so…" She paused. "What's the word I'm looking for here?" Paul supplemented one for her. "Hammered?" Laurie laughed and took another swig. "Oh Paul, you have such a way with words." She giggled again and made to take another gulp when Paul grabbed the bottle and emptied it out the window. Laurie slapped him across the face immediately. He looked at her in shock as she stared down at her hand and started shaking. Her head shook uncontrollably and her voice trembled. "Oh God, Paul, what's wrong with me?" He stared at her and his eyes filled with tears as she broke down and cried uncontrollably. "What's wrong with me?!" She screamed this into the car and shook back and forth. She cried into his shoulder as he managed to steer the car to her house. Laurie climbed out of the car in tears and hurried into her home and up to her room. Collapsing onto her bed, she cried into her pillow for a long time before seemingly drying out. Blowing her nose into a tissue, she climbed up to the window behind her bed and looked out it. Paul's car still sat in the driveway. She could see him in the driver's seat. He was staring blankly ahead at the garage door, not even seeing it. Laurie climbed wearily off the bed and descended to the first floor. Exiting the house, she walked to his car and knocked on the window. He jumped and looked up at her. Laurie stared down at him in shock as she realized that he was crying. He got out of the car and pulled her into an embrace. She kissed him and led him into the house and up to her room. Shutting the door behind her, she led him to the bed and they sat down. "Baby, it's okay. Don't cry." He shook his head. "I just don't know how I can help you. I feel so useless. I feel like all I can do is just sit there and comfort you, tell you it's gonna be all right. I want to be able to help you." She leaned against him and guided him backwards until they were lying down together. Stroking his hair, she talked to him quietly. "All you need to do is be there for me. And I'm sorry I'm acting so weird all of a sudden, I just don't know what's happening to me. It's because of everything that's happened obviously. But I have to move on. I know he's out there, but I can't just sit here and wait for him to come back for me. And, I mean, you never know, he could be dead for all I know. He could've finally succumbed to all those wounds and dropped like a fly." Paul shook his head. "You don't believe that." She shrugged. "I have to believe something. And I know that if he's coming back for me, it could be anytime. It's not like he's going to wait for some stupid holiday. If he wants me, he'll come for me. I need to live my life." He nodded and absently kissed her hair. "So, do you want to go to Prom with me?" She laughed. "Isn't Prom about five months away?" He nodded. "I feel it's better to be prepared." She laughed and kissed his mouth. "Of course I will." He held her for a long time and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. About an hour later, a knock on the door startled them both from sleep. Kara poked her head in. "Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt. Mom wants to know if you're staying for dinner, Paul." He looked down at Laurie. "Should I?" She nodded. "Please." He nodded. "Sure, I'll stay. Thanks." Kara nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Laurie rolled onto Paul's chest, kissing him with a passion she'd never felt. "I love you so much." He smiled. "And I love you." She giggled and climbed off of him. "I'd better go get freshened up for dinner." She crossed the room and went into her bathroom, walking to the sink and rinsing her face off. She called to Paul from the bathroom. "Hey, could you do me a huge favor?" He walked into the bathroom and looped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Name it." She smiled at him in the mirror. "Marie really likes your friend. I don't remember his name. He has blonde hair and he's really cute." Paul swatted her head playfully. "Not as cute as me, though." She nodded in agreement. "Of course not. But what's his name?" He laughed. "Hunter. So Marie likes him?" She nodded. "I could see them together. Couldn't you?" He nodded. "I definitely could. They're both attractive people." Laurie laughed. "Does someone have a man crush?" He laughed. "Oh yes, I want in his pants." She smiled as Kara called up the steps. "Dinner's ready." They walked out into the hall. Paul continued the conversation. "I'll ask him after dinner." She nodded and they reached the downstairs hallway. After dinner was over, they walked back up to her room and Paul pulled out his cell phone. Dialing a number, he put the phone on speaker and set it down on Laurie's bed. After a few rings Hunter picked up. "Hey, man, what's up?" Paul smiled at Laurie. "Laurie wants to ask you a question." She leaned closer to the phone. "Hey, Hunter, are you single?" Hunter laughed. "Why, is Paul not giving you enough action?" Laurie laughed. "You're funny. No, it's not for me. It's for my friend Marie. Do you know her?"

"Is that that blonde girl that works at the library?"

"Yeah, that's the one. See, she really needs to go out more often. And she gets a lot of offers, but she doesn't accept any of them. She sort of has a thing for you." Hunter laughed. "For me?! Are you kidding me?" Laurie and Paul both laughed. "No, it's no joke. She's had a crush on you since the eighth grade." Hunter whistled. "Wow. I've never even talked to her before. What's she like?" Laurie smiled. "She's really smart, and funny. And she's an amazing advice giver. After all the shit that happened to me on Halloween, she was a key element to me getting better. Even though I'm still not completely like I used to be."

"I'm sure she was. She seems like a nice person. Very down to earth. Not like the cheerleaders. Try to have a conversation with them. They nod and smile but they don't really understand what you're talking about. And whatever you do, don't tell them that you can make the word 'gullible' out of the word 'iguana'. It takes them at least a half hour until they just give up." Laurie laughed. "You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders."

"Thanks for the compliment. But the head on my shoulders isn't the only good head I have, if you catch my drift." Paul leaned over the phone. "Okay, that's enough out of you. Will you come over to our table at lunch on Monday and talk to her?" Hunter laughed. "Geez Paul, I'm not gonna Mack on your girl. Yeah, I'll talk to her. Thanks for letting me know."

Laurie took the phone from Paul. "Thanks for accepting the offer. See you on Monday." Hanging up, she smiled at Paul. "Thanks for doing this." He smiled. "No problem. He's one of the nicest guys I know. All the perverseness is just him trying and failing to be funny." Laurie laughed. "Don't be so hard on him. He's your best friend." He smiled. "Yeah, he is. I love him like he was my brother." Laurie smiled sadly at him. "Aww, that's so cute!" He pushed her away. "Yeah, yeah, don't make a big deal out of it." She walked him downstairs and to his car.

The cold January wind blew around them in the darkness. Laurie pulled her sweater tighter around herself. Paul climbed into his car and Laurie bent down and kissed him goodbye. "I'll see you on Monday." Paul nodded. "Love you." Laurie smiled and kissed him again. "Love you more." Paul nodded. "I'll call you when I get home." Laurie put her hand on his shoulder. "You know, you don't have to leave. You could sleep over." Paul smiled. "We both know that neither of us would get any sleep. It kind of nulls the idea." Laurie shrugged. "Another time, then." He waved goodbye and backed out of the driveway, disappearing into the night. Laurie sighed contentedly and turned to reenter the house. She slipped on a patch of ice on the drive and fell, landing hard on her knee. She rolled over backwards into a pile of snow, clutching her knee. Attempting to get up, she tried to move forward and immediately fell back down to her knee, causing more pain. Stars swam before her eyes. A bright flash of light caught her attention and she realized that the driveway light was flickering on and off. The bulb must be dying, she thought. As the flashing made her see stars, the world swam around her painfully. A white mask appeared in the darkness. With each flash, he seemed to get closer to her. Laurie let out a low moan and started crawling through the snow. The wetness didn't faze her for an instant. Making it to the front stoop, she pulled on the handle frantically. It was locked. Laurie pounded on the glass window in the middle of the door hastily. The light flashed intermittently and with each burst of light, she saw him get closer and closer. She never saw him move. He'd just be standing closer on the lawn each time. Almost like a statue. Laurie screamed and pounded on the door. "PLEASE LET ME IN!" She swung her hand up and slapped it on the doorbell twice. The loud chime sounded through the house with each hit. "KARA! OPEN THE DOOR!" A light next door turned on and a neighbor came out of her house to see what the screaming was about. "PLEASE HELP ME!" The neighbor hurried back into her house and shut the door, turning the light off. Laurie's eyes widened in disbelief but she had no time to dwell on it. "PLEASE LET ME IN! UNCLE DAN! AUNT MARIANNE! PLEASE LET ME IN!" She continued to pound on the door and turn to look behind her. Michael was a mere three feet away now. She turned her head back to the door and brutally hit her body against it. A light turned on in the hall and she saw Kara hurry down the stairs. "KARA, LET ME IN!" Kara hurriedly pulled the door open and Laurie fell inside, slamming the door shut and locking it. Kara stared at her in fear. "Laurie, what's going on?! What's wrong?!" Laurie started to cry. "Michael was in the driveway." Kara hurried to the living room window and stared out at the yard. "Laurie, there's no footprints out there but yours." Laurie stared out the window at the yard. The driveway light shone unblinkingly. "The light wasn't working, either. It kept flashing." Kara stared at the light. "Well, it's working now. Laurie, did you bump your head or anything like that?" Laurie nodded. "My knee twice. That's it." Kara nodded. "I think you might have just been seeing things. Don't freak out on me, please! That's the only logical explanation. There's nothing to indicate that he was there." At that point the phone rang. Kara picked it up in the kitchen. Laurie heard her talking to someone. After a minute, Kara came back into the room. "That was Mrs. Jeffries from next door. She said that she heard you screaming outside a few minutes ago and when she came out to investigate she saw you huddled next to the door. There was nobody in the yard with you." Laurie nodded vaguely. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you later." She stumbled weakly up the stairs and collapsed onto her bed fully dressed. As she started to drift off into sleep, her cell phone rang. "Paul, I think I'm losing my mind. Right after you left, I saw Michael in the driveway. He was there and, and the light was flashing, and the door was locked and my neighbor saw me but didn't see him and I don't even know if he was there at all." Paul sighed. "I can't really tell what you're saying. Are you okay, though?" Laurie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you come over tomorrow? I'm just so scared. I'm losing my mind and I don't even realize it." Paul sighed again. "I can come over again right now if you want. I just got home now. I can turn around and they wouldn't know. I'll tell them I'm staying the night." Laurie almost cried out in relief. "Could you? I'm so sorry." Paul cleared his throat. "I'll be over. Look for me." Laurie hung up and broke into a fresh burst of tears. Her life had been so normal back before October thirty-first. She had lived a completely normal life, with loving parents and good friends. Now, she had found out that she was adopted. Her biological family had been wiped out in the nineties except for a brother who was virtually comatose. He was an escaped maniac who in one night massacred her adopted family and her two best friends, as well as the entire night staff of a hospital. Laurie let out a frustrated sob and blew her nose into a tissue. After a few more minutes of grief, she heard Paul's car pull into the driveway. Jumping off her bed, she hurried down the stairs to the front door, opening it before he could knock. He pulled her into an embrace as she sobbed fresh tears into his shoulder. Shutting the door, they ascended the stairs to her bedroom and locked the door. Collapsing onto her bed, Paul held her face in his hands to get her to calm down. "Laurie, what happened?" She told him the story, complete with dry sobs and teary outbursts. When it concluded, Paul sighed heavily. "It's normal to be seeing him when he's not there. You went through a lot on Halloween. That's all I can say. I personally don't feel that it's that big of a deal. I mean, it's not good that you're seeing him, but at least you know why. That it's nothing wrong with your brain, you're just scared of him. And he attacked you again! That would make me go catatonic. I don't know how you're lasting like you are." Laurie smiled and fell back onto her pillow. "Can we just sleep? We can talk about funny life problems tomorrow." Paul smiled and fell back next to her. "Of course. I definitely could use some rest, and you could too. I'll see you in the morning." Kissing each other good night, they held tight to each other under the covers. Laurie took in his smell, his warmth. Shutting her eyes, she immediately saw Michael standing in the driveway again. Shaking the image away, she thought of happy things and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Michael watched as Laurie's bedroom light shut off. He observed the neighborhood silently, watching the light snowfall. A clanging noise behind him made him jump slightly. Hiding himself in the bushes next to the house, he watched the next-door neighbor come out of his back door and head for the garbage cans. Opening one, he threw a heavy, ratty hooded jacket into it and placed the lid back on. Going back inside, he shut the door and turned the lights off. Michael headed for the garbage can and silently took the lid off. Reaching inside, he extracted the jacket and held it up to look at. The hood was huge and it was a faded camouflage color. It blended in perfectly. Opening it up and sliding his arms into it, he zipped it shut and pulled the hood up, hiding his face from view. The days were cold, and this was just the thing he needed. Looking back up at Laurie's window, he thought about what he'd seen that night. The boy had left, and Laurie had fallen on ice. Michael had been watching from behind the house next door's bushes, completely out of view. She'd seen something, not him, which had set her off. Michael had pondered what she thought she saw before realizing that it was probably him. Laurie was starting to crack. About time, too. Maybe there was hope for her yet. There was always room for one more in the Myers family.

Laurie sat down at the table with Paul. Marie was there, waiting eagerly for her. "Laurie! Oh my God, you'll never guess what happened last period!" Laurie smiled warily. "Uhm, you got another A?" Marie laughed. "No." Laurie smiled wider. "You got an F?" Marie's eyes widened. "Oh, hell no! No, Hunter Botwin smiled at me!" Laurie laughed to herself. "That's great!" Marie started to ramble. "He smiled at me, and I smiled back, and then I dropped my pencil on the ground and when I bent over to get it I think he was staring at my ass! And he looked like he liked what he was seeing! And then when class was over, I was at my locker and he walked by with his friend and they both looked back at me. I pretended not to see him." Laurie laughed and blushed. "Oh, Marie, there's kinda something I meant to tell you. I may have called Hunter and explained that you like him." Marie's eyes resembled a bug as she freaked out. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM!?!" Laurie laughed. "Chill! You need a boyfriend. You like him, and he was excited that you did. He's going to be making an appearance before lunch's over." Marie's eyes drooped as she turned to Paul. "Paul, help me out here! You're friends with him! Tell him not to come over here!" Paul laughed. "Marie, you can't lie to yourself. You like the man. Just talk to him. You'll become fast friends." Marie sputtered unintelligibly with indignation as Hunter started over towards their table. Laurie looked over at him and easily could tell why Marie was attracted to him. He had short blonde hair that was flipped up into a sexy point at the front. He was lean but muscled, and he was just an overall nice guy. Laurie smiled at him and turned to Paul. "Hey, Paul, can you help me at the Snack Bar?" Paul turned to her with a confused look. "Why do you need my help to buy a pretzel?" Laurie widened her eyes and tilted her head towards Hunter. Paul caught on. "Oh! Sure, let's go do that!" They left with false over-cheer, leaving Marie to wait for her grisly fate. Hunter sat down in front of her. Marie swallowed nervously and blushed uncontrollably. Hunter cleared his throat and started talking. "Hey, I'm Hunter." Marie smiled. "I'm Marie." Hunter held out his hand for her to shake. Marie put her hand forward and he reached across the table, accidentally knocking over her bottle of water and into her lap.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! Let me get you a napkin! I'll be right back!" He got up and hurried over to the counter where Paul and Laurie were watching. Paul smiled at him. "Smooth move, blonde one." Hunter elbowed him in the stomach. "I just completely messed things up! What am I going to do?! She probably hates me now!" Laurie handed him a napkin. "She won't hate you. She's just really nervous. Her last boyfriend was in 6th grade. Just stay calm." He nodded and took the napkin, returning to Marie. "I'm so sorry. I'm usually not such a clumsy person." Marie smiled and took the napkin, their fingers briefly touching. Marie pulled her hand away hurriedly, noting that a spark seemed to fly between them. "Thanks. It's no big deal. I usually do this to myself. You just saved me the trouble." She started wiping off her jeans. "Ugh, I'm just gonna have to pull my shirt down lower. It's not a problem, though." Hunter nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's start again. Hi, I'm Hunter." She laughed. "Marie. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled. "I just saw you sitting over here and I thought I'd come keep you company." He finished this sentence lamely. Marie smiled. "It's okay. Laurie told me that she talked to you on the phone." She immediately blushed and started rambling. "And when she said I liked you, she didn't mean that I LIKE you. No, it's just that you seem nice. Even though I've never talked to you before in my life. You just seem to have that nice guy vibe about you. But I'm not saying that you're not intimidating! No, on the contrary! You give off that sexy, bad boy attitude. Which isn't to say that I find you sexy! I mean you're attractive and I need to just not talk. Open mouth, insert foot! How's that foot taste? I don't know, 'cause I can't answer!" She took a look at his amused face. "I'll just stop now." He laughed. "It's okay. I've been known to ramble from time to time, too." She smiled. "When I get nervous, I start to choke up word vomit. And you just witnessed it in action." He smiled at her seductively. "I make you nervous?" She blushed. "Okay, I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom. It may take awhile, so feel free to leave. Please, don't stick around for me!" She started to get up hastily and tripped over the table leg. Smacking down onto the floor, the whole cafeteria erupted with laughter as she got up hastily and brushed herself off. Hurrying out the door, she didn't realize that he was following her until she reached her locker. "Look, I'm not your type. I'm stupid and clumsy and please don't try to make me feel better by pretending to like me." He stared at her. "Hey, it's not like that. Sure, Laurie and Paul tipped me off, but I've always noticed you. You were in my study hall last year." Her mouth dropped open. "You remember that?" He gently closed her mouth for her, leaving his hand lingering on her face. He noticed the awkwardness of this and pulled it away immediately. "Of course I remember. You're not exactly easy to forget. And then two years ago we had swimming together." Marie smiled instantly, remembering the way he looked in a swimsuit. "How could I ever forget that?" He laughed at that statement. "Why is that?" She blushed deeper and set to work on her locker combination. "Nothing." Hunter leaned against her door, blocking her lock. "You have a reason." Marie giggled and sighed. "Well, if you MUST know. You, my friend, are quite the hunk. I didn't forget that torso for at least a year." Hunter laughed. "Oh God, not you too. So I work out. Big deal." Marie eyed him up and down briefly as she pushed him aside and opened her locker. "It's just nice to see a guy who cares about their shape. And you REALLY seem to care. I was kind of sad that swimming ended. I didn't get to see it anymore." She finished this with a coy smile. He leaned in closer to her. "Would you like to see it again?" She laughed. He immediately blushed and started to laugh. "That was me attempting to be sexy and failing. Just forget I said anything." Marie nodded her head playfully. "Will do." He followed her as she went back up the stairs. "But seriously, would you want to go on a double date this Friday? You and me, Paul and Laurie?" Marie smiled. "I'd really like that. You seem really sweet." He held out his arms. "Can I get a hug so I know we're cool?" He said this with a sheepish grin on his face. Marie gave him a gentle hug that he held onto tightly. He released her and as she went he called after her. "And I liked when you dropped that pencil in class today." He gave a wolf whistle as she rounded the corner, smiling to herself. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

**5 Months Later**

**June 1, 2009**

Laurie and Marie sat down in the auditorium, searching for their boyfriends. Finally spying them, they made their way through the crowd of seniors milling around them. Hunter pulled Marie into a kiss. Laurie and Paul simply watched them in amusement. Hunter and Marie had been the best thing for each other. They had started dating in February and it seemed like they'd been together their whole lives. When they finally pulled apart, they noticed Laurie and Paul smiling at them. Marie shrugged sheepishly. "Can you blame him? I'm hot. What can I say?" Hunter laughed and pulled her back into his arms again. The Principal walked over to the podium on the stage at that point. Clearing his throat into the microphone, the seniors quieted down. He began his talk. "Thank you. Now, the day of Graduation is near at hand, and I just wanted to personally extend a thank you to this class. You've been an honor to have as students. This is my final year in the position. And let me tell you, retirement never looked so good." The students laughed at this. "But enough of me. You have Prom tonight, and I know you're excited, so I won't bring you down. Just stay safe tonight. And remember, in three days time, you'll be throwing your caps in the air. Enjoy the memories, kids." The students applauded and started to empty the auditorium. The senior class got out early so that they could return home to prepare for the dance. Laurie and her friends started through the campus for the parking lot. Marie stared back at the campus, finally comprehending. "Guys, we finished high school. We're done." Laurie nodded wistfully. "I'll miss it, but I'm glad to be gone. Too many bad memories this year." They nodded solemnly in agreement. Laurie climbed into the passenger seat of the car and Marie and Hunter climbed into the back. Paul sat down and started the car. "I'm so proud of you for handling everything the way you have." Laurie smiled at him. "You too. You've gone through everything I have." Paul shook his head. "Not everything." Laurie nodded. "I guess you got me there. Fuck it. Let's just enjoy tonight." They nodded in agreement and turned the radio on high. Rolling the windows down, they drove through Haddonfield. Dropping Hunter and Marie off at their houses, Paul dropped Laurie at the foot of her driveway. He rolled his window down and she bent down for a kiss. "The limo's coming at 7. Make sure you're ready." Laurie nodded. "I'll be fine. You make sure you're ready, too." He nodded and backed down the drive. Laurie let out a nervous giggle and ran into her house. Her aunt was waiting for her in the door. "Okay, Laurie, get something to eat first. I don't want to ruin your makeup or dress or anything." Laurie shook her head. "I had lunch at school. I'm ready to start." Her aunt nodded and bustled her up the stairs to her bedroom.

The limo pulled into the driveway and Paul stepped out. He looked unbelievably handsome in his tuxedo. Walking nervously up the stairs to Laurie's door, he rang the bell. Kara pulled the door open. Her jaw dropped. "Oh, Paul, you look really good! Laurie's going to die!" He laughed nervously. "I hope not! I'm so nervous. Are you sure I look okay?" She nodded. Her aunt and uncle came into the room holding the digital camera. Daniel shook Paul's hand. "Protect her. If anything happens to her…" Paul nodded. "Don't worry, sir. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise you." Dan nodded. "You'd better not." Laurie's voice sounded from the staircase. "Uncle Dan, don't scare him." Paul turned his head hurriedly to the steps and felt like he'd stepped into some kind of dream. Laurie stood before him. Her dress was form fitting and a creamy blue color. Her long blonde hair trailed down her back. Blue satin heels completed her look. Paul remembered the corsage case and nervously fumbled with it as he tied it around her wrist. Laurie blushed as he finished. "You look so beautiful." She nodded. Her aunt snapped a few pictures before pulling Laurie into an embrace. She whispered in Laurie's ear. "They'd be so proud of you." Laurie started to cry. Marianne hurriedly wiped them away. "Don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup." Laurie laughed hastily and composed herself, grabbing her overnight bag. "Shall we?" Paul held out his arm and they linked and marched out the door to the limo. Hunter and Marie were waiting inside. Marie had her long golden tresses piled on top of her head in an attractive fashion. Her gown was a deep golden that brought out the green of her eyes. "Laurie, you look amazing!" Laurie laughed and hugged her friend. "So do you!" Laurie looked Hunter over and let out a whistle. "Looking sharp there, Hunt. Maybe later, you and Paul could take me back to a dark corner and…" She raised her eyebrow suggestively. Marie let out a laugh. "Don't make me bitchslap you, Laur. It's a long night." Laurie laughed. "It was a joke." Marie nodded. "Yeah, yeah. But on a serious note, I'd say yes to a group session with these guys if you would." Paul and Hunter immediately embraced and pretended to hump each other. Laurie and Marie immediately broke out laughing. "Oh, God. I knew it would happen eventually." The driver sighed in an irritated way and rolled the dividing window up. Laurie noticed Hunter give her an odd look, but she shrugged it off. He had Marie. There was nothing that he could be thinking about her. The ride lasted for about another 45 minutes and the limousine pulled up to the front of a swanky hotel. The driver opened the doors and the couples emerged onto the carpet. Laurie and Marie giggled nervously and the guys made sure their suits were clean. Linking arms, the four made their way up the stairs into the lobby where everybody was milling around. Laurie in particular got many an amazed stare. A few of the cheerleaders eyed Paul like he was a piece of meat, but Laurie kissed him with glee and flipped them off behind his back. A teacher came over to Marie and started gushing about how beautiful she looked. Paul pulled Laurie over to the side to talk to her. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you something. I love you so much. And I'm so proud of you for doing so well this year, after everything that's happened. And we are going to have an AMAZING time tonight. For Annie and Lynda. We'll make sure that they have a good show tonight when they're watching." Laurie nodded and pulled Paul into a quick embrace before they rejoined their friends in the crowd. "Ready to go in?" The girls nodded, and they entered through the double doors. Laurie immediately dropped her jaw and tears welled in her eyes. The ballroom had been completely covered with gold and silver lights. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, sparkling with diamonds. A large dance floor was in the center of the room and the DJ's table was off to one wall. Couples were already on the floor, dancing like nobody was watching. Laurie immediately pictured Annie with them, beautiful in a sparkling red gown. Deciding that tonight was going to be the start of a new life for her, Laurie led Paul onto the dance floor. Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" thumped out of the speakers. Laurie sang along to the lyrics, as she and Marie started moving to the song. "Wish I could shut my Playboy mouth, how'd I turn my shirt inside out?!" Laurie laughed and grabbed Paul's arms. "Spin that record, babe!" He laughed and started to let her move him. "LoveGame" started up. Laurie looked over and saw Marie grinding on Hunter, who seemed like he was in heaven. Laurie turned to Paul. "I definitely wanna take a ride on your disco stick, baby." Paul laughed. "I bet you do." She laughed and kissed him. "This is going to be an amazing night." Hours later, Laurie staggered off the dance floor to a refreshment table. Pouring herself a glass of punch, she sipped and relished the excitement of this night. Every night should be like this. It was amazing. Hunter made his way over to her. "Paul told me to tell you he's off trying to get a set of keys for a room." Laurie smiled. "That would be really cool!" He nodded. Laurie looked for his girlfriend. "Where's Marie?" Hunter shrugged. "Off dancing with someone. Speaking of which, would you like to dance?" Laurie nodded. He led her onto the dance floor as Green Day's "21 Guns" blared out. Slowly moving to the beat, he placed his hands on her waist and back. She looked up at him. "I really want to thank you. For making Marie so happy." He smiled. "I really am happy that you got me with her. Seriously. I don't know how my life would be without her right now." Laurie nodded. "She really likes you." He nodded. "And I really like her. But I have a question to ask you." Laurie nodded. "Ask away." He swallowed nervously. "I've been meaning to ask this for a long time. I just could never get you alone." Laurie gave him a puzzled look. "Why?" He took a deep breath and continued. "Marie and I are really happy. I'm so into her. But, lately. I've been having these…urges." He finished this with a sour note in his voice. "For you." Laurie's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" He shook his head distractedly. "I don't know. I just feel jealous when I see you and Paul together. Like, I want to be with you." She broke away from him but he instantly pulled her back. She tried to get free, but he was too strong for her. He pulled her close so that their bodies were touching. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. "And I know that you've been wanting me too. I've seen the looks you give me. I know that you love Paul. But, I just want to try it out." Before she could answer, he kissed her. She tried to pull away, but with no avail. Their lips crushed against each other. Laurie pushed away finally. "What was that?! No, no, this isn't happening, you're with Marie, I'm with Paul." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter! We could just try it one time."

"Try what?" He smirked seductively. "Paul told me that you're amazing." She instantly paled. "Hunter, don't do this. Not tonight." He shook his head and pulled her away from the dance floor. Against her protests, he pulled her into a bathroom. It was empty. Laurie shook her head in fear as he pulled her into a stall and locked the door. Pushing her against the wall, he started kissing her neck. She whimpered. Part of it was fear. She knew what was going to happen right now. And part of her wanted it. She'd never admit it to him, but she did want him secretly. Just to see what he was like. He murmured into her ear. "Just love me for tonight." She let herself go as he unbuckled his pants and pulled her gown up to her waist. Sliding into her slowly, she immediately blanked out. She felt him, held him tightly. When he made to stop, she shook her head and started moving with him. Letting out a moan, she clenched the back of his head. He started moaning into her ear. She found herself repeating his name. "Hunter, Hunter, Hunter…" She let loose another moan as he seemed to complete her. This was nothing like Paul. Nothing at all. She lost herself in this boy that suddenly wanted her. Then Annie flashed into her mind. She was staring at Laurie. "Laurie, I know the boy's cute, but go back to Paul. Don't mess this up." Laurie nodded vaguely. Pulling herself back to reality, she could tell that Hunter was near his finishing point. That was when it hit her. She immediately finished with a loud scream. She opened her eyes and realized that she was virtually clinging to him. He let out a sigh when he was done and rested his head against hers. Then he opened his eyes in horror. "Oh God. Oh God. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She pulled her gown back down and staggered out of the stall as he fell to the ground and threw up in the toilet. She made to help him up but he shook his head. "Laurie, I'm so sorry. Please, don't hate me." Laurie shook her head. "No, I let you. It's my fault too. We were curious and now we know. It's done." He nodded. She started towards the door when he called after her. "But what do we do now? We both liked it." She shivered slightly. "We're not going to tell either of them." He nodded. Laurie opened the door. "I'll see you later." Heading back onto the dance floor, she immediately spotted Paul and Marie looking for them. She waved to get their attention. Trying to wipe the guilty look off her face, she put on a fake smile. Paul greeted her with a kiss. Laurie pulled away. "Did you get the room keys?" Paul nodded. "Got us a suite." Laurie's eyes widened. "How'd you accomplish that?" Paul grinned. "My cousin works here." Laurie nodded. "Can I have the key? I want to go get freshened up. I don't feel so hot." Paul nodded and handed her one. "Where's Hunter?" Laurie motioned to the bathroom behind her. "He was washing his face off. He'll be out soon." He emerged as she said this. "Speak of the Devil." Hunter smiled and wound his arms around Marie. Laurie immediately left the ballroom, heading for an elevator. Hunter turned to Paul. "Could I borrow a key, too? I want to go get something out of my suitcase." Paul nodded and handed him a card. Hunter smiled. "Thanks. I'll be back." He left Paul and Marie by themselves. Paul pulled her off to a corner where they could talk. "I need to talk to you. About Laurie." Marie nodded. "Go ahead." Paul scratched his neck nervously. "Has she been seeing Michael when she's around you?" Marie shook her head. "Not since March. We went to the Mall and she was convinced he was in the parking garage. That was the last of it, though. No more. You?" He shook his head. "Nope. I'm afraid to get my hopes up, but maybe she's cured of all that." Marie nodded. "I'd definitely say so. She's normal now. A few little mood swings here and there, but other than that, it's like nothing ever happened." Paul nodded happily. "I'm so relieved. She really was worried about it. She thought she was going insane. _**I **_thought she was going insane. But maybe that's done." He let out a happy laugh. "Do you want to dance?" Marie nodded. "Sure!"

Laurie walked out of the elevator and down the hall. Reaching the door at the end, she inserted her key card and opened the door. She gasped in amazement at the suite. The carpet was a modern red and gold striped pattern, and the furniture matched. Heading down the small hallway between the living room and the bedroom, she groaned. The bedroom had one bed. It would easily fit all four of them, but after what had just happened, she was having a strong urge to sleep on the couch instead. Turning to head back to the living area, she found herself face to face with Hunter. She let out a startled scream and backed up hastily. He held out his hands defensively. "Laurie, please! I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to talk. I'm so sorry for what happened. I never meant to…" Laurie nodded. "I know. And it was nice. But it's not going to happen again." He nodded. "I completely agree. We both have people that love us. That's all we need. And I'm sorry that I've been so creepy about the whole thing. I just really liked you." Laurie nodded and started out towards the door. "I forgive you. I just don't know how we're going to tell them. They'll hate us both." Hunter stepped hastily in front of her. "We're going to tell them?!" Laurie shook her head. "I don't know. How about we just forget it ever happened?" Hunter nodded. "I think I can do that. But what if I can't?" Laurie pushed him out of the way. "Then I'll get my brother to hunt you down and kill you." She left the room. Hunter was left standing there, a bewildered look on his face. "That was a joke, right?" Laurie didn't answer. "Laurie? It was a joke?"

Laurie and Hunter rode the elevator down together in silence. Finding their significant others in the ballroom, they partnered back up and Laurie and Paul went to dance. Revolving slowly on the spot, Laurie looked up into Paul's eyes and instantly remembered that she loved him. Paul noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong, honey?" Laurie shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about a lot of things. So much happened this year." Paul nodded. "Even though what happened on Halloween was horrible, at least it had one positive outcome. We're together. I love you, and you love me. And we're both alive." Laurie nodded. "I made it to my birthday. Only two days away." Paul nodded. "Now you're only three years away from legal drinking!" Laurie laughed. "Cheers." Hunter and Marie drifted closely together. Marie looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Hunter stared down at her. He had to know if he truly loved her the way she loved him. Leaning down, he kissed her as he'd never done before. Marie moaned slightly as their lips intertwined passionately. Pulling apart, he immediately knew that he loved her. He wanted to spend every day with her, and he was happy about that. He glanced over at Laurie and Paul, kissing tenderly. Remembering the bathroom, he got a twinge of jealousy but brushed it off again. The song concluded. Couples drifted off the dance floor, making way for the Prom King and Queen ceremony. None of them had been nominated, and the dance would be over in a half hour. Heading up to their room, they changed out of their formal wear and into swimsuits. Heading down to the indoor pool, the girls caught the attention of the male surroundings, and the guys caught the attention of the females. As her friends all dove into the pool, Laurie stayed on the side, just dipping her feet in. The last time she'd been in a swimming pool, it had been because she was swimming away from Michael. She remembered the dark waters of the pool and drifted off. Snapping back to reality, she cleared her head and dove straight in. As she emerged to the surface, her friends were clapping and Marie held up both hands. "I give it a 10!" Laurie laughed and splashed her. Paul came over to her and she held onto him, letting him tow her around the pool. She rested her head on his shoulder, staring up at the ceiling. Then he took them under the waterfall and she received a face full. Laurie coughed and smacked him, laughing hysterically. "You asshole!" He shrugged. "I didn't see it." Laurie nodded. "Sure you didn't. I'm watching you." He laughed and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." They eventually started a game of Marco Polo, with Laurie managing to tag everyone within a one-minute range. She could swim really well, and Marie wondered why she'd never tried out for the swim team. Pulling herself out of the pool, Laurie crossed to her chair and dried her head off with a towel. She stared at Paul in the water. He was swimming underneath for long intervals, only coming up for air. Marie was floating on her back with her eyes shut. Hunter leaned against the wall. Noticing Laurie watching him, he smiled. She smiled back. It seemed odd that she wasn't concerned about what had happened with Hunter. She felt guilty, yes, but she had to admit that he had shown her something that Paul never had. Shrugging the feeling off, she walked over to Hunter and leaned down next to him. "I'm going to go back up to the room and take a shower. I'll see you guys later." He nodded. "Do you need a buddy to shower with?" She smacked him on the head. He laughed. "I was kidding." She laughed. "I'll see you in a little bit." Slipping into her flip-flops, she left the pool and walked the length of the hall to the elevators. Letting herself into the room, she stripped out of her bikini and climbed into the shower. Turning the faucet, she soaked her face in the hot water. Thinking about the night's events, she immediately felt a fresh wave of guilt. Hunter had made her feel wild. She loved Paul, but that was definitely something new she had felt tonight. Lathering her hair, she was aware of how much he's been looking at her. Turning the faucet off and wrapping a towel around her head, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Slipping into a pair of pajama pants and one of Paul's shirts, she settled down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Settling on one of the movie channels, her favorite show, Weeds, was on. "I get it. The wrong parent died. But you know what?! Tough shit. Get your ass back in the house and watch Willy FUCKING Wonka!" Laurie immediately started to laugh. "Oh, Nancy! Get your act together!" The door opened and her friends walked in. Marie ran to the bathroom. "I get the shower first!" The guys laughed and settled down on the couch next to Laurie. Hunter sat as far away from her as he could. Before Paul could pick up on that fact Hunter started a conversation. "Laurie, after you left the pool, these 2 girls came in and were eyeing Paul like he was a piece of meat." Paul laughed. "It's the muscles that do it every time." He flexed to prove his point and Laurie mimed fainting. Paul went back to the bedroom to change, leaving Hunter and Laurie alone. Hunter started to say something, but Laurie held up a hand. "Not now."

The Haddonfield High School stadium had been converted into the graduation stage. The students sat in rows of folding chairs on the field and the parents sat in the bleachers. Laurie nervously ascended the stage to the podium. Shielding her face from the sun, she looked to the stands and saw her aunt, uncle, and cousin waving to her. She smiled back at them. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she cleared her throat. Leaning forward to the microphone, she could clearly see that her knees were shaking. Clearing her throat again, she ruffled her paper and started. "Well, we finally did it. We graduated." A low cheer went up from the student section. She continued. "Now, the reason I was picked to give this speech isn't because I'm valedictorian. Because I'm not. No, I was picked for a reason that everyone here knows about. I had some really bad stuff happen to me this year." She swallowed and continued. "We lost a lot of friends this year. Bob Stevenson." Clapping. "Chrissie Meeker." Clapping. "Mrs. Kelly." The faculty joined in the applause. "Janet Marshall. And my two best friends, Annie Brackett and Lynda Van der Klok." She started to cry, the tears evident. "But, even though they're gone, they're not forgotten. I don't have much to say. All I can do is apologize for all the pain that my brother caused on Halloween." She shook her head. "I had more to say, but it doesn't matter now." She cleared her throat and put on a smile. "We graduated. Now let's rock this bitch." The students let out a cheer and threw their caps in the air. Laurie laughed and did the same. Stepping off the stage, Paul pulled her into his arms. "I love you so much." She broke down into his shoulder. "I can't believe that we're over. We're done with everything that's been our lives these past 13 years." He kissed her. "I say that's a cause for celebration. And it's your birthday!" He shouted this last part. A bunch of people around her all shouted back. "Happy birthday, Laurie!" She laughed. "Thanks!" She turned back to Paul. "Marie's throwing a joined party tonight. Graduation slash Laurie's birthday. It should be interesting. Drinks will be had. It's at seven o' clock. In one of those little pavilions in South Park." Paul nodded. "Yeah, it's on the invite. I'll be there." She kissed him goodbye and started across the field towards her family. "I'll see you tonight." She reached her aunt and uncle. They pulled her into an embrace. "Laurie, congratulations! You're done!" Laurie laughed and nodded. "I'm so happy. Now maybe my life can get back to normal." Kara pulled her into a hug. "Hey! Congrats, grad!" Laurie hugged her. "You too!" Kara nodded. "Ready for the party tonight?" Laurie laughed. "Oh, yes! I've been ready all year." Marie came over, pulling Hunter along. "Laurie! You did so good!" Laurie smiled. "Thanks! I'm gonna see you two at the party tonight, right?" Marie nodded. "Of course! We wouldn't miss it. Oh, and happy birthday!" Laurie laughed. "Yeah, Laurie, happy birthday," Hunter said. Laurie smiled. "Thanks guys. But I gotta go, there's a LOT to do before I can relax tonight." Marie and Hunter nodded. Laurie waved bye to them as she started to walk across the field to join her family. "Don't forget my presents!" Marie nodded and playfully flipped her off with a smile. Laurie laughed and met her family, starting up the stairs to the parking lot.

Michael slipped through the back door of the Strode House. He'd been lingering near the house for the last few days, listening through the windows. Laurie was having a party tonight for her birthday. He didn't know where, though. Walking silently through the house, he stopped in the kitchen and examined the refrigerator door. An invitation was hung on it, showing that it was in South Park at seven o' clock. He knew where that was. But he had many preparations to make for the present he was going to give her tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Another action-packed chapter. Laurie's graduation party is crashed by Michael, ready to give his little sister her birthday present. Review!

**7:00 PM**

Laurie set the punch bowl down on the table. The pavilion was perfect. A volleyball net was set up nearby, and the picnic tables were loaded with food. Laurie hurried to the parking lot and pulled a small mirror out of the back seat. This was the sexiest she had ever dressed before. Her long blonde hair was wavy and flowing. She wore a gold tank top and a pair of short jean shorts. Marie had dubbed them her "booty shorts". A pair of black heels completed the picture. Truthfully, she looked like a slut. But she'd earned a night of fun with no rules. Laurie checked her hair and makeup in the mirror and put it back in the car. Heading back to the pavilion, Kara helped her place the last of the coolers. Uncle Dan and Aunt Marianne had surprisingly decided not to attend. They realized that Laurie needed a little fun in her life. Paul's Camero pulled up with a honk and he hopped out. Running to Laurie, he pulled her into a kiss. "Happy birthday." She grinned against his mouth. "Thank you, kind sir." He offered her his arm and she took it, allowing him to take in her look. "Whoa. That's new." She giggled. "Marie told me you'd react this way." He nodded. "Yeah, me and every other guy here. You better watch yourself." She instantly thought of Hunter and what he would say. But she'd deal with that when it happened. Speaking of which, Hunter's car pulled up. He and Marie climbed out of it. Marie squealed when she saw Laurie. "You look so hot!" Laurie laughed. "All, thanks to you, sexy." Marie smiled. "I try my best." Laurie looked over Marie's shoulder at Hunter. He regarded her with a guilty look on his face. As Paul and Kara led Marie over to the food, Hunter stepped up to her. "You look…" Laurie smiled coyly. "Sexy?" He returned the smile. "More than that." She laughed softly. "Have fun tonight, Hunt." She lightly slapped him on the face before moving off to greet more of her fellow classmates pulling in. Pretty soon, the party was in full swing. Some people played volleyball, some swung on the swings, and the rest were dancing on the wide stretch of lawn. Laurie was grinding on Paul with a can of beer in one hand. The other hand was placed on Paul's chest. He spun her around and kissed her before taking a sip of her beer. She laughed. "It feels so good to just let loose! This is the most fun I've had in a really long time." He grinned. "You're certainly attracting a lot of attention." She looked around and noticed a lot of male eyes watching her. She let out a high-pitched scream. "PARTY ON!" The crowd cheered and she went over to Kara at the volleyball net. She was deep in the game. Kara dove for the ball and hit it over the net, winning the game. Laurie helped her up. "Having fun?" Kara laughed. "Yes! This is a great party." Laurie nodded. "I need an opinion. Should I show a little more skin?" Kara gave her a once over. "Pull your bra strap out a little more so it's hanging on your arm. It'll look really slutty." Laurie gave a drunken giggle. "That's what I'm going for." She pulled the strap out a little bit. Heading back to the crown, she got a slap on the ass from one of the football players for her troubles. Laurie laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Enjoy yourself, sweetie!" He nodded. "I definitely am." He pulled her hand to his groin and she felt the mammoth sized bulge there. "Whoa! Pretty impressive!" He laughed and sent her on her way to Paul. Paul pulled her into a kiss, which quickly became a heavy makeout. He pulled Laurie off the dance floor and over to a tree, leaning her against the trunk. She let him get his fill before pushing him away. "I have people to see!" He laughed. "Tease!" She smiled. "Wait until later. You'll see some action." He licked his lips. "Go whore yourself around a little bit." She winked. "How'd you know?" She headed off to Marie's side, where they immediately started grinding on each other. The boys nearby yelled drunkenly and more of the girls joined in. Laurie found herself practically humping one of the cheerleaders that she hated. Catching her breath at the drinks table, she popped open another can of beer. Hunter came over to her and sat down. She could see that he'd taken his shirt off to play volleyball. She stared openly at his bare chest for a minute before drawing her eyes to his. "Great party." She nodded. "Glad you're having fun." He got up and walked up to her. "Can we talk?" She nodded and he held out his hand. Taking it, he led her off to the woods surrounding the party. He turned to her. "So about the other night. Are we cool?" Laurie shrugged. "I don't know. Can we be? It's not exactly something you forget." Hunter nodded. "We don't have to forget it." He stepped in front of her suddenly so that she slammed into his half-naked body. He grabbed her arms so that she couldn't pull away. "Don't pretend that you didn't like it. I know you did." She let out a gasp as he squeezed her. "I liked it. You made me feel something I never felt with Paul." He immediately dove his head into her neck. Kissing his way passionately up and down her flesh, she let out another gasp as he slammed her into a tree trunk. "Laurie, I want you. I want to take you." She shook her head. "No, what about Paul? And Marie?" He shook his head. "Don't think about them. Just think about you and me. Together." She nodded weakly. "You won't take no for an answer, will you?" He smiled and shook his head. She nodded helplessly. "Just because I've had too many beers." He dropped his pants. Sliding her panties down her legs, he slid into her easily. She gasped into his ear. "Turn around so I can hold onto the tree." He shook his head. "Hold on to me." She immediately obeyed and flung her arms around his shoulders. He moved with her, their mouths crushing each other and exploring. Laurie found herself rising and falling on him. His hands moved to her top. Moving it down her stomach so it exposed her bra, he unhooked it. Laurie let all thinking go. Going with the heat of the moment, she crushed her body against his. She ran her hands up and down his musculature, moaning in his ear. He started whispering her name as he ran his hands over her body. She let out a strangled moan as he found his stride and started going faster. "Yeah, just like that. Don't stop." He went harder and faster with each thrust. "Oh God, Laurie, I think I'm coming." She nodded and nibbled enticingly on his ear. "Yeah, daddy, don't stop." He laughed shortly. "Call me daddy again." She repeated the word as he let out a building moan into her ear. Finally reaching his limit, he let loose in her, making her scream with pleasure as she finished, too. They clung to each other, covered in sweat, before they both collapsed onto the ground. Laurie lay on top of him, her head resting on his chest. He picked her chin up and looked her in the eye. "Should we get back?" She shook her head and started rubbing her body against his. "Not now that I've had a taste of you. I want more." He nodded hungrily as she placed herself on top of him and started to move back and forth, up and down. This was over much more quickly as he let out a scream and finished almost instantly. But that didn't stop him. He turned her over so that he was on top and started slamming himself into her again and again, making her scream with pain. Her nails scraped against his back and left long red trails as she arched her body into his. He kissed her. "Never stop touching me." He nodded. "I love you." She shook her head. "No, you don't." He stopped for a minute, causing Laurie to moan in protest. "Why'd you stop? I'm so close." He shook his head. "What do you mean, I don't love you? I know what I'm feeling. I love you." Laurie shook her head again. "No. You're lusting after me. There's a difference." He shook his head. "No! I'm telling you right now, Laurie Strode, that I am in love with you." She started to respond but he resumed thrusting into her. As they both let out screams of pleasure, Laurie suddenly became aware of the presence lurking in the trees behind them. Hurriedly untangling herself from his arms, she pulled her clothes back on hurriedly. Hunter heard the footsteps and instantly fell silent. Pulling Hunter to his feet, she handed him his shorts and shoes. Getting dressed, he peered into the trees around them. "Maybe we should get back to the party?" Laurie nodded. "My thoughts exactly." That was when Michael stepped out of the trees in front of them. He was wearing a faded camouflage jacket with a hood. His mask was starting to rot off his face and was coated in dried blood. Laurie pulled Hunter back and shoved him behind a tree. Michael was surveying the woods around him, looking for his sister. Then he heard the music coming from the party. Laurie instantly paled as he marched off through the trees. She turned to Hunter. "That was my brother. We have to get out of here." He started to lead her through the trees but instantly stopped. "What about Paul, Marie, and Kara?" Laurie paled. "Shit. We have to get back there." That was when a scream broke out in the pavilion. They immediately ran through the trees to the clearing. What met their eyes was a scene of chaos. Michael had entered the pavilion and was flipping the tables over as they watched. Hunter pulled his hoodie out of his belt and zipped it up the middle. They watched as some of the guests hid under the remaining table. Michael instantly pushed it aside and drove his blade into one of the cheerleaders. Laurie started to cry. "He's looking for me." Hunter pulled her down into the tall grass around the tree line and firmly held her in place. "We have to get them out of there." Laurie nodded shakily and they climbed to their feet. Stumbling in her heels, she nearly twisted her ankle. Hunter pulled her along to the edge of the clearing and ducked to the ground, crawling hastily to the jungle gym. Hiding next to the base of a slide, they watched as Michael slaughtered a football player, tossing his body into a group of terrified boys. Laurie started out from behind the slide but Hunter pulled her back. "Wait, we gotta hide." He pulled her up the slide onto the platform. Laurie scanned the panicked crowd for her friends and finally spotted them. Kara and Paul were hiding behind an overturned table. Hunter instantly freaked out. "Where's Marie? Where's Marie?!" Laurie shook her head. "I don't see her." He looked desperately for her. His eyes widened. "She's stuck under the pile of dead football players." Laurie spotted her and watched as Marie desperately fought to free herself from the pile. Hunter instantly ran off the jungle gym and towards the small structure. Michael didn't see him so far, so that was good. Hunter ran through the chaos and kneeled next to Marie, talking to her urgently as he pulled her from the pile. Michael almost spotted him but a screaming girl caught his attention. Laurie recognized her as Kenzie Welty, a girl in Laurie's gym class. Kenzie let out another scream as she took off towards the jungle gym, right towards Laurie crouching atop the slide platform. Michael effortlessly pursued her, but Laurie noticed that he was walking faster than usual. Laurie chanced a glance back at Hunter and saw that he had freed Marie and was next to Paul and Kara. He gestured to Laurie's hiding spot but they couldn't get near her. Kenzie tripped over the edge of the slide, sending her to the ground. Michael instantly grabbed for her but she moved at the last second, her brown hair narrowly avoiding his grasp. Reaching the swings, she looked behind her and instantly slammed into a swing, her stomach stuck on the seat. Michael grabbed her around the middle and picked her up, slamming her down on the ground directly under Laurie. She desperately clutched her mouth shut, praying that he wouldn't find her. Kenzie was picked up and held by the neck as he slammed a butcher knife into her stomach. She let out a scream as blood trickled out of her mouth. Michael dropped the knife to the ground and fastened both hands around her neck, moving them quickly in a twisting fashion. Kenzie's neck broke with a snap. Michael twisted harder and her neck completely broke open, splattering Laurie directly above her with a spray of blood. Michael dropped her body to the ground and stepped on the broken neck, causing her spine to splinter and shatter on the ground. Laurie let out a small scream before she could help herself. Michael instantly looked up at her, stabbing his knife through the bars towards her. Laurie crawled backwards and immediately tumbled down the slide backwards, landing in the dead girl's blood. Michael stabbed for her. Letting out a scream, she rolled away from him. Crawling towards her friends watching in terror, Michael grabbed her ankle. Managing to roll away into the grass, she started crying hysterically. He started towards her when Paul ran up behind him and hit him over the head with a chair. As he let out a groan of pain, he turned to Paul with fire in his eyes. Laurie managed to pull herself up to a standing position. Paul hurriedly backed away and Michael started to follow. Laurie immediately turned and ran hastily to the trees. Turning around, she saw Michael pick Paul up and brutally throw him to the ground. Laurie instantly let out a scream. Michael spun around and spotted her. Throwing his hood back, she could see that the mask had started falling apart. His right eye was completely free of the rubber. Laurie screamed again and set off into the trees. "SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Her heel seemed to find every tree root and hole in the ground. Laurie instantly bent down and unfastened each shoe, kicking them off and tearing barefoot into the darkness. She heard him coming but didn't dare stop to turn around. Thunder rumbled in the sky above and Laurie saw a flash of lighting. The rain instantly came down in sheets, drenching her. Laurie ran, soaking wet, to the top of a hill. Losing her footing, she slipped in the mud and fell down it. Pulling herself up, she slipped in the mud again and fell facedown. Her hair and clothes were matted with it but she didn't care. As rain poured down on her, she quickly dove into a large bush nearby. Ignoring the scratches she received on her bare arms and legs, she pulled her legs into a ball and watched as he started silently down the hill. Laurie backed up and found her back pressed against something. Turning her head, she realized that it was a chain link fence. She knew that she had to make it over. The bush didn't conceal her at all. Laurie immediately jumped up and started climbing, making the fence shake and causing Michael to look over at her. Laurie pulled herself up desperately and reached the top as he stabbed through the links for her. Letting go, she fell off the top of the seven-foot fence and slammed into the ground, getting the wind knocked out of her. Michael's blade slashed across the sole of her foot. Letting out a sharp gasp, she pulled her bloody foot away and climbed to her feet. The wet grass seemed to soothe the burning pain in her foot. Limping through the dark trees, she heard him start slamming his body into the fence and finally breaking it. Looking around in a panic, she realized that the area was a fenced in square. Picking up her pace, she spotted a gate and slammed her body against it. The handle was padlocked and Laurie beat against it in frustration. Kicking at it with bare feet, she only achieved a bruised toe. Spotting a section that was rusting away, she fell to the ground and pulled at it. Climbing through the small opening, she made it through and got up again. She was in a part of the park she'd never seen before and it appeared that someone had been building a tree house a long time ago. The building materials were all over the ground, rotting wood and nails. Michael instantly kicked the gate down behind her and Laurie set off again. But this time, her bare foot stepped on a rusting nail sticking out of a beam. Screaming in pain, she pulled her foot free as the feeling stabbed into her. Pulling herself around a tree trunk, she let out another scream. "PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!" Michael swung his knife around the trunk for her and missed her head by inches. Laurie caught the handle and pulled it free from the tree trunk, moving with it held in front of her defensively. The rain fell into her eyes, hindering her vision. Michael lunged for her and Laurie stabbed the knife into his chest up to the hilt. He let out a gasp of surprise as blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. Laurie pulled the knife free and stabbed into him again. He coughed blood out onto her hands, turning them crimson. Her eyes flashed with rage as she stabbed him again and again, in the neck, the abdomen, everywhere. He stopped moving and started choking the blood up. Laurie watched him fall to the ground, twitching painfully. Pulling the knife free one last time, she slammed it into his head. It seemed to go right into his cheek and he let out an inhuman howl of pain and rage. Laurie immediately ran back through the spot where the gate had been and through the hole he'd broken in the fence. Turning back to look at him, he was gone. Laurie froze instantly, listening for his footsteps. The rain had finally stopped and the trees were all dripping. Laurie shivered in the cold and fear. Then she heard voices. "Laurie! Where are you?" She let out a gasp of relief. "I'm here!" She started forward towards them. Then Michael dropped down from the tree he had been perched in. The butcher knife was still sticking in his face. Ripping it free with a groan, blood cascaded out of the freshly created hole in his face. The rubber in the mask had ripped even more and blood flowed down it like a waterfall. Laurie let out a scream and started backing up hastily. Reaching the end of the fence, she pulled a branch back and let it go. It whipped him in the face, causing him to stop for a moment. Laurie ran across the clearing in front of her to the bridge that had appeared out of the fog. Michael stepped onto the bridge behind her and the rotten wood immediately gave out, sending them both into the shallow river below. Laurie screamed as she plunged into the ice-cold water, resoaking her body. Pulling herself out onto the muddy bank, Michael erupted from the water like some demented creature. She let out a wild scream and tore down the worn down footpath in front of her. She turned her head slightly to see him and went into a panic. Michael was actually charging at her down the path. She let out another scream as she tripped over a rock, her already bloodied foot spiking up more. Michael's heavy breathing filled her ears and she felt his hot rancid breath on her neck. Urging herself onwards, she made her way from the path to the shallow banks of a creek. Slipping barefoot in the mud, she slid into the water and kicked off of the bank. Reaching the deep part, she pulled herself along the weeds growing underwater. Spotting an opening in front of her, she emerged from under the water and realized that it was a sewer pipe. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself into the opening. It was surprisingly clean, but still dirty and claustrophobic. Pulling herself forward, she tried to turn her head but couldn't. That was when Michael grabbed her ankle. Laurie let out a scream and kicked out, slamming her foot off the edge of the tunnel and feeling a few toes break. Kicking out again, he let go and she pulled herself into the tunnel quickly. Shuffling along, she scraped her elbows and knees against the jagged concrete. Crying, she pulled herself along and heard him stabbing for her. She kept going until she reached the other end. Emptying into a pond, she realized that she was on the main path next to the road. Heading back in the direction of the pavilion, she started to call out. "Paul!" Her voice broke as she screamed, her voice raw. "Kara! Marie! Hunter!" Stopping to catch her breath, she leaned against a guardrail. "Can anybody hear me?!" She surveyed the road around her. It was empty. Not a car in sight. That was when Michael staggered out of the woods where she had come from. He was soaking wet and had obviously crawled through the tunnel after her. Bloody water trickled out of his mouth and various wounds. He reached out for her, his hands shaking. She screamed and immediately started to limp down the pathway. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Michael let out an animalistic groan and started after her. But he wasn't walking anymore. He was finally running. She immediately shrieked and took off as fast as she could go. Her hair kept falling into her eyes but she pushed it aside in a panic. That was when Michael caught up to her and grabbed her by the hair, slamming her face down into the metal guardrail. Laurie fell to the ground. She started to cry harder as he pulled the butcher knife from the belt of his jacket. Pulling herself along, she screamed like never before as he stabbed into her arm. The blade cut into the bone and she screamed again. Before she faded out, she could see Paul hiding in the bushes. He was crying and looked ready to spring out and protect her. She barely managed to shake her head at him before she faded out and felt herself being lifted off the ground.

Laurie woke up in what seemed like the next second. But she was completely dried off. She was covered in blood and grime, and her face felt broken. Looking around her groggily, she had no idea where she was. The house she was in was empty and dark. It had been inhabited once, but she couldn't make out the surroundings. The walls had faint outlines of something, as if decorations had been hanging there. Then it hit her. They were in the Myers House. The place where it had all began. Laurie groggily climbed to her feet, ignoring the pain in her arm. Hobbling out into the hallway, she started down the stairs. They each creaked as if to shout out, "She's coming down". Laurie reached the bottom of the stairs and took the hallway with baby steps. Laurie headed nervously into the kitchen and immediately fell to the ground in shock. A rotting wooden table had a slew of bodies around it, with a piece of paper stapled to each. Names were handwritten on each corpse. The corpses of her mother and father were seated at the head of the table, while the rotting skeletons of Judith and her biological parents were seated at the other end. Each body had a party hat on its head. There were two open chairs left. Looking up, she saw that her aunt's sheets had been strung up into a makeshift banner. Written in blood, it read, "Happy Birthday, Laurie". Michael came up behind her before she could react. Pushing her into a chair, he tied a rope around it, holding her in place. Laurie immediately let out a scream, hoping that one of the neighbors would hear her. Looking around frantically, she almost screamed again when she saw Paul staring through the window at her. Michael didn't notice him. Paul motioned for her to keep quiet, pointed upwards, and ducked out of view. Laurie turned her attention back to Michael. He was settling into the chair across the table from her, and he raised a glass of blood as if to toast her health. Laurie let out a whimper and shook her head. She heard Paul shinnying up the drainpipe and realized that he was going to climb through a window. Listening hard, she heard the window creak slightly as Paul slid it open. Michael didn't hear. He only had eyes for Laurie. Laurie heard him start to drop into the room with a slight thud, so she did what she could to help mask the noise. Shaking violently, she flung herself backward, causing the chair to topple over with a loud clatter. Laurie fell to the ground and let out a scream that covered the noise of Paul moving down the staircase. Michael crossed around the table and pulled her chair up roughly, slamming her into the table again. Laurie started to cry hysterically as Paul rounded the corner, hiding from view. Maybe this was God's way of punishing her for being unfaithful to the man who loved her. Maybe if she had stayed clean, none of this would be happening. _Too late now_, her mind told her. Michael pulled Laurie's chair in between the bodies of her dead parents and pulled them together in a twisted embrace. Laurie let out a pitiful scream as she inhaled the putrid scent of her dead parents. Michael pulled out his knife and held it in front of her face, reminding her what he could do. She stared into his eyes, her brother, the cause of every possible misery she now had to endure. And she saw pity in them. They weren't the eyes of a killer that she'd seen earlier that night, and every other time he'd been near. They were the eyes of a brother who looked like he was having second thoughts about what he was about to do. And Laurie took advantage of that weakness to scream as loud as she could. Michael instantly hit her across the face with the handle of the blade, bruising her cheek. Turning back to him, she spit square in his face. He instantly flew into a rampage. Turning around, he knocked the table over and broke off one of the legs. He turned to the corpses of his family and started destroying them with the leg. Swinging around, he cracked her across the face with it as he went after the bodies of her parents. Laurie's chair fell again, taking her down with it. The force of the hit had caused the chair to bounce slightly into the hallway out of his sight. Looking around, she spotted Paul and broke into a fresh batch of tears. "Paul, please get me out of here!" He pulled a jack knife out of his pocket and cut the ropes, pulling her up. She tried to run, but her legs completely failed her and started her towards the ground again. Paul pulled her up effortlessly and half dragged her down the hall to the front door. Pulling the handle, the door opened easily. But the doorway was boarded shut. "No!" Laurie suddenly felt a huge pain on the back of her head and fell to the ground, her vision flickering. Michael had thrown the table leg at her and it had hit right on the mark. Paul let out a yell and hastily picked her up, running with her up the stairs and into a bedroom. He slammed the door and locked it, putting an empty bedspring in front of it. Laurie desperately tried to stay awake as Paul took off his shirt and wrapped it around his hand. Smashing his fist through the glass, it shattered and he groaned in pain as a few shards went through the fabric and into his skin. He knocked the last of the shards out into the yard below and dropped his bloody shirt to the ground. His hand was bleeding heavily. Wiping it on his pants, he hurried over to Laurie and picked her up, carrying her over to the window and looked down. It was a far drop. He turned to her. "Laurie, look at me." She tried desperately to stay awake despite the throbbing pain in her head. He slapped her across the face painfully, clearing her head instantly. "Sorry. Laurie, I'm going to jump. You jump after me and I'll catch you." She started to shake her head. He cut her off. "No, if you want to live you'll jump. Go quickly!" He turned and took a deep breath before jumping through the empty window and landing hard on his stomach in the yard below. Laurie looked down at him. He scrambled up and yelled up to her. "Laurie, jump!" She nodded and took a deep breath. Michael kicked the door open at that point, sending the bedspring crashing into the wall. Laurie screamed as he ran at her. She dove headfirst through the window and saw the ground rushing towards her. The next second, she was in Paul's arms as she cried into his bare shoulder. He stared up at the window and saw Michael watching, rage in his entire being. He disappeared from the window and Paul pulled Laurie up and into the trees behind the garage. Michael burst through the front door, sending the wood flying everywhere. Laurie let out a tiny scream, prompting Paul to place a hand over her mouth. She watched as he stormed through the yard, stabbing into bushes and tearing apart the garage in front of them. Paul pulled her through the trees into another yard and climbed a fence, holding her the entire time. They stole through a backyard and ran into the street, heading for a huge cluster of bushes on the street corner. He pulled her through the branches, back to the farthest corner. The Myers House was five houses away, but Laurie could still hear him rampaging around it. That was when the house next door turned their front porch light on and an old woman emerged in a pink bathrobe. She peered into the night. "Is somebody out here?" Paul started forward to call out for help, but he shrank back into the bushes instantly. Laurie covered her eyes as the woman screamed. It was cut off with a loud squelch and Laurie opened her eyes. The woman's body was on the ground and the screen door behind her was splattered with blood. Michael started down the street, turning in circles. Laurie shook uncontrollably as the pain of the night and the fear got to her. Feeling a warm trickle down her leg, she registered that her bladder had just emptied, but she couldn't focus on it. Michael was drawing closer all the time. Paul pulled her further back in the bush, holding her close. She knew that if she were going to die tonight, it would be in Paul's arms. She turned her head to him. "Paul, I love you so much. And I haven't been showing it very well. And I slept with Hunter." Paul stared at her in shock. "What?" She shook her head. "I had to tell you. But I love you so much, and I'm sorry, and if we make it out of this, I promise that I'll never do it to you again. You can leave me if you want, just know that I love you." He stared into her eyes and saw what she said was true. He nodded. "I forgive you. And we can talk later." She nodded and let out a dry sob. Michael was looking in the bushes on the opposite side of the road. Paul slowly managed to get them out of the bush and into a bed of tall grass. They crawled silently through the bushes until they reached the corner. That was when Michael plunged his hands into the bush and pulled Paul out by his neck. Laurie screamed as Paul was thrown to the ground, his bare chest scraping the concrete and starting to bleed. She got up and faced him. "Michael!" He stopped and stared into her eyes, a new insanity glowing from within him. "You want me, motherfucker? Then come and get me!" She took off back up the street, a plan already formulating in her mind. Turning back, she saw him follow and leave Paul unconscious in the road. Tearing back up the yards, she ran up to the Myers House and lingered in the yard for a moment, making sure he saw where she was. She darted into the house, her bare feet digging into splintered wood. But she didn't feel it. She darted down the hall into the kitchen, snapping another of the broken table legs off for a weapon. She yanked open drawer after drawer to find a knife, but didn't find any. "Shit!" She heard him come in the front door and kicked a chair over; causing a loud clatter that would surely draw him to her. She hid against the wall, holding the leg up to strike. He came into the room and she let out a primal yell as she smashed the leg over his head so hard that it actually broke in half. He grunted and dropped his knife to the floor. She darted down and grabbed it up as he pulled her up by her hair and slammed her into the wall. Holding her up with his hand, he started to choke her against the solid plaster. Bringing the knife up, she slashed at his hand. He dropped her and she was immediately moving down the rest of the hall and to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, she ducked into his empty old bedroom. Her adrenaline pumping, she heard him come up the stairs and head right for her. She rushed at him, slamming the knife through the base of the mask into his neck. He lurched backwards and into the rotten railing. It broke and he fell down the stairs, the knife handle slamming into the ground and shoving it through him to the other side. He let out a choking rattle and Laurie descended the steps cautiously. He had managed to roll himself over so that he was facing her. He watched in hatred as she stood over him, relishing the power. The sirens sounded but she didn't hear them. Pulling the knife out, a fresh explosion of blood splattered onto her face but she didn't flinch. She toyed the blade over his face, watching as he longed to kill her but couldn't. His hands were weakly clasping and unclasping at the base of his slaughtered neck. Laurie smiled down at him coldly before driving the knife into his eyeball. His hands instantly dropped and fell still, the eye popping and exploding onto her shirt. She let out a deep breath and got up, yanking the bloody knife out of his ravaged socket and stumbled out the door. Three police cars had pulled up in front of the house and concerned neighbors looked on worriedly as the woman next door was loaded into a body bag and put into an ambulance. Laurie staggered down the front walk, her filthy, injured bare feet aching with each step. She dropped the knife with a clatter as she noticed that the crowd had fallen silent at her appearance. She mumbled to the nearest policeman, "I killed Michael Myers". Staggering through the crowd, she saw Paul being loaded into an ambulance as an oxygen mask was fitted around his face. Satisfied that he was safe, she turned back to the house. Police were cautiously entering the front door, guns drawn. The scene was quiet for a minute, and then one of the cops was thrown back outside, his throat ripped open. The crowd gathering around the house let out a scream and backed up hurriedly, some of them racing into their houses. Laurie turned desperately for help, but everybody had left her. Survival was her main goal, so she unblinkingly limped up the yard and knelt down next to the dead guard, pulling his gun out of his belt and stood up, making sure the safety was off. Michael slammed another cop up against the wall, twisting his neck and breaking it with a loud snap. "Michael." Michael looked up at the sound of Laurie's voice. She pulled the trigger, shooting the bullet into his head. Blood exploded out of the back of his skull, the mask ripping before her eyes. Blood gurgled out of the mask's mouth, dripping on the floor. Michael fell to the ground with a crash. Laurie stepped over his body and pulled the trigger right when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, sending the bullet into the wall. Laurie kicked out brutally and crawled backwards, grabbing desperately for the gun where it rested on the bottom step. As Laurie reached for the gun, a loud shriek erupted from the top of the stairs, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Laurie hastily crawled into the front doorway as a girl with blonde hair fell down the stairs painfully. One side of her body was covered in blood, and glass was stuck in her face. Her ankle was broken and her arm was stabbed. She crawled desperately towards Laurie as a little boy in a clown costume stepped out of the shadows. Laurie's eyes widened as she saw that he was wearing a clean version of Michael's rotten mask. Laurie backed up and found herself against a solid door. The house was suddenly clean and gave off the look of being inhabited. The girl, Laurie's sister, reached for the door pitifully and Laurie scrambled out of her way down the hall to where Michael still lay on the ground, blood pouring from the underside of his head. He looked just as shocked to see this as she was. Judith reached for the doorknob and realized that it was locked, too high for her to reach from the ground. She let out a low moan as Michael started down the stairs towards her. Judith hauled herself into the living room doorway, blood pouring out of her mouth onto the white carpeting. Michael stepped off the stairs and hastily crossed the foyer into the living room, slashing Judith across the back. Laurie got up and stared in horror as Judith was stabbed again and again, letting out a brutal scream every time. Laurie flinched and drew back against the wall as Michael turned Judith's body over and sat on her stomach. Laurie heard a slicing noise and then saw Michael get up. Her face was carved into a gruesome smile. Laurie let out a moan of disgust. Young Michael's head snapped upwards to face her. He pulled the butcher knife out and advanced towards her. Laurie screamed in terror as he stabbed for her head and she ducked, the knife slamming into the wall. She darted up and got behind him, managing to slam his small body against the wall. The knife fell to the ground with a bloody clatter. She cracked his head off of the plaster again and again until he passed out. Dragging him down the hall, she threw him down the basement steps and slammed the door, locking it. She turned to look at Michael on the floor next to her. His mask was ripped and bloody and his eyes looked just as shocked as she did. Laurie heard a shuffling sound behind her. Turning, she watched in horror as Judith's mangled body slowly stumbled out of the living room. Her torso was full of stab wounds and blood leaked out of every orifice. Her hands extended towards Laurie. She backed up in terror and shook her head fearfully as blood drooled down Judith's chin and onto Laurie's feet. It felt like acid where it hit. Laurie started to cry and covered her face in her arms, shaking. "Please, leave me alone!" Judith leaned down into Laurie's face and coughed heavily, sending a huge spray of blood onto her terrified little sister. She pulled a huge chunk of glass from her face and reached it towards Laurie's neck when Michael rose up from the floor and pulled her away by her ankle. Judith fell facedown, the glass shards smashing into her face even deeper. He dragged her back across the foyer and into the living room, where he started brutally ripping her apart by hand. Laurie saw her moment of opportunity and scrambled for the door, unlocking it and falling out onto the front porch. The street was back to normal, with police cars sitting there. Some of the people had begun to gather there again. She turned back to the house and saw that it was old and rotting again. The dead policemen were still on the ground where they'd been thrown. Laurie cautiously ventured back inside and saw that the inside was deserted too. Michael lay on the living room floor next to the bloody smear where Judith had been killed. He was breathing heavily, as if he'd just run a mile. His hands were dripping fresh blood and there were pieces of long blonde hair in his palms. Laurie sank down defeated next to her fallen brother. He looked up at her as blood leaked out of a corner of his eye. Laurie turned to look behind her and saw that the knife from the time shift was still lying on the floor. But the blade was clean and shining despite the fresh blood on it. It was a perfect clone of the knife that Michael had lost on Halloween, only newer. She picked it up and returned to his side as he struggled to breathe. He was clearly in pain. His eyes, once full of fire, now had the appearance of a scared little boy, and Laurie noticed for the first time that they were a beautiful blue. He let out another hacking cough and blood exploded from the mouth and nose of the mask. This was the most he'd shed yet. His face was completely red within a few seconds. His eyes popped out as his throat struggled to inhale and he turned back to Laurie with desperation in his eyes. She shook her head in disgust as he reached for the knife she had in her hand. He gestured for it, and she saw instantly what he meant to do. She handed it to him and he instantly plunged it into his heart. His body let out another choking spasm and fell still. Laurie stared down in shock as her brother finally died. She fell backwards in relief and let out an agonizing cry as she realized that her misery was finally over. Managing to get up, she limped out of the house and turned around one last time to make sure Michael was there. He was still dead on the rug where she'd left him. Closing the door behind her with a click, she stumbled out into the street as the crowd stared at her. Immediately she fell to the ground and began to cry hysterically. The house stared down at her imposingly, as if the ghosts could see through the windows at her. More police cars pulled up and one of them helped her up and into the back of a squad car before taking off and towards a hospital. Laurie stared out the back window of the car at the side of the house that she could see. A curtain upstairs was pulled open, and Laurie could see her biological mother in the window, holding Laurie as a baby. She smiled lovingly at Laurie and waved the baby's hand goodbye. Laurie shut her eyes and opened them again, not realizing that she was waving back. The window was empty now and the curtains were shut. Laurie settled back in her seat and immediately fell asleep.

Michael lay on the floor of his house. He could feel the cold sharpness of the blade in his heart, and he felt the organ slowly stopping. He had heard Laurie leave, but he didn't care anymore. She'd done him a favor, handing him the knife. Of course, if he had the opportunity to go after her, he would in an instant. The job would never be finished until he did. Laurie had shut the door behind her, leaving him in privacy. He had no idea what had happened before with Judith, but he wasn't going to let something else get to Laurie before he could. The house silently changed around him again until he was back in 1990. The basement door creaked open and Michael watched himself walk up the stairs. Judith rolled over next to him on the rug. As she opened her mouth, blood came dribbling out. "Michael. Look what she did to you. You were weak. That never would have happened to you before. And you lost your chance. But we're going to fix that." She immediately pulled the knife from his chest. He watched her wipe the blood onto the carpeting until the knife shone brightly again. She handed it to him. "You're going to need this, little brother." The younger version of Michael nodded. He stepped forward and pulled the newer version of the mask off his head. "And this, too. Take better care of it this time." Michael ripped the mask off his face, the latex splitting in half. He took the new mask from his younger self and put it on, remembering how it had felt before it was left to rot in a basement for seventeen years. He stood up, not even feeling the pain where he had stabbed himself. The wound was healed. He looked up to Judith who was smiling at him. "You're welcome. But that was a one-time only thing. Don't expect me to fix you every time you get hurt." He silently stood there, taking this all in. Judith led him to a mirror where he examined his newer look. "You must be upset that she got away from you." He looked up and they both could see the anger in his eyes. She smiled. "You wanted to kill her, but you missed the golden opportunity." He stared at her as if to question why she was restating the obvious. She let out a small laugh and smiled. "Well, you still have a chance to get her. In fact, you have two chances." He looked at her questioningly. She pointed upwards. Right on cue, a baby cried from upstairs and he remembered that Alex had been in the house that night as a child. He instantly headed up the stairs. Judith stayed below and pulled her younger brother's child form into a hug, smiling widely as the baby's cries were abruptly cut short with a loud stabbing noise. Michael walked back down the stairs, his knife covered in fresh blood. "I bet that felt good, didn't it?" He started towards the front door but Judith pulled him back. "Not so fast, big boy. The police will be waiting for you out there. Use the back door." He silently turned and headed out through the kitchen. He turned back one last time, as if to thank her. "Good luck. You're going to need it. My advice is, go for her new family. You'll **really** hit a nerve there." He left the house, shutting the rotten wooden door behind him. His new white mask gleamed in the darkness and the butcher knife felt fresh and new. Slaughtering the infant form of his sister hadn't been enough. Now he needed the real thing. And he'd make damn sure he got her this time. Judith's voice echoed through the yard around him, but he knew that nobody else could hear it. _"Have fun trick-or-treating, brother."_


	7. Chapter 7

Following the night's events, Laurie is in worse shape than ever. What new twists unfold? Read and find out!

Part 2: Sibling Rivalry

_"As you can see behind me, this party was interrupted with disastrous results. Tables have been overturned, chairs broken, and the death toll is at least 14. It appears that Michael Myers has indeed returned." The reporter hurried over to a scared cheerleader. "Now, miss, can you tell us what you saw?" The girl nodded weakly. "This thing. Michael Myers. He came out of the woods and all the football players thought it was some kind of prank, so they all cheered and watched him come over. One of them went up to him to greet him, and he got his neck snapped completely around." She started to cry. "He killed a bunch more of them. My friend Sasha was hiding under a table with me, and he flipped it over and stabbed her through the mouth." She broke into tears. "And everybody says he was after Laurie Strode. God, I wish we hadn't come here. Nobody even likes her, anyways. All because Paul was dating her. Stupid __**BLEEP**__." The reporter broke away and turned back to her cameraman. "As you can see, everybody has been affected here tonight. Even if some have odd ways of showing it." She gave the cheerleader an irritated glance before returning to the camera. "It appears that Laurie Strode, one of the survivors of the Halloween Massacre and sister of Myers, has again been the target. Witnesses say that they saw Strode run off into the woods with Myers in close pursuit." She turned the camera on Marie. "Can you tell us what you saw?" Marie nodded. "Laurie was running off into the woods and he was following her. We heard her screaming, and then it started to rain. Paul ran off into the woods after them and we heard more screaming. After a while, Paul sprinted back and ran to his car. He told us that Michael had taken her back." The reporter cleared her throat. "It appears that Myers took his sister back to their childhood home in Haddonfield. Brian, over to you." The view transferred over to outside of the Myers House. "Thanks, Kathy. Now, once Myers had successfully kidnapped Strode, he took her back here to 45 Lampkin Lane. In the kitchen, five desecrated corpses have been found. Apparently, Myers had planned a twisted birthday celebration for his sibling. The bodies of the Myers family and of Strode's adoptive parents were present on the scene. Eyewitnesses on the scene say that they heard screaming from the street and watched as Myers picked a young man up and threw him to the ground again. Strode engaged Myers and ran back to his old home, ducking inside. He followed. Screaming was heard, and Strode eventually stumbled out of the house with a bloody knife. Two policemen entered the house and were instantly killed. Miss Strode ran back inside the house and managed to get one of the deceased's guns. Two shots were heard and all was quiet for a few minutes. Miss Strode reemerged from the house and stared around at the crowd before she ducked back inside again. At this point, more police arrived at the scene and Miss Strode came out for the final time, falling to the ground and crying hysterically. She was led into a waiting car and taken off to a hospital for further treatment. Police officials have denied comment. They are currently in pursuit of Myers. Here's hoping they catch him."_

Sheriff Hunt and his four men took off into the woods behind the Myers House, their guns out. They saw a ratty old jacket that Myers had discarded on the ground. His pure white mask gleamed ahead through the trees, silently taunting his pursuers. Hunt called to his men. "Spread out! If you have the shot, take it!" He hurried after the killer, tripping over tree roots and dropping his gun. He fell to the ground, searching desperately for the weapon. He heard a crack nearby and watched in horror as one of his men had his neck snapped and was dropped to the ground. A shot rang out and burrowed into Myers, blood splattering on a nearby tree. He groaned and charged the officer, slamming his head into a tree trunk. Bark exploded off of the rough surface as his face was slammed into it again and again. Michael threw the dead cop into the woods behind him. Hunt and his remaining man huddled together as Michael advanced menacingly. He slashed his gleaming new knife through the air, slicing through Hunt's partner. Blood sprayed everywhere from the cut arteries, splattering onto Hunt's face. He shot Michael in the chest. "You sonofabitch!" Michael took the shot and cracked his head off of Hunt's. Hunt fell to the ground and Michael instantly stepped on his neck, holding him in place. He brought up his foot and slammed it down on Hunt's head. He repeated the process viciously; blood and brain matter spraying everywhere. Michael kicked Hunt over and kicked straight into the maw that had once been a face. It completely exploded, torn flesh splattering in all directions. Michael wiped his bloody boot on the ground, cleaning it off before pocketing his knife and heading off into the trees. Sirens sounded up and down the street, and he heard more footsteps in the woods around him. A shout told him that they had found the bodies. He wondered how Laurie was handling everything that had happened. And he hoped that she would stick around for one last game.

**Russellville Emergency**

**11:30 PM**

Laurie was pulled through the doors on a gurney, screaming and thrashing. "PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO! HE'S NOT DEAD; I KNOW HE'S NOT! PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME GO!" She cracked her arm off the side of the gurney and the stab wound immediately opened up again and started bleeding heavily. The doctors around her shouted in alarm and pulled the gurney through the doors into the Emergency Room. Laurie was pale from shock and blood loss, and she yelled louder at the sight of the needle coming towards her. Inserting it into her arm and pushing the plunger down, Laurie screamed horribly as the doctors shined a bright light on her and started operating. The medicine took effect and she finally passed out. Waking up immediately, she was overjoyed that the room was dark. The bright florescent lights were too much for her to take right now. She immediately felt all the pain she had taken tonight. Her foot and arm were heavily bandaged, and she had a pad on her forehead. Her hair was still dirty and bloody, her face had stitches in it, and she was dressed in a blue hospital gown. A heavy metal and foam cast covered one of her legs. A heart monitor beeped next to her bed, the only noise in the quiet room. She heard a slow breathing next to her bed and immediately opened her eyes wider, on the alert. Michael had gotten into a hospital once and he could do it again. Laurie turned her head slightly to the left and immediately let out a deep breath to see Kara sitting next to the bed. "Kara." Her voice came out in a croak. Kara bolted up and broke into tears. "Laurie, thank God!" She gently embraced her cousin. "Are you okay? What happened? Oh God, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about all this." Laurie nodded. "Is Paul okay?" Kara nodded. "He's broke a rib, but he's fine. He keeps asking for you." Laurie anxiously tried to get out of the bed. "I want to see him." Kara shook her head. "No, no, you need your rest. Paul will be allowed to come in later." Laurie nodded. "What about Hunter and Marie?" Kara quietly shushed her. "They're fine. We're all fine." Laurie nodded and tears started rolling down her face. "Oh God, Kara, that house." Kara sat forward, concerned. "What happened there?" Laurie shook her head. "He stole bodies from the cemetery. The Myers family. And my parents." She trailed off, crying silently. "And then, I don't remember." Kara nodded. "You will. Give it some time." Laurie nodded. "I'm feeling drowsy again, though. I'll-" She dropped off, entering slumber again. Kara got up and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Laurie drowsily came to again. The lights had been turned on in her room, and she could see everything perfectly. The white walls, the dark TV, and the boy sitting next to her. Paul jumped slightly as she called his name. "Paul…" He got up and knelt down next to the bed, cradling her head in his arms. "Hey, sweetie." She looked at Paul's face. He had stitches too, and he was pale as a sheet as he looked at her. "Oh, God, Laurie, I thought I lost you." She shook her head as the tears started swelling in her eyes. "No, no, I'm not going anywhere." He held her hands in his tightly, refusing to let go. "I'm never leaving you alone again. I love you so much." She nodded and started crying harder. "But Hunter…" Paul shook his head. "I don't care. I love you so much. I don't care what happened with him. I almost lost you again, and I'm not going to let things wait. We can't just sit around waiting. We need to do things while we can!" Laurie nodded. "He was gone wasn't he? When the police got there?" Paul nodded at the floor. "Yeah, he left a blood trail into the woods. Sheriff Hunt and his men are all dead." She shook her head frustratedly. "I have to get out of here!" She strained against the restraints, managing to snap one free. Falling out of the bed, she landed on her bad foot and fell to the ground. Paul helped her up and she immediately limped through the open door and into the hall. Nurses and doctors all turned to watch her. Scrambling for the nurses station, she pulled herself along. Paul ran down the hall after her, and he tried to hold her back. Laurie immediately let out an insane scream and bit into his hand. He cried out in shock and let go. Laurie ducked through the nearest stairwell door, pulling it shut behind her and holding on to the handle. Paul tugged at it from the other side. "Laurie, it's okay! We're not going to hurt you!" She pulled the door open and let him step forward before slamming it shut, cracking off of his forehead. He let out a yell and fell to the ground. Laurie hurried down the stairs to the bottom, ripping the door open and falling out into the dark basement hallway. Noticing that the door she had come through had a lock she pushed the button in, insuring that nobody would be able to come through after her without a key. Straightening up, she stared alertly around the dark hall. Lights were spaced oddly throughout the ceiling, as if somebody had started the job and never gotten around to finishing it. One of them flickered eerily, creating a sort of delayed strobe effect. She swallowed nervously and moved down the hallway, looking for an exit. All the doors were locked, and she stupidly remembered when her mother would read _Alice in Wonderland_ to her. The part where Alice is stuck in a hall of nothing but doors, all of them locked tight. Turning back to the hallway, the light continued to flicker. She instantly remembered that night in the driveway. The light had flickered on and off and Michael had gotten closer each time. She found herself seeing Michael in the hallway, exactly as she had done that night. That night when he hadn't been there. Like now. He wasn't here. Still, she backed up nervously. A running sound came from the darkness and Laurie's eyes widened at what she saw. Annie Brackett came running around the nearest corner in a hospital gown. Her hair was long now, longer than Laurie's. "Laurie! We have to get out of here!" Laurie shook her head. "This isn't real. You're not here, you're dead." Annie nodded. "Of course I am. And if you don't hurry, you'll be dead, too!" She grabbed Laurie's hand and pulled her forward. Laurie instantly remembered the touch of Annie's hand, the smell of her hair. Annie pulled Laurie down the hall into the darkness. "Annie, where are we going?" Annie shook her head. "Don't ask questions! We have to move!" That was when Michael came out of the blackness and stabbed Annie in the back. Blood dribbled out of Annie's mouth in a hellish replay of Halloween. Laurie shook her head. "This isn't happening." Annie's voice came out as clear as ever. "Oh, not this again. Try some originality." Laurie found that she had backed up against a door in the wall. Looking at the sign on it, it read "ROOF ACCESS". Laurie hurriedly turned the knob and ducked through, slamming the door shut into complete darkness. This made the hall look like a lightshow in comparison. Laurie felt her way forward nervously and found the bottom of the metal staircase. Crawling up, she found the banister and pulled herself along. The door at the bottom of the stairs was flung open and Michael walked through the doorway. Annie still dangled from the knife in his hand. Her voice came echoing up the stairwell hauntingly. "_It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring, he went to bed and bumped his head, and didn't-_". Michael sliced the knife through Annie's chest and into her neck. Annie frowned. "_I wasn't done yet!_" He threw her body down to the bottom of the stairs. Laurie screamed and continued her upwards trek as Annie finished her song. "_Get up 'till the morning…_" Her toes slipped on the nearest stair and she rolled back down to the landing as Michael slashed at her, causing her wrists to slice open and bleed heavily. Laurie reached the top of the steps and flung herself against the door, breaking the latch and falling to the rough gravel of the roof. She crawled forward and pulled herself up. A breeze blew over the roof and she heard the last of his footsteps nearing the doorway. Shouting seemed to follow him and Laurie backed up closer to the edge of the roof. Lights drew nearer and one of them hit her square in the face. Laurie reeled backwards and lost her footing. A strong hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into an embrace. "Laurie! Laurie, it's okay, baby, give me the knife." Laurie opened her eyes and found herself in Paul's arms. A small group of guards and doctors had gathered near the top of the stairs. Laurie opened her right hand and felt the knife drop from it. She immediately flashed back to the stairs, slicing her wrists with the blade and letting out a scream. Flashing back to the present, she felt the pain in her wrists and fell limp, immediately passing out in Paul's embrace. Waking up later on, she was back in her hospital room. The restraints had been tightened around her arms and legs, and her wrists were heavily bandaged. She stirred sleepily. Paul was sitting next to her bed, as were Kara and her aunt and uncle. These latter two stooped low over her bed. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Laurie grimaced. "Like I've been hit by a truck. I'm so sore." They shifted uncomfortably around her. Laurie looked at Paul. "What happened?" He cleared his throat. "You broke free and found your way to the roof somehow. You managed to slit your wrists and almost fell over the edge." Laurie looked down at her wrists. "Oh my God. I'm suicidal." Marianne started to cry. "Don't say that, Laurie. Please, don't say that." Laurie shook her head and immediately felt a rage coursing through her body. It seemed to fill her every cell, building up in her. She shook her head rapidly and lunged at her crying aunt. "FUCKING LET ME OUT OF HERE! HE'LL KILL US ALL! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN STOP HIM!" A medic rushed in and hurriedly injected her with a shot of medication. She immediately fell quiet but continued to plead with her family. "Please, we need to get out of here! Listen to me! Please! Kara, help me!" Kara shook her head. "Laurie, I'm sorry." Laurie shook her head and started to laugh hysterically, lunging and clawing at her restraints. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! FUCK! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING LIARS, TELLING ALL YOUR BULLSHIT STORIES!" Her aunt and uncle hurried out of the room. Paul pulled Kara into an embrace, shielding her face from Laurie. "FUCKING TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM! HE'S MINE! YOU'RE MINE, PAUL! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MINE!" Paul and Kara hurried out of the room. She saw Hunter and Marie staring into the room with terrified looks on both of their faces. Spit seemed to roll down her chin and her eyes popped out of her head as she strained to reach for Hunter. "COME ON, HUNTER! WAS IT GOOD FOR YOU, TOO?!" Marie shot Hunter a shocked expression as he reached into the room and turned the lights off, shutting the door. Laurie continued to scream as she heard the lock click into place. Her shouts reverberated around her in the tiny cramped room. Down the hall, Laurie's friends were all sitting together. Kara had gone off with her parents. Paul, Hunter, and Marie sat together in the waiting room. Laurie's screams could still be heard. After a few more minutes, they died out and they could hear her crying hysterically for her parents. Paul broke down and started to cry. Hunter and Marie both pulled Paul into a group hug. Paul cried hysterically into Marie's shoulder. "I just don't know if she's ever going to be the same ever again." A doctor approached. "Mr. Freedman, could I talk to you alone?" Paul nodded and wiped the tears from his face before getting up and following the man down the hall. Laurie had fallen silent. They turned into an empty office and shut the door behind them. The doctor turned to Paul. "I'm so sorry for everything that you've had to go through tonight. Were you injured at all?" Paul shook his head. "Not really. I just got knocked around a little bit." The doctor nodded. "Now, I understand that you and Miss Strode are in a relationship?" Paul nodded and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I was going to propose to her tonight. It's her birthday." The doctor stopped, stunned at what he heard. "I'm terribly sorry." Paul nodded. "It's fine. But is Laurie going to be okay?" The doctor removed his glasses and fixed Paul with a piercing look. "It's hard to say. While she'll never be completely normal again, she can at least get back to something that resembles the old Laurie." Paul shook his head and angrily kicked the wall. A small dent appeared in the plaster. He turned back to the doctor. "Sorry…" The doctor shook his head. "It's quite alright. I hate the paint job, anyways." Paul sat back down and put his head in his hands. "Will she be like that all the time?" The doctor sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's been through another trauma tonight. She'll be fragile. But she won't be raving like she was a few moments ago." Paul nodded slowly. "Does she remember anything?" The doctor got up and consulted his clipboard. "That's where it gets tricky. She remembers everything up to the point when you were attacked. She remembers you being thrown to the ground and she ran back to the Myers House. She doesn't know why, though. And she doesn't remember what happened in it. But it's obviously scarred her. Tell me, was she exposed to a chemical of any kind?" Paul shook his head, confused. "No. Why?" The doctor showed Paul a photo of Laurie's left foot before the cast had been put on it. It was heavily burned, and it would scar her whole foot. Paul stared at it in shock. "What happened to her?" The doctor shook his head. "We don't know. It appears to be a chemical burn, almost acidic." Paul shook his head. "It wasn't like that before I got attacked. That had to have happened when she went back in that house." The doctor nodded. "Yes, and the police say that there's nothing in that house that could have burned her foot like that." Paul shook his head tiredly. "Where are you going with this?" The doctor briefly widened his eyes. "Oh, nowhere. I was just curious as to what kind of chemical burn someone can get from an abandoned Victorian house." Paul stood up. "I don't know. But I'm tired and I want to see Laurie." The doctor nodded shortly. "Very well. Just don't overwork her. She needs rest." Paul nodded. The doctor led him down the hall and opened her door, leaving Paul alone with her. Down the hall in the waiting room, Hunter and Marie sat by themselves. They watched Paul being led back to Laurie's room by a doctor and going in. Marie turned to Hunter wearily. "What did Laurie mean, 'was it good for you, too'?" Hunter shook his head. "Not tonight, Marie. Tomorrow." Marie shook her head. "No. Now." She got up and pulled him with her, heading outside into the warm summer night. They sat down on a bench hidden from view by a bush. "Something's been going on with you and Laurie. I'm not blind, Hunter. Just talk to me." Hunter got up and started to pace nervously. "You're going to hate me. And I deserve it. But don't hate Laurie." Marie blinked. "Oh my God. I knew it." She shook her head and tears formed in her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look at her face. She started to cry, the tears running down her cheeks. "No, no, no. Why? Was I not good enough for you?! You told me you loved me!" He shook his head. "I do. Baby, I love you so much. You have no idea." She stood up angrily and gestured to the hospital behind her. "Then why were you having an affair with my BEST FRIEND?!" Hunter shrugged stupidly. "I don't know. Nothing I say can justify what I did." Marie shook her head and held out a hand to make him stop. "Just tell me. How many times?" Hunter blushed. "Marie…" She shook her head and screamed at him. "HOW MANY TIMES?!" Hunter looked down at the floor. "Three times." She let out a moan of disgust. "When?" He shook his head once more. "Once during Prom, and then twice tonight." She shook her head. "Oh my God. I can't believe you would do this." Hunter looked up. "I know. And I'm sorry. I just got lonely." He instantly realized that he had said the completely wrong thing. She turned back to him, her eyes flaring. "You got LONELY?! Give me a fucking break!" He stared at her with steely eyes, prepared to take what she was about to dish out. She continued her tirade. "You told me you could wait for the sex! You told me it wouldn't affect our relationship! So you decide to hop onto my best friend? A friend who's so screwed up that she's turned into a pseudo-slut?! If I'd gotten 'lonely', I wouldn't have started fucking Paul! I can't believe you! While I was stuck under a pile of dead bodies, you were off having an afternoon delight?!" He didn't move. "I knew it, I knew the way you kept looking at her meant something. I just thought…" She took a deep breath. "I thought you were different." He let out a ragged breath, and tears started to choke back his throat. "Marie…" She shook her head. "No. I'm done. I don't want to see you ever again. Don't call me, don't text me, don't try to contact me at all." He shook his head. "I won't." She nodded. "Good." Heading back into the hospital waiting room, she grabbed her coat and turned to leave. The whole waiting room looked like they had heard what she'd yelled. Paul came out of his room down the hall and she broke into fresh tears. "Paul…" She fell into his arms sobbing. He talked to her quietly. "He told you?" She nodded. "Can you take me home, please?" He nodded and helped her out the door. Hunter still stood awkwardly where she had left him. He saw Paul. "Paul, I'm sorry." Paul shook his head. "Save it." Hunter hurried after them. "Paul, please, listen to me!" He grabbed Paul by the shoulder and turned him around. Paul immediately punched him in the face. Hunter fell backwards in shock, clutching his bleeding lip. Paul stared down at him in anger. "Stay the fuck away from me for a while. I'll tell you when I'm ready to talk." Hunter nodded stupidly and fell back down into a sitting position on the pavement. Once Paul and Marie had driven away, he broke into harsh tears. Nothing would ever be the same again. A twig cracked in the bushes beyond the parking lot. Hunter snapped to attention and hastily wiped the angry tears from his face. "Is somebody there?" The wind blew in his face almost mockingly. He shivered and held his arms closer to his chest. "Hello?" Another twig cracked and he turned tail and ran back into the hospital before the intruder in the bushes could show his face. A gleaming white mask watched from the trees as the blonde boy ran into the warmth and light of Russellville Emergency. He'd heard him and the girl fighting. The blonde girl that Laurie seemed to have replaced Annie with. Michael let out a heavy breath and felt another swell of June air rush past, blowing the hair of his new mask wildly. He felt free again without the cumbersome jacket weighing him down. His coveralls were bloody, but they fit like an old trusted glove. He stared as a teenage girl came out of the hospital, talking on her cell phone. She was a redhead and had on copious amounts of eyeliner. "I can't believe it! It happened in South Park, apparently!" She paused and listened to her friend respond on the other line before continuing. "No, my brother cut his leg open in the garage. We had to come here. And we saw them bring that Laurie Strode girl in on a gurney, she was so scary looking, Joe! She was all bloody and she wouldn't stop screaming. She's fucked up so bad right now. She even got out of her room and made it up to the roof so she could jump, you know?!" She laughed as her friend responded. "Yeah, well, better her than me." She stared at the ground as she stumbled along out of the parking lot and into the grass. The wind blew her hair into her face but she brushed it away as she absently walked in circles while talking into the phone. Leaves rustled in the breeze, and the full moon shone down brightly on the area. As she walked past a tree, still conversing, Michael's hands flew out and pulled the girl into the trees. She screamed in terror and dropped her phone to the ground. Her friend's voice sounded from the phone. "Katie?! Katie, what's going on?!" Katie was pulled up by the neck and slammed into a tree trunk as the knife slammed into her chest. She let out a choking breath and blood trickled out of her mouth as she stumbled out of the trees. Her mother emerged from the waiting room. "Katie? Are you out here, honey?" Katie's trembling hands reached for the edge of the trees and her mother, but Michael pulled her back and brutally shoved her head downwards onto an upturned tree branch. The branch was so thick that it instantly went through the redhead's skull, coming out the mouth in a bloody explosion. Michael kicked her body off the branch and picked it, tucking it up into the branches of a nearby tree. No more fooling around. Laurie had gotten away from him four times. This fifth time would be the last.

Laurie woke up to the sound of footsteps next to her bed. She was still in the hospital. Robert was standing next to her bed, a look of extreme concern on his face. She stared at him. "Told you so." He sat down without comment. "You did. Laurie, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." She nodded her head vaguely. "If I had a dollar for every time that someone's said that to me in the last day, I'd be J. K. fucking Rowling." He nodded. "Are you okay?" Laurie shook her head in amazement. "Do I look fucking okay to you?!" She jerked forward and only then did he realize that she had been restrained against the bed. He simply looked at her. "I will make you better. I promise you." Laurie started to cry. "Please. That's all I want now. To be Laurie Strode again. No Michael Myers, no Alexandra Myers, none of it. I want to be whole again."


	8. Chapter 8

Laurie takes a dip into the colorful world of partying and drugs. When she hits rock bottom, who is her unlikely hero? Review!

Laurie hobbled down the hallway of the hospital room. Her leg was still in a cast and she was on crutches. She'd been in the hospital for a week. Kara hugged her gently in the waiting room. Laurie returned it as best as she could. "I just want to leave. I never want to see this place ever again." Kara nodded and helped her cousin into the car. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove silently back to their house. Laurie's aunt and uncle were waiting in the door for them. Both of them hugging Laurie, they helped the girls into the house. Laurie immediately proceeded up the stairs to her bedroom. Grabbing her cell phone from the nearby dresser, she flipped it open and dialed Paul's number. It rang before he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey. I got out of the hospital finally." His end was quiet for a minute. "Oh. That's good." She tried her best to ignore the tension in his tone. "Yeah. I was thinking, maybe you could come over and we could hang out?" He cleared his throat. He only did that when he was nervous. "I can't." Laurie swallowed unexpectedly. "Oh. Could you come over tomorrow? I miss you." He sighed. "Can we meet somewhere? We really need to talk." Laurie nodded. "Yeah. Where?"

"Our spot in Russellville Park. You know where." She nodded. "I'll meet you there at one."

"Okay." She started to say something before he hung up on her. "I love y-". Sighing, she found Marie's number and dialed it. "Marie. It's me." Marie sighed into the phone. "What?" Laurie continued. "I got out of the hospital. I thought maybe you could come over tonight?" Marie laughed cruelly. "Are you kidding me? Listen, Laurie, I'm sorry about your brother and all, but you fucked my boyfriend. More than once. I don't want to have anything to do with you." She hung up the phone abruptly, leaving Laurie in shock. She turned to stare out the window and looked down at the empty clothesline. Michael wasn't there. Nobody was there. She was simply and utterly, alone.

Laurie hobbled out of Kara's car and up the pathway to the gazebo where Paul was waiting for her. He was pale, and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. "Hey, Paul." She immediately hugged him. He didn't return it. "Laurie, we need to talk." She shook her head. She knew what he'd say in a minute. "No. Please, Paul, you forgave me! I don't know why I did it, but it's in the past. It's never going to happen again! I promise you!" He shook his head. "Laurie, you lied to me. I will always love you, but I don't know if I can do this anymore!" She shook her head. "So, what? You're just dumping me?! Like this?!" He shook his head. "I don't know Laurie! I wish you hadn't made me do this! But you did!" She shook her head. "You bastard! Don't you do this to me! Do you know what I've been through?!" He nodded. "Yes, because I was there for you when it was all happening!" She started out of the gazebo towards her car. "Paul, I can't believe how immature you're being!" He followed after her. "Yeah, well, at least I'm not the slut!" She spun around, the sting of his words on her face as if he'd punched her with them. "Stay the fuck away from me, Paul. So help me God! Just stay away from me." She awkwardly fell into her car and slammed the door. Reversing out of the parking lot, she drove down the road in silence before pulling over and breaking down against the wheel. The shock of everything she'd gone through hit her like a ton of bricks. Paul's car drove past, and she looked out the window at him. He stared back, the pain evident in his eyes. She slammed down on the horn at the back of his retreating vehicle. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, she dialed a number. "Hunter. It's me. I need to talk to you."

Laurie rolled off of Hunter onto her pillow, sweating like crazy. He rolled up behind her and put his arms around her. "That was amazing. Especially with a cast on." She nodded in agreement and tousled his hair. "You're so sexy. You know that, right?" He nodded. "You might have mentioned it." She nodded and stared awkwardly at the wall. "What time is it, do you know?" He grabbed his watch off the bedside table. "Quarter after 3. You have somewhere to be?" She nodded and started to get dressed. "Yeah, I have an appointment with Robert." He got up and started dressing. "I can drive you. Then you can spend the night here? My parents are on vacation until next Wednesday." She nodded with a wicked grin on her face. "I like that idea." He smiled. "I knew you would." She resumed dressing and turned to him. "And I'm sorry for this." He nodded. "You're using me. I get that." She shook her head. "No. It's just, I needed someone to fuck. God, I never thought I'd hear myself say that. But I'd like more than sex." He stared at her. "Would you want to go out on a date?" She nodded. "I'd like that. Something normal for once." He smiled. "What would we do?" She shrugged her shoulders playfully. "Well, the last movie I saw in theatres was one of the Harry Potter movies. The one with the guy from Twilight." He nodded. "It has been awhile, then. How about something quiet?" She smiled. "Would we have to watch the movie? Or could we focus on more important things?" He laughed. "Whatever you want." She smiled and kissed his neck. "Mmm, Paul would never go for this. That's why I love you so much more." His smile died. "Can we not talk about him? Just you and me." She nodded. "Sorry. I won't." He nodded briskly. "So how about that movie?" Laurie nodded. "But what about after the movie? The night's still very young." He smiled. "My cousin is throwing a party. A bunch of people we know will be there." She nodded. "I just hope that this party turns out better than the last one I went to. Hopefully no cheerleaders will be decapitated this time. And when I say that, I really mean that I hope they are." Hunter smiled weakly. "Let me get changed and then we'll be ready to go." Laurie nodded. Hunter stopped in the middle of reaching for his dresser. "I completely forgot that you have an appointment with Robert. I spaced out just now. We can do the movie another time." Laurie shook her head. "No. Robert can just do it another time. I want to be with you all night."

The night passed in a blur for Laurie. They arrived at the party and danced for a while. Laurie eventually stumbled off the dance floor in search of the bathroom and found the group sitting in one of the bedrooms, passing around a tray of cocaine and a straw. Laurie immediately joined the group, taking a righteous hit up the nose. One of the group members pulled a bong from a suitcase and lit it. The smoke bubbled up in the small room, causing Laurie's head to churn seductively. "Give me a hit of that." She inhaled the smoke into her system and let it out with a satisfied scream. "FUCK YES!" Hunter swam before her eyes as he entered the room, his blonde hair reflecting light like a million diamonds in her eyes. "Your hair is so shiny, baby!" Laurie stumbled off the bed and towards him. He regarded the drugs on the bed and shook his head. "Come on, Laurie, we're leaving." She shook her head. "You can't fucking tell me what to do! You're not my parents!" Laurie's vision flickered crazily as the floor seemed to give way beneath her feet and she fell facedown on the rug. Hunter pulled her up as she laughed hysterically into his chest. "I love you, baby." He nodded his head. "Come on, Laurie, we're done here. You don't need any more." Laurie shook her head. "No, I want to stay. I'm having fun!" She screamed this at him as she chugged a plastic cup of beer down her throat, causing cheers from the small crowd. Laurie let out an insane laugh. "Somebody call the cops, 'cause I'M BURNIN' DOWN THE FUCKING HOUSE!" Hunter sighed resignedly and pulled her by the waist from the room. Laurie groaned and attempted to hold onto the doorframe, but he was too strong for her. She giggled drunkenly into his ear, her sour breath causing him to wince. "But I was having fun!" Hunter nodded. "I'm sure you were. But there's only so much fun someone can have before they pop." Laurie smiled in a hammered attempt at sexy. "You'd want me to pop, wouldn't you?" Hunter laughed. "No. That's the furthest thing from my mind right now." Laurie drew closer to him as they exited the house and crossed the street to his car. "Come on, baby. Just let go." She climbed into his arms and forced him to lean back against the car to balance himself. She whispered in his ear. "Hunter, you have such a big cock! Why can't we just use it and make Laurie happy?!" Hunter laughed shakily and helped her into the car. "Come on, Laurie, just relax. We're going to go home and just relax." Laurie nodded vaguely and fell back into the seat. Shutting her eyes, she let out a deep breath and wearily opened them again. Michael was standing in the road next to the car. Laurie jumped and shook her head. "Do you see him?" Hunter smiled. "Who?" Laurie pointed at the road. Michael simply stood there, not moving. Laurie shook her head resignedly. "Never mind." Hunter started the car and drove off down the road. Laurie watched as the car drove clean through her brother. He simply vanished into a mist as soon as the front bumper touched him. Laurie shook her head and put her window down, letting the cool night air blow over her face. The intoxication in her brain slowly started to clear as she fell asleep with her head on Hunter's shoulder. Once they reached his house, he helped her inside where she immediately fell asleep on the bed, fully clothed. Hunter helped her get her jeans off and winced at the smell of smoke on her clothes. He felt in her jeans pocket and pulled her cell phone out, setting it on the bedside table. As he looked at it, he realized that a small scrap of paper was stuck in the closed phone. Pulling it free, he saw that it was an address and a name was hastily scrawled on it with a caption next to it: 'He'll get you the good stuff'. Hunter shook his head in disgust and threw the paper in the garbage can before heading off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Laurie opened her eyes and dug in the trashcan for the scrap of paper. Finding it, she slipped it in her purse and zipped it shut before closing her eyes again and falling back asleep.

**JULY**

**8:30 PM**

Laurie climbed out of her car and tucked the bag of cocaine hastily down into the bottom of her purse as she headed up the stairs to her room. Kara stuck her head out the door. "Hey, Robert called for you. He left a message on the machine." Laurie nodded. "Thanks. I'll check in a minute. Where are your parents at?" Kara laughed. "Aunt Susan is having some crisis about her cat. It won't come out from under the car or something. They'll end up staying for dinner, they always do." Laurie nodded. "Okay, well, I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you in a little." Kara nodded and went downstairs. Laurie went into her room and shut the door, locking it. Digging in her purse, she hastily extracted the bag of coke and unlocked her dresser drawer. Pulling out a tray and a straw, she hurriedly unloaded some of the bag and took the straw to it. Snorting deeply, she let out a ragged breath and started to laugh. Taking another hit, she wobbled back onto her feet and fell against the bathroom door for support. She thought about recent events. She'd gotten high at least eight times this past week, and she'd dropped out of college at the University of Pittsburgh. It had felt like the right decision. She knew deep down that she wouldn't be able to handle a big school. Community college would be the right choice. Laurie stared at the empty bathtub that gleamed like it had just been cleaned. She watched as it seemed to fill up with bloody water and a dead robin floated in the middle of it all. Laurie shook her head and clenched her eyes tightly together to erase the sight. Another one filled her brain. _Laurie was in the hallway, dripping wet. The robin flew into the open window, scratching Laurie as she managed to slam the window shut. The bird flew into the solid glass again and again, cracks spider webbing onto the glass. Laurie opened the window again as blood splattered onto the glass. The bird flew feebly at the window again, landing in her outstretched hand. She turned with the dazed robin in her fist and slammed it headfirst into the wall, instantly snapping its neck. Laurie crossed to the tub and dropped the body into the water. Heading back out into the hallway, she simply passed out, falling down the stairs._ Laurie snapped back to the present and regained her senses before hurrying to the toilet and throwing the lid back. Falling to her knees, she vomited into the bowl and didn't stop for at least a minute. Gasping for air, tears in her eyes from choking, she fell to the cold tile floor of the bathroom. Shivering despite the warmth outside, she felt completely and utterly hopeless. Kara knocked on the bedroom door at that point. "Laurie! Robert just called back; he's on the phone. Pick it up." Laurie mumbled a thank-you to her cousin and picked the phone up off the receiver on the bedside table. She tried to keep her voice as steady as she could. "Hello?" Robert's voice came out the speaker angrily. "Laurie, you've missed your last 5 sessions. Whenever I call your cell phone, it's off. Is there a reason you've decided to stop helping yourself?" Laurie shook her head, the shock at what she was hearing combined with what she had just remembered about the bird coming together to form an unpleasant headache. "Robert, can we not do this now? I have food poisoning." She looked out her window and saw a car pull up the corner of the street. Without saying goodbye, she hung the phone up and unplugged it. Heading downstairs in her bare feet, she left the house and crossed to the car. The window rolled down and Laurie subtly handed the man inside her cash. He slipped her two bags and she hid them in her hoodie pockets. The dealer smiled seedily at her and pocketed the cash. "Just keep the green coming, Strode." She nodded and started to move away from the car when his hand shot out from the window and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back down painfully. "If you're ever looking for someone to help you scratch that hard-to-reach itch, you know my number." He smiled at her suggestively, sending chills down her spine. She yanked her hand away and headed back into the house. Kara was sitting on the steps on the phone. "Yeah, Robert, I'll call you back." She got up and crossed to Laurie. "Next time you leave your room, remember to shut the door." She dropped the tray of cocaine at Laurie's feet, causing it to go all over the floor. Laurie immediately bent down and tried to scoop it up. Kara reached into Laurie's hoodie pockets before she could stop her. Pulling the bags out, she dropped them in shock. The poorly tied bags broke all over the floor. Laurie instantly went into a rage. "God, Kara, what the hell is your problem?!" She swept the contents back into their bags with her hands and hurried up the stairs away from her cousin. Kara followed her. "Laurie, wait! Talk to me! I can help you!" Laurie shook her head angrily. "No! I don't care anymore. I don't need you, or Robert, or anybody. I can take care of myself." Kara angrily started crying. "Yeah, you're doing a real good job of that as we speak. God, when did you become a junkie?!" Laurie slammed into her room and grabbed a duffel bag from under the bed. Hoisting it up on her arm, she made to leave but Kara was in the way. "Kara, move!" Kara shook her head. "No! Answer me! Why are you doing all this now?!" Laurie shook her head in disgust. "You'd do it too if you went through everything I did." She pushed Kara aside roughly and started down the stairs. Kara grabbed onto the zipper of the bag and yanked it open. Laurie spun around defensively and Kara pulled the bag's flap open. Drugs, clothes, and money fell out and went all over the stairs. Kara let out a scream and dove into the pile. Pulling out an ornate music box, she screamed at Laurie. "WHAT THE FUCK?! This is the music box my parents gave me when I was five! What were you going to do, hawk it for drug money?! I can't believe you." Laurie laughed grimly. "Believe it. I don't need you fucking around in my life anymore. From now on, I'm on my own as far as family's concerned. Stay away from me." Kara grabbed Laurie's repacked bag and dumped it over the railing. Laurie's clothes fluttered out of the bag and onto the ground floor below. Laurie slapped Kara across the face and Kara slapped back harder, causing Laurie's face to turn pale and then red with pain. Laurie shook her head violently. "You bitch, where do you get off hitting me?! You haven't gone through everything I have! You haven't experienced all that I have!" Kara opened her mouth and screamed at Laurie. "I can't do this anymore, Laurie! I can't live with you! I'm sick of pretending nothing's wrong! I'm always the nice girl, 'Oh Laurie, I'm sorry you're feeling sick. Oh, Laurie, can I get you anything?' Oh, Laurie FUCK YOU! I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you, but I don't like you anymore. You stole from me, from my parents probably. You're wacked out on drugs and booze, and you've alienated all your friends. You think they want you around? They don't want anything to do with you! And it's all your fault. Paul survived too, Laurie. He lost someone. And he's fine! He's normal! Just because you have a family tie to the situation doesn't mean that you get to completely overload and shut down! What would your parents say if they could see you?" Laurie flew into a rage and shoved Kara into the hall table. Kara cracked her head off the mirror on the wall and it shattered. Kara fell to the floor and shielded her face from the shower of glass raining down around her. When she pulled them away from her head, there was blood on them. Laurie covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry!" Kara climbed to her feet and picked up Laurie's bag, throwing it over the railing and watching it land below. "You're more fucked up than your brother, you crazy bitch! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Laurie ran down the stairs and out the door, slamming it shut. Kara called after her hurtfully. "I hope he finds you!" Laurie set off down the sidewalk and pulled out her cell phone. Dialing Hunter's number, it rang until it went to voicemail. Not bothering to leave a message, Laurie drew her jacket tighter around herself and thought about who she could call. Unthinkingly, she dug in her pocket and pulled out the half empty bag of cocaine. Snorting some off the palm of her hand, she let out an insane laugh and started wandering down the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going, but apparently her legs did. The wind blew around her, tangling her hair in her eyes. Snorting some more powder off of her hand, she laughed and shook her head. A low growling noise sounded from behind her and Laurie turned her head. The bushes near the road shook and Laurie watched as a dark shadow crawled out of them. Laurie's hand opened and the remains of the cocaine fell onto the road. Her whole body spasmed as the thing crawled further out of the bushes and into the light of the street. It was dark green and brown, and it had long clawed fingers that ended in bloody nails. A head of green, grass-like covering hung in front of the eyes. Laurie backed away as it cocked its head from one side to the other, a mumbling noise coming from its throat. Laurie let out a whimper and shook her head in fear and confusion, half-convinced that the creature was real. A pair of black, dead eyes stared out at her, and when the mouth opened, it revealed four rows of bloody, razor-sharp teeth. A trickle of salivated blood fell out of its mouth and onto the street, causing the tar to bubble. Laurie smacked herself across the face again and again, trying to snap out of it. The wind whistling by her ears sounded like a stereo blasting at its highest volume. The creature advanced a crawl, its claws digging and tearing away at the asphalt of the street. Laurie let out a scream and tore off down the street away from it. Her legs guided her on instinct, down a side street and over a small fence. She heard the thing mounting the fence behind her and dropping back down to the ground. Tearing through the trees, she heard it let out an inhuman howl behind her. It chilled her to the bone, and she had to shake her head and scream louder to block it out. Screaming for help, she heard the creature getting closer. That's when she heard the voice calling her. "Over here! This way!" It was a teenage girl's voice. Laurie saw the back of a house start to emerge from the trees. A window stood open, and a hand was gesturing out of it for Laurie to hurry in. Not stopping to think, she scrambled for the open window. The hands pulled her in by the shoulders and Laurie felt a huge tearing pain on her ankle. The thing had gotten ahold of her. Screaming in terror, she kicked out into the night. The beast let her ankle out of its mouth and she fell inside, slamming the window down shut as it smashed into the glass. Its hellish black eyes gazed in at her with murderous curiosity in them, a trickle of blood running from its mouth onto the glass. It snapped down from the window, disappearing from view. Laurie backed away from the window and down the hallway into the foyer. Stopping suddenly, she noticed that she was alone. The girl that had pulled her through the window was gone. And then it hit her. She was in the Myers House again. Shaking her head, she made for the front door as footsteps ran by above her head, followed by a scream and the shattering of broken glass. Judith rolled down the stairs, covered in blood. Laurie shook her head and pulled on the handle. The door was locked. The living room window suddenly shattered as the beast leapt through the explosion of glass. Laurie let out a scream and made for the stairs. Judith looked up at her, blood drooling out of her mouth. The beast saw Judith and flew at her in a rage. Sinking its teeth into her skull, she screamed in excruciating pain. The thing shook her like a rag doll, painting the floor and walls with a huge splatter of her blood. Swinging its head, Judith's corpse flew from its mouth and smashed into the wall, blood exploding from the completely ravaged face. Laurie shrieked and tore up the stairs in a panic. The beast mounted the stairs behind her, screaming in a high-pitched rage. Smashing through the banister, it closed off the rest of the hall. Darting back down the stairs, she ran to the basement door and shoved it open, jumping inside and slamming it shut. Locking it, the creature slammed into the wood and Laurie hurriedly backed down the stairs. The basement was dark and full of boxes. As the thing's claws sank into the basement door, Laurie pulled herself behind a stack of boxes. The door finally gave in, exploding down the stairs in a wooden explosion. The thing bounded down the stairs and Laurie saw that it had long pieces of blonde hair from Judith stuck in its mouth, accompanied by bloody chunks of skin attached to them. Laurie clasped her hands over her mouth to hold in the shriek that desperately wanted to come out. The thing let out a low growl and scanned the basement, blood drooling onto the wooden floor. Laurie quietly backed up until her back was against the wall. The thing started towards her in a predatory crouch. She kicked out and knocked over a pile of boxes that fell down in a heap. The creature pounced on the boxes, tearing into them and screeching in fury. Laurie jumped up and tore back up the stairs. The thing heard her and let out an ear-piercing screech before jumping after her. She made it out of the basement and tore down the hall into the kitchen. Yanking open drawers, she pulled out two knives and turned around hastily. The thing was watching her from the shadows of the stairwell, its eyes glowing red. Laurie started to cry before clearing her throat. It cocked its head from side to side, similar to Michael. Laurie shivered at the coincidence. It growled at her, a deep guttural sound. Laurie shook her head. "Come on, then! COME ON!" The beast sprang at her and Laurie shoved the knives blindly forward. They sank into the beast's head and it let out a horrific yelp. Blood spewed forth onto Laurie and she pulled the knives out. It bit into her arm in frenzy and Laurie heard bone shatter. She let out her loudest scream of all. "FUCKING LET GO!" She swung her arm, slamming the thing into the cabinet. It let go of her arm and Laurie slammed the knives into the back of its head. It let out another scream and she repeated the process, her fingers turning red around the handle. She brutally sprayed its blood all over the counter top before she fell to the ground and started violently spasming. She heard a faint whispering in her ear and felt the presence of hands on her body. That's when she felt the pain between her legs. Letting out a brutal scream, her eyes burst open and she realized that she was outside, down the street from her house. And the man whispering in her ear was inside of her. Laurie let out another scream. He whispered huskily into her ear. "Come on, baby, don't make a fuss. I give you the good stuff, now you gotta return the favor." Laurie let out a whimper and tried to get out from under him, which resulted in a punch to her head. She coughed hollowly, and clawed at the ground, the dirt forming under her fingernails. She realized that it was her dealer. He must have followed her when she left the house. She started to cry as he sped up. "Yeah, Laurie, that's real nice." She let out another scream and tried to get up again. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a pocketknife. Slicing it up her arm, she choked out a sob as he cut deeper and thrust into her. She couldn't take it anymore and opened her mouth as wide as she could. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! KARA! HELP ME!" The dealer punched her again and she cried harder. "Yeah, you fucking bitch, you like me now?" Laurie shook her head. "Please, no more. Please!" The dealer cracked her head off of the tree they were under. An intense, sharp pain filled her whole body. It seemed to emanate from her head. Laurie gave up and stopped struggling. Images swam before her eyes. Michael. Her parents. Annie and Lynda. Paul and Kara. Marie and Hunter. She had a feeling that she'd never see them again. The man started to laugh. "Aw, yeah, little girl, you've done this before. Just like that, baby. Keep it coming." He increased his speed to the maximum and Laurie let out one last cry as his blade descended towards her throat. The dealer suddenly let out a scream and was pulled away. Laurie felt him exit her and she immediately curled up into a fetal position. She heard the dealer scream in pain and started to cry more. A sickening squishing noise was heard and the man fell down to the ground. A huge slit had appeared in his throat and blood poured out of it. His eyes had been gouged out as well. Laurie groaned in fear and strained her ears. A heavy breathing met them. It was muffled, as if it was coming from behind a mask. She shut her eyes. "Michael. Kill me, please." The breathing continued and Laurie tried to move. She'd never been in more pain her whole life. She'd take death in an instant if it meant relief from the pain. "PLEASE KILL ME! KILL ME! FUCKING DO IT! YOU HAVE YOUR CHANCE, DO IT!" She felt his hands on her legs and knew that the end was near. Then she felt her pants being slid back onto her bare skin. His hand dug in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She heard a beeping noise and the phone dropped down next to her head. She saw that Paul's name had been dialed from the contacts list. It rang a few times before he picked it up. "Laurie?" She immediately started to cry when she heard his voice. "Paul, I need help. I'm in the woods near Kara's house."

"Laurie, what's wrong? You sound hurt? Was it Michael?" Laurie shook her head. The breathing intensified at the sound of his name. "No, Paul. I was just…" She trailed off. "Paul, I just got raped." She finished it in a miniscule voice. "I need your help. Please." She couldn't talk anymore. The battery on the phone died and Laurie was plunged into dark silence. Michael was gone. She lay there for a few moments before she heard Kara calling her. "Laurie! Where are you?!" Laurie strained her voice. "Kara! Help me!" Kara came crashing through the bushes and Laurie saw that she had her phone out. "Laurie! Oh my God! Paul, I found her!" She bent down to Laurie. "Oh my God, baby, what happened?!" Laurie started to cry hysterically. Kara started to dial 911 but then she saw the dead man. "OH MY GOD!" Laurie nodded. "Kara, help me." Kara composed herself shakily and dialed 911 into the phone. "Hello, please, my name's Kara Strode. My cousin needs help; I think she's been stabbed. She's been raped, too. Please, we're on Prescott Dr., in the woods. I'll be near the road to flag you down. She's lost a lot of blood, please hurry!" She dropped the phone to the ground. Laurie managed a look down at her legs. The dealer had apparently decided to carve her left calf up before starting the deed. That must have been what her brain registered as the creature biting into her leg. She had small cuts all over her arms and legs, and one long one on her stomach. Then she saw the blood. It was all hers. It completely covered the area around her. Laurie blacked out as Kara started to cry. "Laurie, stay with me! I need you, sweetie, don't leave me! I'm sorry for everything I said!" Laurie nodded her head vaguely. "Just wanna take a nap…" Kara broke down into hysteric tears and Laurie passed out. Michael watched from the trees before turning away into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Without giving too much away, Laurie's life changes drastically. Fans of Lost will notice a similarity with the alternate-timeline motif being used. But I used it first :) Review and enjoy! More soon!

Laurie was wheeled into the ER on a gurney. She was still unconscious, her wounds bleeding onto the pale white linen underneath her body. Kara followed, crying hysterically into her cell phone. "No, Mom, you need to come now. Laurie might die, please, you've gotta come now." She dropped her phone accidentally and it clattered to the ground, the battery popping out of the back and skidding away under a chair. Kara fell to her knees, still crying, and tried to grab it from under the chair. She let out a small scream in frustration as Paul hurried through the doors, pale as a sheet. He spotted Kara and pulled her to her feet. "Kara! Is she okay?! Is she going to be okay?!" Kara shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know, I don't know." She buried her face in his shoulder and cried. The people in the room around them shifted in their seats uncomfortably at the girl's misery. Paul and Kara made their way to the nearest seat and fell down together. Twenty minutes passed without anybody approaching them about Laurie's condition. The doors slid open and Kara's parents came rushing in. Kara broke into fresh tears at the sight of them. "Mom, Laurie was bleeding and I didn't know what to do and there was a dead guy near her; she said she was raped. I called for help." They nodded and smoothed her hair down. "It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. It's over now." Kara fell into her father's arms as Marie hurried through the door, her face pale. She spotted Kara and her suspicions were confirmed. "Oh God, Kara, what happened?!" Kara broke away from her parents and hugged Marie. "Laurie got raped. She's cut up pretty bad." Marie gasped. "It wasn't him, was it?" Kara shook her head. "No, but I think he was there. Laurie kept saying his name in the ambulance. And the guy who did it, he was…" She had to take a breath. "He had his throat slit, and his eyes were gouged out." She shook her head violently to rid herself of the memory. "I don't want to think about it. It had to have been Michael who did that. It obviously wasn't Laurie." Marie frowned. "But why would he help her? He wants to kill her." Kara shook her head helplessly. "I don't know. Either because he wanted to be the one to finish her off, or maybe he just felt some pity for her. She's his sister. That has to mean SOMETHING to him. Even in his twisted brain." The doctor approached them at that point and they all fell silent. "Mr. and Mrs. Strode? I'm Dr. Bloch. Laurie's stopped bleeding, and she's still unconscious. We performed an X-ray, and it showed us that there seems to be a small bone fragment that's pressing in on her brain. If the problem isn't fixed soon, she'll die. We have her in the ER right now, and the process seems to be going well." Kara spoke up shakily. "How did it break loose and go into her brain?" The doctor consulted his clipboard. "It appears that it was initially knocked loose on Halloween, but each subsequent attack on her has jostled it looser and looser. Her attacker tonight hit her numerous times, including off of a tree trunk. It was the breaking point for her. Has Laurie been suffering from vivid dreams or nightmares?" Kara nodded. "We figured it was trauma from the attacks." The doctor nodded. "While some of it is, the majority of the more violent ones have most likely been caused from the impact of this fragment pressing into her brain." They all took this in silently. The doctor's pager beeped and he looked down in alarm. "That's not good. I have to go back to the ER now." He turned and raced back down the hallway through the doors to the ER, disappearing from sight. Kara's mother and father went off to sit by themselves, leaving Kara, Paul, and Marie to sit in a circle. The hour passed, quickly turning into two, then three. Hunter eventually arrived. Marie turned to him and completely broke down in his arms when she told him the news. Paul shook his friend's hand and welcomed him back. The four reunited friends sat together, talking quietly and filling Hunter in on the situation. Hunter neglected to mention that he and Laurie had had a brief affair together. He and Marie were together again, reunited in the face of tragedy, and that was how it would stay. Paul eventually stopped talking altogether, staring off into space.

Kara heard the others around her get up, and slowly opened her eyes. The doctor was back, his face expressionless. Daniel and Marianne hurried over to their daughter and her friends, waiting for the verdict. The doctor cleared his throat and approached Kara. "I'm sorry. We couldn't save her. She's passed on." The world dropped away around her and Kara fell to the floor, bursting into hysterical tears. Paul fell to the ground next to her, his face wet. All the things that she never got the chance to tell Laurie swirled around in her brain. "Kara. Hey, are you listening?" Kara blinked and looked up. Everybody around her had relieved smiles on their faces. Kara looked around in confusion and found that she was still standing up. "What?" The doctor nodded. "She's fine. The operation went without a hitch. She's sleeping right now. But before we put her under, she managed to come to enough to tell us to thank you for her. You saved her life, miss. Be glad that you came along when you did. Another few minutes, and she could have been comatose from shock and trauma. She'll need to recover some, but overall she's fine." Kara shook her head, unwilling to believe the news. "But before, you got called back into the ER for an emergency." The doctor waved his hand. "A bike messenger got hit by a car. He's fine, but his vitals spiked dangerously low for a minute or two. She's fine, Kara." Kara nodded and felt the tears fall down her face. She looked at her parents and they pulled her into a tearful embrace. Kara let out her sobs into her father's arms before turning back to the doctor. "Thank you, Doctor, for helping her." The doctor nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kara and her parents cautiously opened the hospital door and entered the room. Laurie was propped up in her bed, watching the TV that was mounted on the wall. They could see that the surgeon had shaved a good chunk of hair off the side of her head. She turned at the sound of the door and smiled at the sight of them. "Hey guys. Looks like I'll need to wear a scarf for a little, huh?" Her aunt and uncle laughed gently. "How are you feeling, Laurie?" She shook her head. "I need help." Kara shook her head at her cousin. "Laurie…" Laurie cut her off. "No, Kara, I need to tell them. I've, uh, been having some issues that you guys don't know about. I've been using drugs." Marianne shook her head. "What?" Laurie nodded grimly. "I was drinking excessively and I was using cocaine and marijuana. I got hooked at a party and now I can't stop." She started to cry as she talked. "I stole money from you guys, and from Kara, to buy drugs. I stopped going to see Robert. I stopped caring anymore." She shook her head. "I need help. I need drug counseling. I just want to get better. I've said it before, but this time I really mean it. The man that raped me tonight was my dealer. I almost died tonight, and it was from something that I was stupid enough to get into. I need to stop. So I'm starting now. I'm done. I'm going to start up with Robert again, and I'm going to go to drug meetings. I just want to be me again."

"My name is Laurie, and I'm a recovering addict." The people seated in the chairs facing the stage answered back in perfect unison. "Hi Laurie." She smiled nervously and pushed her hair back out of her eyes. "Hi. I don't know what kind of an addict I would be classified as because I did so much stuff. I got drunk a lot. Snorted cocaine. Smoked a joint or two. And the majority of it didn't even happen until three months ago. Some of you may recognize my face. I'm one of the two survivors of the Halloween massacre from last year. I'm also the sister of the killer, Michael Myers. On Halloween night, he killed both of my best friends and my adoptive parents, too. I was taken to the hospital, and he tracked me there and butchered the night staff to get to me." She hastily looked up at the people in the room. One of the women was crying. A few of the men were shaking their heads in sorrow for her. Laurie continued. "I fought back. Used his own axe against him. By the end of the night, I'd killed an innocent man because I thought it was him." Some of the crowd gasped slightly. "He tried to get me twice more. Once in December and once in June. Over the course of the year, I've become bipolar and extremely moody. I had an affair with my best friend's boyfriend. I've been in the hospital too many times for one year. I dropped out of therapy and college. I managed to alienate all of my friends and family. And I was raped by my drug dealer." The room was dead silent, as if everyone was afraid to make a sound. "After that last part, I finally convinced myself that life was worth living again. Sure, I'm not the same as I was. But I'm getting there. The horrific dreams have stopped. I still get the chills at night and I vomit on a daily basis, it seems. I got a job at my library, and I've reconnected with my friends. Signed up for community college. But I know he's still out there. Waiting. Biding his time. The many times I've encountered him, he's gone from trying to kill me with a butcher knife to trying to reconnect with me to saving my life. He killed the dealer before he could kill me. But I know that was just a one-time thing. He wants me dead. It's his insane mission. I've lost too many people at his hands. It's not for lack of trying, though. I manage to hurt him every time. Halloween night, I shot him, stabbed him with his own knife, took a chunk out of his neck via said axe, and ran him down with a car. Not to mention the fact that he fell off a cliff into the Lost River and got washed downstream in the most violent rainstorm we've seen in years. Did the same in June, to an extent. But he won't stop breathing. It's like he's a ghost or something. I don't know." The room took in her words, absorbed them. "He's still out there. I know that. And I don't care. I want my life back."

**SEPTEMBER**

"Alright, Laurie, just sit back for me." Robert turned the lights down in his office and set the pendulum swinging. It made a small _pfft_ noise whenever it hit the bottom of the stand, causing a small light to flash hypnotically to Laurie's eyes. "We're going to try out an experiment. Just relax your body. Let your arms and legs go completely numb. Let your mind go." Laurie's head slowly drifted back against the seat. "Your brain is going to take you on a trip. Back to October 31 of last year. Back to how you used to be. But things are going to unfold differently this time. It's all up to you. Let's see if we can't get some of these demons out into the open."

**OCTOBER 31**

Laurie opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Her alarm clock was blaring on her bedside table. As she rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes, she turned the alarm off and got out of bed. She toddled slowly down the hall towards the bathroom. Once she had washed her face, she looked into the mirror and saw her mother staring back at her. With a jump, she slipped on the bathroom rug and fell backwards into the bathtub. "Laurie! Geez, are you okay?" Laurie groaned. "I fell." Cynthia held out her hand for Laurie to take and pulled her up. "You've got to be more careful!" Laurie laughed. Cynthia wasn't smiling. "It's not a laughing matter! You could seriously hurt yourself!" Laurie smiled. "Mom, Mom, ok! I'll pay more attention." Cynthia turned and headed down the stairs. "Well, hurry up! You're going to be late! I have your breakfast on the table." Laurie stared into the mirror. "Come on, kid. Don't lose it." Laurie ran into her room, hurriedly pulling on a pair of jeans and a gray Princeton hoodie. Adding the final touch, she placed a pair of black-framed glasses over her eyes.

As she ran into the bathroom and pulled out her toothbrush, she glanced out the window. It was a perfect day outside. No sign of the rain that had come the day before. She hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. As she pulled her shoes on and tied them, Mason Strode walked into the room. Laurie sat down at the counter and started tying her shoes. "Hey, dad." He smiled at her. "Happy Halloween, kiddo." She took a bagel from the toaster and started buttering it as she slipped her bag over her shoulder. Mason turned to Laurie. "I didn't tell you the good news! I sold the Myers House finally!" Laurie smiled at her father. "Finally. Haven't you been trying to sell that house for 6 months?" Mason nodded. "Nobody wanted it. But a couple from New York wanted it after they heard the history of it. They hope that it's haunted or something. I don't know. I'm showing it to them in a half hour. Giving them the grand tour and the keys and all." Laurie nodded. "I'm happy for ya, daddy. But Annie's picking me up, so I'll see you guys later!" Starting out the door into her yard, she could see Annie and Paul sat making out in the driver's seat of Annie's car. Cynthia called after Laurie. "Hey, the Doyles want you to baby-sit tonight. Could you do it?" Laurie shook her head. "No, Annie's throwing that party. Sorry." Cynthia nodded. "I'll let them know. Also, will there be boys at this party?" Laurie shook her head sarcastically. "No, Mom, it's a nun party." Cynthia laughed. "Just checking. Oh, and, you may not see us after school. Your dad and I have to go over and help out your aunt with Kara. She's got a stomach flu." Laurie grimaced. "Ew, that's no fun. Tell Kara I say hi, and I hope she gets better soon." Cynthia nodded. "I will. Seeya later, honey." She went back in the house and Laurie continued down the yard to the car. Knocking on the window, they jumped and came up for air. "Happy Halloween. Take a breath, for God's sakes." Annie laughed as Laurie climbed into the back seat and shut the door. "Hey, you. Sorry we didn't see you. We were occupied." Laurie smirked. "Yeah, I can see that." Paul turned and smiled at Laurie. "What did your mom want?" Laurie shook her head. "She wanted to see if I could baby-sit Tommy Doyle tonight. I told her I couldn't because of the 'party'." Annie turned her head too fast, cricking her neck painfully. Grimacing in pain, she rubbed it before turning to Laurie. "You didn't tell her, did you?!" Laurie shook her head. "Relax. I just said that you were having a party. That's it. She didn't ask questions." Annie nodded. "Good. I was worried you might have spilled the beans. You seem to have a problem with lying, as I recall." Laurie laughed. "It was one time! I wasn't comfortable with being downtown! I wanted a ride home, I had to tell them where we were." Annie nodded. "Yeah, yeah. As long as you didn't say anything, we're good." Laurie nodded. "And I got the spare key, too. Snagged it off my dad's desk when he was in the bathroom last night." Annie laughed. "Nice work! There may be hope for you yet, my dear little blonde." Laurie laughed and dug in her pocket, handing Annie the key. "I don't know whether that's supposed to be a compliment or not. Here." Annie took the key and slipped it into her bag. Starting the car, they pulled away from the curb. Eventually stopping at a red light, Annie and Paul resumed their make out session. A car horn honked behind them and Annie, without thinking, put her foot on the gas. Laurie screamed and Annie looked up in time to see that the light was still red. Stomping her foot down on the break, the car jerked to a halt and Annie watched as the passing car swerved and gave Annie a dirty look. "Jesus!" Annie caught her breath against the wheel as Laurie hit the back of her head in anger. "What the hell, Annie?! What's your problem?" Annie shook her head. "I thought he was honking to tell me the light was green." Laurie shook her head. "God, this is what happens all the time with you two! Whenever you're together, the hormones run wild. It's disgusting! It's worse than porn!" Annie blushed and glanced nervously at Paul. He sat back in the seat, a hurt look on his face. Laurie shook her head and sighed exasperatedly, picking her glasses up off the floor and readjusting them on her face. Annie looked at her friend in the rear-view mirror. "Okay, so, you know what the answer is? Stop hanging around with us. Simple as that." Laurie shook her head and opened the car door, climbing out of the car and heading back up the street towards her house. "Whatever." Paul opened his door and ran after Laurie, stopping her with a hand on her arm. "Whoa, whoa, Laurie, hey! Don't get all pissed off! I'm sorry." Laurie shook her head and kept walking. "Whatever, Paul." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind a large oak tree, out of Annie's view. She spun to face him, a startled look on her face. "What is your problem, Paul?!" He shook his head. "I know you've been thinking about me. I've been thinking about you a lot. About us. About what happened." Laurie shook her head. "Nothing happened. Leave me alone." He let her arm go and she set off again. He called after her. "Where are you going?" She didn't turn back around. "Home. I'll get a ride with my dad. Tell Annie to take a Midol." He called after her. "Laurie, come on, don't be like this!" She turned back around, fire in her eyes. "No, Paul! I'm tired of doing this! Sneaking around behind my best friend's back so that I can have an affair with her boyfriend?! It's not right! I hate lying to her, and I know she'll find out soon enough. I'm done. I've gotten other offers. I need to move on." He shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, what other offers? Who?" Laurie shook her head slightly. "Nobody. None of your business." He shook his head. "No, tell me." She sighed in exasperation. "Hunter. Happy now? He asked me to go out with him tonight." Paul stared at her in shock. "I told him I couldn't, I was hanging out with you guys." Paul stopped her as she made to walk away again. "Wait, did you tell him about what we're doing?" Laurie nodded. "Yes, Paul, I did. But now I'm thinking that I should just go be with him tonight. I'm sick of Annie right now." Paul shook his head. "Fine. Go have fun fucking Hunter." Laurie's jaw dropped and her face went white. Paul instantly saw that she was hurt by what he said. "Laurie, I didn't mean it like that." She shook her head and hurried away up the road. He called after her. "Laurie! Come on!" She turned the corner, disappearing from view. Letting out a frustrated groan, he went back to Annie in the car. "What did she say?" Paul shook his head. "She's not coming tonight. She's going out with Hunter." Annie shook her head. "She would. God, I hate when we fight. I'm on the rag; everything she says is going to sound different to me right now. I'm in bitch mode." Paul laughed. "I really didn't want to know that." Annie shook her head and pulled her car into the parking lot of the church next to the intersection. Making a U turn, she drove back up Laurie's road and spotted her walking across her lawn. Pulling up to the yard, she parked the car and got out. Crossing the lawn, Annie pulled Laurie into a hug. "Hey, Laurie, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. It's my period; anything you say will make me flare up. Please don't ditch us tonight; we've been planning on it for a month. Lynda and Bob are coming, and so is Marie. You could bring Hunter along if you want. Just tell him not to spread it around school what we're doing." Laurie nodded. "I'm sorry, too. I'm just nervous about this whole idea. You know I don't like lying. And the concept of this is just too stupid to comprehend." Annie laughed. "Like you've never wanted to try it before." Laurie shrugged. "I can wait. It's not like it's top on my priority list." Annie nodded. "I get where you're coming from. But, Laurie, it will be fun! You have no idea! Sure, it sounds scary at first, but once you do it it's great!" Laurie laughed. "I take it you've done it before?" Annie nodded. "With my cousin last summer. It got REALLY weird after a while. He started to vomit all over the floor; he said it was too much for him. He said the feeling of it inside him was too much to handle." Laurie shook her head. "You're really not convincing me, you know." Annie nodded. "You're right. Sorry. But will you promise me you'll come? Please?" Laurie smiled. "Fine. But you're driving me to school again." Annie nodded. "Hop in. I promise you won't regret it!" Laurie nodded and climbed back into the back seat. Paul gave her a wary look, which she ignored. Annie pulled away from the curb, heading down the road and towards school.

Mason climbed out of his car as the blue Ford pulled up to the curb in front of the Myers house. The doors of the car opened and the couple from New York climbed out. They were both blonde and young. Mason crossed to them and shook hands with both of them. "Hi! Nice to see you again!" They both smiled at him as he led the way up the walkway to the door. He turned to them as he fit the key into the lock and opened the door. "Now, the graffiti is easily covered up with a fresh coat of paint. The inside needs a lot of work, but I think it would be very worth it when all is said and done." As they went in, the woman smiled and nudged her husband's arm. "Look at that!" He followed her gaze and his eyes landed on the huge bloody stain on the old living room carpet. "Is that where…?" Mason nodded. "Yes. They were supposed to have that cleaned out of here by now. That's where Judith Myers met her end. Pretty painfully by the look of it." The husband shook his head in amazement. "What exactly happened here? Can you tell us the full story?" Mason shook his head. "I try not to think about it. It's terrible. Back in 1990, a family lived here by the name of Myers. On Halloween night, the seven-year-old boy Michael was left home alone with his older sister Judith and her boyfriend. For whatever reason, he snapped and killed them both." The wife nodded. "We knew that much. But could you give us any of the gory details? We're freaks, we love to hear that kind of thing." Mason chuckled. "We all have a morbid curiosity from time to time. From what I can gather, the boyfriend died upstairs. Stabbed in the face with a kitchen knife. The same knife was used to stab his sister to death right in front of us." The husband whistled lowly. "Wow. What happened to this boy?" Mason started off towards the back of the house. "He was sent away to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, where he still is today." The wife looked towards the door under the stairs. "What's in there?" Mason shook his head. "That's the basement. It has all kinds of old papers and furniture down there. The floor is unfinished, but it's easily fixable." Mason and the husband went down the hall into the kitchen. The wife crossed tentatively to the basement door and opened it. Complete darkness rushed up at her and she peered nervously into the dark stairwell. Pulling her phone out, she opened it and used the light to look down into the room below. She could make out the outline of a railing on the right wall. Grabbing onto it, she descended the stairs and took in all the boxes and sheeted furniture filling the room. A rotten, musty smell met her nostrils and she covered her mouth to keep from vomiting. Holding her shirt collar up to cover her nose, she rubbed her watering eyes and looked for the source of the stench. The stairwell light suddenly disappeared as the door shut, leaving her in complete darkness but for the small ray of sun coming through the boarded up window. "Hello?! I'm down here!" Nobody answered her and she blindly felt her way back towards the stairs. Tripping over something, she fell roughly to the floor and scrambled for her phone that she had dropped. Using the light of the phone, she looked down at her ankle. It was draped across a bare leg. Letting out a low scream, she dropped the phone again and hurried to pick it up. Her finger bumped the camera button and as the screen changed, she saw the body of the man on the ground. He seemed to be Mexican and was naked except for his underwear, and he had a bloody gash across his throat, stretching from ear to ear. She crawled hastily backwards towards the stairs, but stopped short when she heard the rough breathing near her. Eyes growing wide, she pushed the camera button and the flash lit up the tall pair of legs standing in front of her, wearing a mechanic's uniform. The last thing she saw was the flash of the rusty metal slice downward. Before she could scream, she felt the blade of the knife slam into the top of her skull, immediately killing her.

**3:00 PM**

Laurie climbed out of the passenger seat of Annie's car and crossed around. Annie rolled down her window and stuck her head out. "Okay, so, you and Hunter are coming together right?" Laurie nodded. "Yeah. He's driving." Annie nodded. "Okay. Lynda and I are going over to set up early, and then Bob and Paul are coming together. Marie's driving herself, right?" Laurie nodded. Annie continued. "Okay. Just don't forget to bring the candles!" Laurie nodded. "I won't forget. I'll see you at 8." Annie honked goodbye and pulled away from the curb. Laurie turned and crossed the lawn and into her house. Cynthia looked up from her book as Laurie walked in the door. "Hey, mom. How was your day?" Cynthia shook her head and laughed. "It could have been better. Kara wouldn't stop throwing up, it was terrible. I feel so bad for her. She says hi." Laurie grimaced. "Aw, the poor girl. Should I call her?" Cynthia shook her head. "Wait for tomorrow. We finally got her to sleep an hour ago." Laurie nodded and set off into the kitchen. Cynthia called after her. "Also, your father is late. Could you try calling his cell phone for me?" Laurie nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Dialing his number, the phone rang once before being picked up with a click. "Dad?"

Mason's phone fell out of his pocket as his body was pulled down the basement stairs. It landed on the floor with a clatter, next to the three bodies already assembled against the wall. Mason's body was shoved roughly into the others. A chirping sound filled the basement as his cell phone went off. A rough, blood covered hand picked the phone up and looked at the display. Laurie's name flashed on the screen. Flipping the phone open and holding it up to an ear, a girl's voice came out of the speaker. "Dad?"

Laurie stared at the phone in puzzlement as a heavy breathing came out of the speaker. "Dad? Hello? It's Laurie. Are you there?" The breathing continued, followed by a rough coughing sound. "Dad? Are you okay?" There was silence on the other end. "Look, I don't know what's wrong if you won't answer me!" Cynthia entered the room, alerted by the confused tone of her daughter's voice. "What's wrong?" Laurie shook her head. "He won't answer me, he just breathes into the phone." Cynthia took the phone from her daughter. "Mason, honey, are you okay? It's Cynthia." Silence answered her. "Mason?" The call disconnected abruptly, leaving mother and daughter in silence. Cynthia looked at the phone. "How do you call him back?" Laurie took the phone and hit the send button twice, redialing her father's number. It immediately went to his voicemail. Laurie hung the phone up and stared at her mother in confusion. "I don't know what's wrong. He wouldn't answer me. All I got was a terminal-sounding cough at one point." Cynthia shook her head. "Maybe he didn't realize that he'd answered the call. His phone could have been in his pocket and he could have bumped it?" Laurie shook her head. "No, because there would be all kinds of static noise from the phone rubbing around in his pocket. Maybe he was just playing a Halloween prank on us." Cynthia nodded. "Whatever you say. Is Annie's party still on?" Laurie nodded. "Yep." Cynthia nodded. "Are her parents going to be present?" Laurie nodded. "Yeah, her dad fell the other night and hurt his arm. They're homebound." Cynthia nodded. "Good. Halloween is when the crazies come out. They never caught that man yet, you know." Laurie nodded. "I know. And Chrissie Meeker has been missing for over a week now. All they think they're going to find is a body."

Laurie opened her eyes and sat up on the lounge in Robert's office. "That was weird." Robert turned the lights up. "Do you remember any of it?" Laurie shook her head vaguely. "I was living with my parents still. And Annie was still alive." She wiped at her eyes and found that they were wet with tears. "And something happened at the Myers house. Oh God, he killed my dad." She shook her head. "What was that supposed to accomplish?" Robert got up and adjusted the blinds. "It's supposed to help your brain get out all the demons and guilt and play out a different course of events. Give you some closure, as it were." Laurie nodded. "I'm trying. God, I'm trying. I've been clean for over a month now. And it's hard. I just want people to trust me again, and like me." Robert nodded. "You're getting there. The fact that you're admitting you have problems and are attempting to get past them says great things about your strength and willpower." Laurie nodded. "That won't happen all the time, right? That alternate-timeline thing I just experienced? It's obviously not done. But it's not going to continue when I go to sleep tonight, right?" Robert shook his head. "No, the situation is important. Normal sleep won't do it. Your brain has to completely let go for that to happen. Don't worry." Laurie nodded. "Good."

Laurie sat on her bed, holding a shoebox. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and picked up her pair of black-rimmed glasses from the top. Crossing to the bathroom sink, she carefully took her contacts out and put them in their solution-filled case. Unfolding the glasses, she put them over her eyes and looked in the mirror. Tears formed in them. She looked virtually the same as she had. Same old Laurie Strode. Still virginal. Drug-free. She looked at her long hair and the tears flowed down her face angrily. She pulled at her hair in frustration, longing to cut it back to its length that she had kept it at for a few years. She wiped the tears away and went back to her bed. Looking down into the box, she dumped it on her bed. Hundreds of old photos stared up at her. The pile started off with numerous pictures of Laurie and her parents. Laurie sat on the swing set in the Strodes' backyard, a toothless grin on her face. Laurie laughed sadly at the horrendous plaid overalls she was wearing, complete with matching hat. She thumbed through the rest of the early pile. Laurie riding her father's shoulders at Disney World. A picture taken with Mickey Mouse and Cinderella. Laurie and Kara floating on a whale raft in Laurie's pool. The first day of Kindergarten. Laurie laughed at the sight of herself, crying as she was ushered onto the bus by her mother. The last photograph made her burst into tears. Laurie, Lynda, and Annie hugging each other on the jungle gym at the playground, age 8. Annie and Laurie, both with braces, smiling metallically into the camera. The tears came out in sobs now. Lynda hugging Laurie, a banner hanging over them. "HAPPY 12th BIRTHDAY, LYNDA!" Marie, blindfolded and hitting a piñata. Annie and Lynda sitting on a couch in the mall. Both looked 14. Annie's hair was waist length, and Lynda's was in a ponytail, something Laurie never remembered. Annie and Paul, kissing on a couch. Annie's hand was raised to the camera, middle finger extended. Lynda, sitting on Laurie's bed and pouting at the camera. Laurie shook her head and found the final item in the box. It was a DVD. Laurie stared at it in shock. Written in marker on top, it read: DO NOT WATCH UNTIL 18th BIRTHDAY! OR ELSE! – Annie & Lynda. Laurie tremblingly took the DVD out of it's case and turned on her laptop. Inserting the disc and closing the drive, it loaded onto the screen. "Is it on?" Annie's face popped up. "Is the red light blinking?" Annie nodded. "Yeah. Okay, so, Laurie Strode. We made this a surprise for you to find on your 18th birthday, which isn't that far away young lady. And we just wanted to take this time to wish you a Happy Birthday!" Lynda turned the camera around. "Happy birthday, nerd! We just wanted to remind you of how long you've known us. Since we were all six. That's right. And look at us now. Big, bad, motherfucking 17 year olds." Annie turned the camera onto her face. "Lynda! What if she shows this to her parents? Sorry about the language, Mr. & Mrs. S. We'll keep it G." Laurie laughed at the sight and sound of the two best friends she had ever had. "Anyways, Laurie, we just wanted to tell you that we love you. And we are so happy that we are all best friends." Lynda turned the camera back to herself. "Laurie, I'm totally sorry for all the crap I've given you over the years. I love you, and I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what." Annie continued. "What she said. You are basically my sister, Laurie. I'm never going to leave you. And if something ever does happen, something really bad. You know we'll both be watching you. So don't screw up. You're smart, though, so I don't foresee a problem. And we're not going anywhere. Also: I have a surprise I've been keeping from you. My gift to you: I got accepted at Pitt! We will see each other all the time!" Laurie let out a shocked cry and fell off the bed. She shook her head. "No, Annie, no. No!" She fell against the floor and cried into the rug. Annie's voice made her look up. "You're in shock, I know. So, get ready! Lynda will be working at the local Hooter's, so we'll see her too." Lynda laughed. "Totally." Annie laughed again. "There you have it. Totally. You're never gonna get rid of us, sweetie. Like you ever would want to. So, on that note, we will bid you adieu. And we will see you soon. Love, Annie and Lynda." Laurie got up in a daze, tears flowing down her face. Crossing back to the bathroom, she grabbed the bottle of hairspray from next to the tub and shut the door. Pulling the cap off, she dumped the can into her hand. Three bags of heroin fell out onto her palm. The tears streaked down her face and her whole body started to shake. She slowly moved to the toilet and stared at herself in the mirror. She was pale as a sheet. The sight of the glasses brought memories rushing back. Laurie immediately opened her palm, letting the bags fall into the toilet. She slammed her hand down on the flush handle, sending them down the drain. Falling to the floor, she let out a shaky cry mingled with a laugh. Leaning her head against the wall, she took a deep breath and pulled herself up. Splashing water on her face from the sink, she left the bathroom and packed the box of photos back up. Sitting the DVD on the top, she slid it under her bed and took another deep breath. She was getting better.


End file.
